We'll Make It Through This
by RainiDayz
Summary: Nick and Ellis are allies. JUST allies. They had no connect before the infection and they'll have none after it. But when all you have to depend on is each other, you learn to appreciate it more than you'd ever expect to.
1. Dead Center

"Hey where is ev'rybody?" He heard the country boy shouting as he and the heavy black man busted out of the steel door. "Hellooooo?"

"This isn't happening." The black woman began repeating to herself. "This isn't happening."

"Anyone here?" The boy called again.

They all had their eyes set on the choppers whirling over head, each probably carrying survivors. They were too late.

"Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses?" The black man asked bitterly.

The gambler looked up, wiping some of the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, trying to avoid his probably worthless white suit. "Looks like there's been a change of plans." He turned easily, stepping up to get first pick on the supplies the helicopter had left. He instantly grabbed a pistol and a heath kit.

"Heh heh" The hick chuckled as he picked up his choice. "Look who has an axe."

The conman rolled his eyes as the others picked up their supplies and headed for the door once more. He shot down a few of the infected standing randomly in the flight of stairs then pushed open the hallway door. Almost instantly a flying green wad of muck came straight at him. A hand just as quick clutched to the back of his suit pulled him out of the him out of the way just before the juice hit the floor.

"Aw hell man, spitter goo!"

_Spitter?_ He heard the hick's voice as he nearly tumbled back onto the stairs and pulled himself free. "Hands off." He hissed, almost as sizzling as the apparent acid that melted into the ground.

The country boy seemed to not even notice and hopped over the dying pile. Before she could even begin to comprehend it, his axe had swung across the vile spitter's body, slicing her in two and dripping more of the goo. The other's then followed, the gambler running by him while the other heavy man gave the kid a pat on the shoulder.

The fought through what felt like miles of hallway, avoiding any closed doors as the scent of something foul burning filled the air and scaling the edge of the god forsaken building. But through dumb luck they were able to find various weapons, some fully loaded, as they moved through the maze. As turned the corner, they were confronted by another ugly creature unlike the rest.

"Boomer!" The black man shouted out as he pushed the other's back. He fired a single shot at the infected and it lived up to it's name. Within the single moment the bullet made contact, the black man was covered head to toe in a reeking green fluid.

"Aw, that's just gross." The hick said, loading his gun as more of the infected came running from no where.

"Look on the bright side Overalls." The gambler said easily as they made a mad dash for a nearby elevator, the Coach trying to rub the mess off him. "At least this one isn't burning him." He pressed the button and the elevator began to descend. "Anyone get bit?" He asked, most of his experience of this coming from any clips of the cheesy movies he's seen. "That's how this works right?"

"Yeah," The black man responded, tossing the last bit of bile from his hands to the ground. "My friends call me Coach, suppose ya'll can too.."

"My name is Rochelle." The black woman said.

"My name's Ellis." The hick said. "But some people call me El. But I prefer Ellis 'cause El sounds like a girls's name. Just, El or Ellis." The suited man once again rolled his eyes, mentally groaning. He knew this kid would be nothing but annoying to him. "What about you?"

The gambler turned to the hick's expecting face. "Nick." He said shortly, soon after the elevator quickly became filled with smoke and stopped abruptly.

The Coach was the first to step up to the plate. "Hey Ellis, give me a hand." The kid did as he was told, gripping one side of the elevator door as Coach forced his crowbar between them. In a quick, grunting moment the door was opened with a loud screech, followed by another that only this time came from the infected.

"Shit." Nick said as he walked out of the shaft. The hallway was literally up in flames, all along the sides. And there were some infected sprinting towards them, on fire. Freaking Perfect.

"Let's get 'er done!" The hick shouted way too enthusiastically, turning the axe over in his hand before swinging into one of flame brained skulls.

Everyone followed in the action in their own way, using a variety of weapons. Bullets began to fly from all angels, blood splattered all over what was probably once beautiful hotel, and it seemed like the infected guests were never ending.

Suddenly Nick felt a pressure wrap around his torso then begin to drag him back violently. "What the-" He could only manage before the grip tightened, squeezing his lungs til he was sure they would burst, and he was surrounded by a cloud of something that made the smoke twenty times worse.

"I got ya Nick!"

He heard the yell, knowing it came from the kid, but couldn't even remotely tell where it came from. He couldn't see two inches past his face. He heard a sicking **THWACK** and a moment later the cloud intensified and the pressure released, causing him to take a deep breath of whatever it was that had got him. He then felt a tight grip on his arm and a pull, beginning to drag him as they ran.

"Come on, come on we gotta go!" Again it came in Overall's voice, and soon Nick was able to somewhat recognize the dingy yellow shirt he hadn't cared to keep clean and odd cap through the cloud of defeating smoke.

"Over here!" The Coach's voice boomed. "I found the way out!" He motioned quickly, raising a single arm over his head before leading them through a lighted doorway and on to an open floor, followed by a safe room.

Rochelle reached into her belt and threw what appeared to be a green glass bottle, filled with the same stuff Coach was covered in earlier. "Bile incoming!" She warned, readying her gun. As soon as it hit, the infected went mad. One on top of the other clawing and biting away. "Now!" She called out. She and Coach fired rapidly at the horde, bringing them down easily for the sputtering pair behind to follow.

"Come on, get inside now!" The heavy man called, the gambler becoming tired of his orders. But unable to reply, he and the leading Ellis wobbled into the room and he slammed the door behind.

The second it was shut, Nick breathed heavily to cleanse his lungs of the smog. The hick beside him did the same as he leaned over, coughing violently and looking as if he was about to lose what ever lunch he had been fortunate enough to have that day.

Rochelle walked over to him groggily and passed him a bottle of pills. "Here sweety, take some of these."

Ellis looked up from his fit and took the medicine graciously. "Thank ya, ma'am." He said kindly as he unscrewed the cap and swallowed two or three of the capsules, tossing the rest aside.

"Hey there's weapons here." Coach called, snapping up a sub machine gun and loading it.

Ellis' face instantly lit up. "_Swweeet_!" He said as he picked up a shot gun. "I haven't seen one of these babies since back home!" He filled the clip and shoved all he could into his pockets.

What was this kid's problem? Nick wondered. He was just practically dying of suffocation a few seconds ago and now he's fine because he found a gun? He sighed and stood fully, reloading the weapon he had and grabbing a few spare rounds, then filling his pistols.

"Y'all ready?" Coach called back, lifting the bar that held the safe room, if you could call it that, door shut. No one hesitated so he pushed it open forcefully, knocking away any infected that had hoped to catch them early.

They all emptied themselves from the room, not once looking back as they fired at the long row of infected beasts running towards them from beneath the onning.

"Is that...?" Rochelle started. Running straight for them was a CEDA's man. "A zombie in a hazmat suit?!" She asked in disbelief, firing at it mercilessly.

"Guess the suits didn't protect them from being bitten." Nick shrugged.

From his corpse fell another bottle of the vile vomit which she scooped up without a second thought.

"Hey lookie here!" Ellis' chipper voice caught Nick's ear as he turned to see the country boy wielding a long narrow sword. He immediately started swinging it dramatically, slicing up the infected as if he were in a foreign samurai movie. "Hey I ever tell yall 'bout the time my buddy Keith made sushi? Yeah, his mom took him to a sushi place for his birthday and he didn't want to go, but he turned out he iloved/i it, man. But it's like ten bucks a sushi in one of them places, so Keith figures,-"

"Now's not the time Overalls!" Nick called, cutting off his insipid story while simultaneously blowing off the the head of an infected.

The group continued pressing forward, Coach knocking out a spitter after she had splashed then, causing them all minor ankle burns, and something Nick hadn't yet seen. A hooded thing, crouched and growling at him, then it pounced. Almost on instinct his barrel followed it as he snapped the trigger. "Damn thing was hunting me." He mumbled.

"Well then we'll just call that one there a hunter." Ellis beamed as he ran by. Almost a second later he came zooming by again, this time riding a giant fist on an over sized infected.

"What the hell?!" Nick asked as he fired at it. It had stopped running, but now it had the kid in his grasp and was pummeling him into the ground.

"It's got me!" Ellis cried as the beast lifted him up only to slam him back onto the concrete. Nick fired rapidly until the infected went limp and fell, but Ellis was unable to get up.

"Get your ass up now." Nick growled as he pulled the kid to his feet.

He was about to take off when, "Hold up, I gotta heal." Flew from the other's mouth as he removed his health kit. Nick pondered leaving him, but after saving his tail back in the hotel he considered it in in ownage to stay.

He groaned as he aimed and blasted away to on coming infected, all going for the scent of Ellis' blood. "That'll do, now come on." He demanded, assisting the injured man and starting to run.

They caught up to Coach and Rochelle, as they had cleaned out most of the track before them, and ran full blast to what was not a safe room, but a gun shop. Coach broke through the glass door and opened it to everyone. Soon everyone was picking out new, more usable guns and laser sights, but one piece particularly caught the Coach's eye.

"Report unusual behavior." He read aloud, causing the other's to look up only for a single moment to realize he was reading over the CEDA's notice that was handed out just before all hell broke lose. "Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with infected individuals. Wait for official instructions." He chuckled as he crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it aside. "Wait my ass."

"Kill all sons a' bitches." Ellis said, pumping his newly equipped gun with a gleaming smirk. "That's my of'cial instructions."

"Hello there." Came an unknown voice. Startled the group raised their weapons, then lowered them realizing it came from the speaker box leading to another room. "I have barricaded myself under these stressful conditions. But in my haste, I forgot cola. So here's my proposition. You go find me some cola at the yonder food store, and I'll clear the path to the mall."

"Okay so we get you some snacks, and you clear the way." Ellis clarified.

"Yep." The presumable Whitaker responded.

Nick pushed by the kid and added, "If you screw us, and I will kill you with your own gun.".

Ellis nodded. "Shit, that sounds fair." At that the door opened to the outside and everyone filed outside, crossing over the hedges to the entrance of the convenience store. The doors opened with ease, but instantly emitted an ear splitting alarm.

The gambler groaned and readied his new toy. "This is all going to hell." He said lowly as a reign of infected came charging into view.

Rochelle was the first to sprint inside, being as how she seemed the fastest, she was in and out with a six pack of cola time in less than a minute.

"Alright, let's go!" Coach called, motioning them all back to the gun store. Things seemed to be going smooth until something disfigured and pink blindsided Rochelle, causing her to drop the cola.

"What the-"

"Nick!" Ellis called to him. "Grab the bottles and lets go!" He fired past the suited man, covering for him.

"Whatever you say, farmer joe." Nick grabbed the fallen case, not caring any less whether or not any were busted and ran for the store, swinging the case where ever an infected laid in his way. Never in his life did he expect to use a six pack of cola for a weapon.

When he arrived, a small slot on the door opened. "Put the cola in the box!" Whitaker demanded to the point of subtly pissing him off. As soon as he did he began to wonder how he was going to manage clearing a path to the mall from his barricade. Just as he was about to kick the old man's shelter in he got his answer.

A grenade, obviously shot from a launcher, hurled itself into the parked tanker truck that blocked their way, creating a fiery explosion of truck shrapnel that undoubtedly would lead them to the mall's front door. Nick nodding in approval took off for it, Ellis grinning behind.

"_Woo_ _boy!_ did you see that!?" He laughed. "Fire everywhere!"

At this Nick did show a subtle smirk. "Yeah." He agreed. "Pretty impressive." After all, it was pretty damn cool.

They found Coach and the hurt Rochelle at the bottom of the hill and marched on. A few regular walkers came from here and there, but it seemed like the explosion had wiped out most of them. That was until they heard the light sound of sobbing.

"What, is that?" Rochelle asked hesitantly, pointing at the found source. In front of the mall doors was a woman walking, her face in her hands.

"A crying woman." Nick answered. "What, you think she's sad the mall's closed?" He asked sarcastically as he approached her with little care. As he came closer, however, she seemed to turn completely. Moving her hands from her face to reveal red eyes and long claws she began to growl heavily at him. "Holy shit!" Nick lept back slightly in surprise.

"Uh, Nick," Ellis started. "That witch is starting to have a hissy fit." He stated obviously.

Nick rolled his eyes and held out his gun. "Screw it!" He said and pulled the trigger. In less than a moment's notice, the witch screamed and ran for him. "Shit!" Nick not caring for his dignity took off with her on his heels. "Shoot it!" He shouted and they all attempted to raise their guns. "This bitch is chasing me shoot it!" But her claws hooked to the back of his jacket, turning him over onto his back as she stood over him with a scream and drew back her hand.

**BANG** Blood gushed from the left side of her head and she fell over onto the pavement. Nick panted heavily from the fearful chase and turned to his savior. Staring straight down the sight with just as much amazement was Ellis. For a moment the kid seemed frozen, but he then tossed the gun over his shoulder and ran over to extend his hand to the fallen gambler.

"Shit, Nick, are you all right?" He pulled the man to his feet, who looked back down at the sorrowful monster.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Nice shot, Ace." He smiled impressed and looked to the proud kid.

The conman's praise gave Ellis an extra boost as he grinned. "Well thank ya very much."

"Come on y'all!" Coach called from the clearance of the safe room. "Rochelle needs a hand!"

The two men followed in and the door closed behind them once more.

"Man," Rochelle sighed, gripping her shoulder. "That jockey got me good."

"Jockey?" Nick asked.

"The thing that jumped her earlier." Coach explained. "If we're gonna name one of these freaky things we might as well have a name for them all so we can tell 'em apart later."

Ellis perked up. "Well let's see then. We've got the spitter, the boomer, the smoker, that's what got you earlier Nick." He explained, answering the gambler's unasked question. "Then we've got the hunter, the charger, the jockey, and I think we oughtta keep an eye out for anymore of them witches."

"That's for sure." Nick groaned, reaching around to his backside and discovering a tear and his suit jacket, but nothing past it. "Let's try not to shoot at her again."

Ellis chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"Y'all can go search around for supplies if you like." Coach offered. "Imma patch up Ro's shoulder."

The two men silently agreed and walked around the small shack, picking up some more of their near emptied ammo and refilling their pockets. Ellis then turned and sat Indian style on the floor, pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked in surprise, but he was soon answered by four purple bruises on the left side of his torso where the charger's griping fingers had laid.

"Didn't really have the time to patch myself up properly." Ellis commented, pulling off his health pack.

Nick shrugged it off and continued his scrounging, finding what appeared to be a homemade bomb and a molotov he recognized in a second. But as he worked, he noticed Ellis' bandages were becoming increasingly sloppy. They would probably be more in the way than any help to him. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes, going to the other man's side.

"Give it here." He demanded, pulling the roll from the country boy's fingers.

"Hey, what'dya think you're-"

"You're a mess. Hold still." Nick cut him off as he began to undo the gaze. He turned slightly to the corner of the shack, being sure neither Ro or Coach could see. "Now don't tell the others I'm doing this." He said lowly, looking dead serious at Ellis. "I'm only doing this for you." Did that sound right?

Ellis' cheeks were enhanced by a single shade and upon noticing he covered it with a silent nod and the brim of his hat. He grimaced slightly when the bandages came back around, tighter than they were before.

"Easy," Nick tried to reassure him. "I've done this before."

"Been pumbled near to death by a charger?" Ellis asked jokingly.

Nick smirked momentarily, but it quickly faded. "I'm sure I've had it worse than a charger." He finished the gaze neatly around the kid's torso and stood. "That ought to hold you over for a while."

"Much obliged, Dr. Nick." Ellis grinned. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Rochelle turned the corner with Coach a moment behind. "You guys find anything?"

Ellis motioned to the ammo on the table and the pair went to collect what was needed. They then equipped their flashlights and headed out into the dark mall. The run was rough to say the least. They went up and down dead escalators, constantly being hindered by swarms on top of swarms of the infected mess. All in all, by the time they had reached the next safe room, Ellis had counted three spitters, two chargers, two jockeys, a boomer, a smoker, and one extremely illusive hunter.

And to top that all off, an alarm had been set off by Coach shooting out a shop window that, in order to turn off, the group had to run and fight their way up two floors, each horde that followed seeming to double in size. By this point, everyone in the group was growing low on energy and needing to rest. Everyone had gotten a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. But there was one thing, or rather one face, that started getting under Nick's skin.

"Okay." He started. "Who the hell is Jimmie Gibb Jr.?"

Ellis pshhed and looked at him as if he had three heads. "He's _only_ the best stock car racer of all time!"

"Amen to that." Coach agreed.

"That man is an American hero." Ellis continued. "I would take a bullet for that man."

"Great. Jimmie Gibbs Jr." Rochelle added sarcastically. "Yay."

Ellis was about to fire back but Coach's approach to the door stopped him.

"Ya'll ready to go again?" He as wearily, lifting up the metal bar that held it in place.

"I'm game." Ellis smiled weakly, but he still beamed with hopeful determination. At this Nick sighed and stood to follow, then Rochelle as well.

"Get ready." Coach warned as he pushed open the door. The four quickly guarded outside, only to find nothing in their path. Not a single walker. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

"I don't like this..." Nick stated, lowering his gun slightly to look around.

Ellis followed his movements and started across the bridge. "Where is ev'rythin'?" He turned the corner and grinned in excitement. "Hey guys, over here there's an elevat'r!"

Everyone climbed inside and looked around through the glass. "Alright. So," Coach started "Gettin' evac-ed, ain't happenin'. Anybody got any ideas, now's the time."

"...I might have an idea." Ellis spoke up, a grin forming on his face. "Ya know how we've been seein' all them posters, 'get your picture taken with Jimmie Gibb's stock car.'? That means it's here. All we got to do is gas it up and I'll drive the thing out of here my damn self."

"Well... it's a plan." Rochelle nodded, as if thinking it over. "I don't know if it's a good plan, but it's a plan..."

"Oh, What a fun road trip this'll be." Nick said with a sarcastic tone, but behind it he was a little intrigued. Despite it's possible fall backs it was a good plan to him, and from a very unlikely source.

"Alrighty then." Ellis concluded the unanimous. "But remember, we got to gas it up before we can haul ass."

"As soon as those door open, you run your ass off and find some gas." Coach added, just in the niche of time as the doors begin to separate. They were off. Ellis grabbed the first can he noticed just outside the doors, taking it to the car and dumping it before running up to Nick.

"Best we stay in pairs so none of us get killed." He yelled to the other man eagerly.

Nick nodded in approval as they began to climb the stairs. They collected two gas cans, one for each 'team' before the infected started prowling around. At first it was simple, a spitter and a boomer. But when smokers and hunters started joining the hordes, it seemed endless, irritating, and painful. But unfortunately the worst was still to come.

As the two teams met to empty their next set of cans, the ground itself began to shake. They all turned to the far side of the mall, and quickly approaching ran an infected unlike any other.

"Oh Lordy, that's a big ass zombie!" Ellis commented as they raised their guns and started firing. "Do bullets even work on that thing?!"

"Yes," Ro assured. "Just don't stop shooting!"

Suddenly the giant, steroid induced looking infected stopped and dug his fingers into the ground. He lifted a massive piece of concrete from the floor and brought it over his head.

"Okay, that's a reason to panic." Nick said, almost too calmly as he continued to fire, knowing it was a long shot as the beast hurled the once-flooring at them.

They all dodged it easily, grateful as any for him to have missed the car, and began scattering, shooting it from all angles to find a weak spot. It didn't have one. The massive hunk of meat picked up more of the floor below them and threw it towards his target: Ellis.

"Hey Overalls, get down!" Nick shoved the kid out of the way just in time to have it go flying by his own head.

To this the infected tank roared and stomped over to them.

"Nick look out!" Ellis could barely get the phrase out of his mouth before the gambler was knocked to one side of the mall, then him to the other.

The infected beast changed it's target to Nick, who was now scrambling to sit up and back away from the creature. This was in little help to himself, and the tank's powerful fists came crushing down on him. He felt the smoker's constriction all over again, but this time it was much more prominent and he could feel his ribs bending on the hit. The infected had done this once more, forcing the conman to spit up a shot of blood before it finally fell heavy beside him.

"Nick!" He heard the distinctive voice of the hick running closer to him. "Nick, you alright man?"

"Don't worry," He assured, the younger man pulled gambler's arm around his back and forced his own arm over the farm boy's shoulders. He ran the back of his hand over his bloodied chin, taking caution in not getting any on his suit. "I'm not done yet."

Ellis smiled brilliantly at that comment as he ran them to the stock car. "I didn't doubt it for a minute."

Coach and Rochelle were emptying out the last few gas cans, as they had ingeniously decided to throw them all down to the car then empty them all at once, and were hurrying to screw on the cap.

"You got him, great." Rochelle hurried, snapping it shut. "Let's go go go go go go go!" She pushed Coach into the backseat, followed by herself. Ellis then sat Nick in the passenger side and slid over the hood to the driver's side.

"I always wanted to that." He admitted, starting the car.

"Hit it, Ellis!" Nick demanded, swearing he could see another tank in the rear view mirror.

In a quick moment the engine roared to life and the car flew off the platform, speeding out of the wall of the forsaken mall. There were hit infected and shattered glass, just like in the movies. They truly did ride away in style.


	2. Dark Canival

The group of survivors were now cruising down an open highway road, no worries of infected or tanks since they got in. They were headed for New Orlanes, and fast on their way. They mused on everything that had just happened to them, taking it jokingly and all staying what they thought was the coolest or the the most exciting, or what they thought they wouldn't make it out of. Ellis of course was blowing off about how that massive charger thing nearly knocked him clear into next week.

"That hunter thing jus' sprung up out of no where and boom! Nicky got him in a single shot, mid-air right infront of me. I told him we'd just call it a hunter as I ran by him, and the second I look up I feel like a wall's jus been thrown inta me!"

"Kinda looked like it too." Nick admitted with a small smirk. At this the other's of the group laughed.

"I bet it did!" Ellis' blue eyes shined brightly as he continued. "Anywho, that thing must've knocked me clear over fifty yards. Then if that wasn't enough he started slamming me into the ground! Ya'll were already up ahead, so I thank my lucky stars Nick was still there." He patted the said gambler on his shoulder as a thank you and he nodded in response.

"By the way, how are you holding up?" Coach motioned to Nick. "It looked like you got slammed by that two ton infected pretty hard."

"Tank." Ellis emphasized.

"Yeah." Ro added.

Nick shrugged it off. "I'm fine." This was marginally true. He torso was probably nothing but a dark shade of purple and he was sure at least one of his ribs were cracked, or at least it felt like it. But would that stop him? Hell no. "You guys need to try a lot harder if you want to get rid of me."

At this Coach and Ro chucked, Nick sitting back fairly pleased with himself but something caught his eye. Ellis wasn't laughing, in fact for a moment he looked completely devastated. Nick followed his gaze out the wind shield and saw his disappointment. The highway up ahead was filled with nothing but stopped and over turned cars. Soon the other two of the group noticed and the car went silent. Ellis stopped only when they met the edge and could go no further. They got out and looked around, there was no way avoiding it.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys," Nick started. "But unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we aren't driving through this."

Ellis pouted in a very child like manner and shamefully kicked a tire, a feat he never thought he would condone on the great Jimmie Gibbs Jr. stock car. "Sorry, guys. Guess it wasn't such a hot idea after all." He hung his head slightly, feeling as if they were back to square one and all the blame laid on him.

Nick didn't like this. The sad look on this kid didn't suit him at all. He literally started feeling depressed. "Hey," He said placing a hand on the country boy's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up, which in all actually he was terrible at. "Don't sweat it Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." The kid nodded to himself, a small smile starting to appear on his face. The gambler gave him a pat on the back and looked to the useless vehicle, glad he had even accomplished that. "Goddamn you, Jimmie Gibbs Jr.!"

At this Ellis turned, his usual smile back as he popped out the trunk. "That's not cool Nick." He joked at the conman, forcing a tug at his mouth as well.

"Hey," Coach grinned as he looked up to a darkly lit billboard. "Whispering Oaks! Shit I used to go there as a kid!"

Nick noticed this sign as well and any traces of a what could've been a would be smile disappeared. A carnival. Freaking perfect. "Oh good." He said sarcastically. "Now we can die there as adults." He clicked his gun a grabbed one of the spare health kits they had grabbed from the mall.

Ellis chuckled and pumped his shotgun. "Aw, come on Nick." He started, catching up to the angered man. "Ya ain't got nothin' against carnivals, do ya?"

"Just clowns." He answered bitterly. He hated clowns more than he hated alcohol limits in Vegas. All they ever did was get in your face, with their own screwed up face!

"These abandoned cars go on for miles..." Ro stated, hopping up on the hood of an old Volkswagen.

"Yeah," Coach ran a hand over the dirt hood and rubbed it between his fingers before bushing it off on his pants. "Maybe they left 'em when they got rescued."

Nick took one look to the bloody, corpse fallen streets. "That's... one theory." He cocked his gun and started firing. They were making a good pace, running forward as they faced off against the new round of infected.

The first fall back came from a spitter, landing a nice big glob of her mess right in between them all. Nick got the worst of it, a majority of the splatter landing on his jacket and slightly burning his neck. He groaned and ripped the thing off, speeding out of the goo as it sunk into the concrete while viciously swiping at his neck.

"This used to be a nice," Coach grunted as he bashed in her vile head, avoiding the goo where it landed. "neighborhood!" As it cleared, they began running once more, taking off full speed and being careful for any other unwelcomed infected guests.

Ellis heard a noise behind him and turned to see a little pink jockey laughing wildly and hopping right for him. Not bothering to shoot he ran, the thing on his heels until it bounced off one of the cars and landed right on his back, forcing his head into the hood of a Chevy.

Nick looked back at the thunk just in time to see the little humped peel the hick off the car and allow him to scream a panicked, muffled "THIS THING IS RIDIN' ME!"

"Aw, shit!" Nick turned back and firing all he had at the little beast until he was able to shove it off the farm boy and scatter it's brains all over the cars. He offered his hand to Ellis as he stood, taking it gladly.

"Thanks," He said as he dusted himself off. "I owe ya one."

Nick nodded as they headed back for the others. A hunter had pounced Rochelle, making a few fairly deep gashes in her sides. Everyone paused for a moment, protecting her as she healed, then they headed down the off ramp. Following them came a charger with Coach next in line for the assault. But being as their were now three shooters instead of one, the infected beast could only carry him some far before he even got the chance to crush the heavy man.

They headed across the middle section of a billboard and continued to the ledge of the motel.

"Hey everybody, let's check these rooms for supplies!" Ellis called, making his way into an unmarked motel room, not even stopping to notice it's lack of a door. On the bed he discovered some type of emergency syringe, capped and completely unharmed. He picked it up and read over the label "add-reen-line?" He asked the on coming others.

They are stared at him momentarily, then Coach grabbed the needle from him. "Adrenaline." He said easily, passing back to him.

"What is this stuff anyways?" Ellis asked as he followed the others out of the first room.

"It helps you move faster." Nick explained. "It's like drinking twenty one cups of coffee in ten seconds."

Ellis grinned as he looked from the needle to Nick. "How'd I know ya were gonna say twenty one?" With that he pulled off the cap quickly and jammed the pin into his leg, emptying it. He shook his head and made a noise almost like a horse when it hit it. Suddenly he was shaking and moving incredibly fast, it seemed like even his vision had enhanced. He then pushed past the others, not hardly being able to interpret the physical contact, and began shooting with almost unrealistic accuracy. "Ha ho! Who's your daddy?" He laughed as one after the other the infected were literally blasted back by the shotgun. "Come on let's go!" He called as he took off, the others not being so quick. This came back to bite him.

Just as he was about to descend the final stair case on the motel a long, rancid looking tongue wrapped itself around his middle section. "Gah!" he yelled out, dropping his gun and turning to try to grab hold of one of the stairs. "I'm gettin' dragged away!"

"I got you, Overalls." Nick said reassuringly as he rounded the corner and blasted the ugly thing from the top of the flight. It instantly turned into a heavy cloud of green smog and his tongue fell limply. The farmboy then continued to tumble down the rest of the stairs, the others followed. "Shit," The gambler pulled the chocking hick to his feet. "Come on, come on!" He pulled the smokee into some of the fresher air and they continued down an open path to a little camp site. There was some ammo, most not matching their guns, a bottle of pills, and another shot, but Coach insisted on taking that one.

It was then that one wrong step caused them all to go sliding down the gully and into the mud, all shouting various curses along the way.

Ellis rolled over at the bottom and stood, looking back up the slope. "Who-ee! Anybody wanna go back up and do that again?" He asked with excitement.

"You, are a crazy man Ellis." Coach answered and they all stood, brushing off their clothes.

"Alright." The country boy shrugged. "But ya gotta admit, that was some fun times right there."

"Falling and breaking my neck is not a fun time, Ellis." Neck recoiled, rubbing over the back of his neck, he felt the viable burns that ugly spitter chick had left.

"Ah, here." Ellis acknowledged, holding out his pills. "Take sum' a these."

Nick took the bottle greatly and opened it's cap. "Thanks, killer." He grinned shortly as he down the remainder of the medicine's content.

"Whoa," Coach caught their attention. He was looking out over the swampy water, bodies lining and floating on top of the dark sludge. "We ain't the only ones who thought to take this short cut." They began trudging through the water, adding much resistance.

"Man, all this mud reminds me of my friend Keith." Ellis started, paying no mind to the on coming infected as he blew them away. "Yeah, he was goin' to build a shack once, to live in and all, and I know most people here, they build houses and they become shacks, but Keith, he was about jumpin' right to the shack stage. But he had no wood. So he got some mud and was makin' what we were all thinkin' was gonna be these adobe bricks, you know, like when them people out West made bricks and shit? Well, he had mud and-"

"Ellis," Nick interrupted him as he pulled the molotov from his belt. "if you don't shut up, I am going to find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck." It wasn't a serious threat, but he was too busy trying to focus on avoiding any of these mud-running suckers biting him then to worry about the kid's story.

Ellis simply chuckled as he fought on unfazed. "Too bad for you, Nick. He was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds."

Nick simply rolled his eyes and chucked the burning bottle to the massive swarm coming towards him. He then made a mental note - Humans: Feel pain. Zombies: Don't feel pain. So now he had to avoid getting burned by the staggering infected heading for him.

The group simply ran as they fired. A hidden boomer splashed Rochelle and Ellis, attracting more of the undead crowd, and hunter pounced Coach. Nick swore to himself all the while battling off the ugly creatures while rescuing his allies. After Ellis and Ro had knocked all the vomit off them they could, they ran through the red of the water, approaching the edge of a hill.

"Great. Another one." Nick sighed.

Ellis pat him on the shoulder. "Come on Nick, I'm sure we gotta be close to another safe house by now."

"Or just another hell hole." The gambler muttered as he followed.

The group shot whatever walkers that came running for them, and hauled it up the hill. They were met by a hunter that had attempted to pounce Ellis, but Nick shot it down before it had the chance to try again.

"Nice shootin'!" Ellis thanked him as they ran. Sure as the world there was the entry way for Whispering Oaks, and a shed that could easily be called safe, at least for right then. Ellis was the last inside and he closed the door with a victorious slam. "Wo ho! That's how it's done!"

"I'm starting to like you guys." Nick admitted as he rested on the floor. It had undoubtedly been a long day. The group caught their breath in the small room, all agreeing they'd take a break for the night as start not necessarily fresh in the morning. Coach was able to find a few snack items scattered around and dispersed them to everyone. "Thanks." Nick responded to the bag of slightly crushed trail mix that had been handed to him. "Didn't happen to find any cigarettes, did you?" Coach shook his head.

"Ya don't wanna smoke too much Nick." Ellis commented, munching away on his bag of funyuns. "You're tongue'll get all long and start to rot." He snickered.

"That's funny." Nick replied. "I'm sure you'll look pretty nice too when your shirt gets torn up and you're jumping on people's backs from behind."

"What d'yall think I'd be?" Coach asked.

"Boomer." The other three responded in unison.

Coach shot them all an annoyed glance. "Is that supposed to be a fat joke?"

"Well out of all of us, you're the one who chose the candy bar." Nick said as he popped a peanut into his mouth.

Coach then grumbled something to himself and continued eating his Milky Way.

"Well," Ellis sighed, crumbling his now empty bag in his hand and throwing it unconcernedly. "At least we all know what'll happen to anyone who comes along just like us."

"Who said we're not the people who came along just like us?" Nick asked, still questioning the source of the country boy's enthusiasm.

"Ya gotta be positive Nick." Ellis beamed. "We're gonna make it out here. All we gotta do is find someway to signal the choppers that keep flyin' over head."

"Well I'll tell you all something." Rochelle said with a yawn. "Ain't nothing getting done tonight so let's just all get some rest."

Everyone agreed and settled down. Rochelle laid on her stomach with her head on her arms, she was out almost instantly. Coach sat propped up in a corner, gun in hand as his chin fell to his chest and he started to snore. Ellis sat against a wall, his cap pulled down over his eyes, his arms and legs crossed easily. But Nick couldn't sleep.

Every time he tried to lean his head back, he felt the stinging pain that came from where the spitter had got him. There was no way for him to reach it on his own, so he had just tossed it from his mind. He was never one to ask for help, no matter how much he needed it. He tried to imitate Coach and drop his chin, but stretching the burned area caused him to take a quick breath and sigh quietly in pain.

"Hey Nick," The gambler turned regrettably quick, noticing that Ellis was fully awake, and looking at him. "Let me get a look at yer neck."

Nick sighed and rolled his head away from the hick. "It's nothing." He attempted to put it to rest, but feeling a hand on his shoulder and a quick tug, his back and neck were instantly turned to the other man. "Hey what th-"

"Now stop fussin' and let me heal ya." Ellis cut him off calmly as he took of his health pouch. Inside he found some gaze and aloe vera, so if nothing else it would help. "Hang on a sec." He said, he instantly put some of the aloe vera on the cloth bandage and wrapped it perfectly over the burned area, tearing off the extra as he secured it with medical tape.

Nick sat surprised as the kid worked. A few hours ago he couldn't wrap a bandage if his life depended on it, and now suddenly he's an expert. "We're you hustling me earlier?" He questioned, expecting to be completely dumbfounded if this overall wearing hick had conned him.

"Naw, I'm only good with treating burns." Ellis explained. "I ever tell you about the time Keith and I made fireworks?" He asked, Nick let him continue. "Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry, but Keith figured "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" Heh, third-degree burns on ninety-five percent of his body. Man, people in the next city over were calling to complain about the smell of burning skin." At this the gambler smirked and surprisingly chuckled softly. "Whoa, hey no way!" Ellis said excitedly and he finished putting the tape back in the med kit.

"What is it?" Nick asked turning to him and feeling the impressive bandaging the kid had done with one hand.

"Ya actually let me finish my story 'bout Keith. Shoot ya even enjoyed it!" Ellis beamed with joy.

Nick caught himself slightly grinning at the country boy's lopsided smile and nodded. "Yeah, I did." It had been awhile since he had heard a good story from someone, let alone one that amused him. You didn't find much amusement in the kinds of work he did. "You know, I remember one time I was in Atlantic City with a couple other guys, Ryan and Drag." He started, pulling up a long lost memory. "Drag always had a light one him, no matter where he was. And once, we were in a casino in an eastern side called 'Snake Eye'. It was a crooked joint where all the back ally people went. I went in there and won twenty thousand bucks off a poker game that was rigged for the house. When the owner wouldn't pay up, Ryan and Drag came in and were just supposed to rough the cash out of him. Long story short, while they were gathering the money, Drag dropped a Zippo and place went up in flames. We made it out alright but they both owed me big for ruining my suit."

Ellis laughed lightly. "So yall just burned down a buildin' with no charge?" He pondered, he'd have to remember his story for Keith.

"Well they tried to charge me," Nick explained. "But Drag was held responsible so he got a couple years."

"Why's he called 'Drag'?" The farmboy asked.

"He always had a pack of cigarettes handy." The gambler answered, his tongue craving at the word. "I wish he was here now."

Ellis shrugged and sit himself back against the wall as he had done before. "Maybe we can find ya some while we're out here."

Nick leaned back beside him, not caring too much to move now that he could relax without killing himself. "It's a long shot." He responded, putting his head back as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I think we've already proven we can beat the odds." Ellis grinned finally. "I'm startin' to think we can take on anything." At that the kid went into light snores, and Nick not far behind.

Nick had barely begun to dream when he heard Ellis' low draw again. "Nick," He said. The gambler opened his eyes to see sparkling blue ones before him.

"I reckoned ya'd like me to kiss you and make it better." He smiled in a cunning way.

Before Nick could even think respond he felt the younger man's lips on his own. He thought he was going to shoot his head back, banging the wall behind him and waking up the others in his state of shock, but he almost instantly starting kissing the country boy back. He reached a hand up and wrapped it into chocolate colored hair, knocking away the mechanic's treasured hat in the process. It was so amazing, it felt so unreal until-

"Rise and shine boys!" Rochelle's voice caused him to jump and snap his eyes opened. He looked around to see Coach loading his gun and Ro with her hands on her hips. "We got work to do."

Nick noticed his heart was pounding violently and he was breathing heavily. He went to rub his face with his hands, but he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Ellis' head laying there and still sleeping. He stood up so fast, the kid hit the floor without a moment's warning.

The second Ellis' face smacked the ground he was wake. He grabbed the nearest weapon and looked it around the room frantically. "What?! Where is the bastard?" He asked quickly from his armed crouched position. At the sight of no danger he sighed and lowed the gun.

Rochelle shoved Nick moderately, getting him to face her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked questionably.

He looked from her to Ellis and back. "Nothing." He answered quickly, clearing his throat he grabbed his gun from the embarrassed hick and started to resupply.

"Uh, sorry, if I scared yall." Ellis rubbed the back of his neck.

"We cool." Coach responded easily. "Let's just get through this park quick, alright?"

"You got it." Ellis smiled and adjusted his hat as he stood. The door opened with a metallic click and before them were a few walkers, quickly and easily disposed of. They had barely made it past the entrance booths when the country boy spotted something on a picnic table that made the start his day even better. "Lookie lookie here!" He smiled brightly as he picked up a red electric guitar. A walker came running at him and with a single jagged chord, Ellis swung and knocked the infected's head off in several crimson pieces.

"Are you seriously gonna kill these things with that?" Rochelle asked as she fired at others on coming.

"I don't see why not." The kid beamed exactly as he stood on top of the table and fought off the infected.

"Good." Nick replied as he ran over to him as he shoved his pistol into the front of his pants. "Then I'm going to take this ninja sword."

The group continued fighting forward, the sounds of deformed carnival music hung loosely in the air, followed by grunts, smashes, and the sound of gun fire. As they ran, Coach spotted a boomer behind them and again shoved his team back. Ellis stumbled slightly into one of the booths, his left elbow landing on something hard. Suddenly, cartoon peanuts, both good and bad, and a mustached pistachio were moving back and forth across the panel.

"Aw, yes! A game!" Ellis smiled as he pulled out his shot gun. He had fired about five times when Nick grabbed him and pulled him away.

"We don't have time for this, Overalls." He muttered as they ran.

Out of no where, an infected with a bulging red nose came sprinting at them, leading a small parade. "Hey, look out!" Ellis yelled as a warning to Nick. He whacked the clown with his guitar, crushing in it's head with the distinctive honk of it's nose.

Nick watched this event with a twitch of what he felt to be anger, astonishment, and irritation. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He spat bitterly as they continued, killing off the rest of the pack that was led by the freak.

They ran endlessly, encountering two lugs of spitter goo, a rooftop smoker that had the strength to pull Coach halfway up a wall, a few jockeys, a couple hunters, and what Nick could only describe as a three year old's nightmare worth of clowns.

"Holy shit, guys!"Ellis yelled as he began to run extacticly towards a colorful sign. "KIDDIE LAND!" They headed down a steep slope, the walkers seeming momentarily rest.

"Sometimes it feels like we're babysitting, doesn't it?" Coach started, being careful not to fall

"He's like a five year old with guns." Nick commented, partially amused by Ellis' excitement, not that he would show it. "And a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English language."

The group continued down to the landing to find a massive plot of games and tents surrounded by infected. Coach, more curious than determined, threw out one of the make shift bombs. A red light pulsed as it beeped, drawing in a large circle of infected before it went off.

Counting this a partial win for themselves, they paused for a moment to heal, mostly cuts and scrapes, but Coach had an injured ankle from his earlier drop, causing him to limp, and Ellis had received a nasty gash near his knee where he clumsily hit running from a jockey.

The rest of their trek included avoiding a charger and sliding down a jumbo slide, which Ellis managed as joyously as if he wasn't the slightest bit injured, and Nick getting his hands on some very explosive ammunition. He debated not using it, but upon the sight of another oncoming charger, they splurged to bring it down. At last the signs led them to a closed off carousel.

"You gotta be this tall to get in here," Nick said, looking at the scary animated peanut holding a measuring stick. "Ellis. Sorry, buddy. You'll be missed." He said, shooting the kid a smirk as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha Ha." Ellis said somewhat flatly. "Aren't you a real comedian." He smiled at the end, being as it was a good pun, and they started the ride.

The safety gate opened and the loud music was matched by the disrupted sound of an angry horde. Rochelle took off first, Coach to guard her, and Nick and Ellis following behind to block any unexpected threats from the rear. The one thing they weren't prepared for was a hot ball of goo to come flying at them through the fence, leaving no way around it as it splashed over the gambler and the hick.

"Goddamnit!" Nick cursed as he struggled to pull off his burning jacket but not daring to leave it behind.

"Gah!" Ellis exclaimed as he tried to shake the bubbling mess from his arms. "This stuff burns man!" He grabbed the hat from his head and pulled the corroding shirt from his shoulders. He was still struggling when Nick had put a hand on the base of his neck, forcing the kid to look at him.

"Come on, let's get out of this shit!" He demanded, the two instantly running after Coach and Ro, who had successfully turned off the ride.

"Come on, in here!" She waved, motioning to the safe room located in the tunnel of love.

The group wasted no time in rushing in as the steel door swung permanently shut. Everyone sighed heavily and sat, Ellis laying down his shirt as he grit his teeth due to pain. The goo had burned his right fore arm and a majority of the left one.

"Aw shit." Nick said, for the first time being able to take a good look it.

"I thought you were supposed'ta feel good when you're in the tunnel of love." Ellis smiled through the pain as he grabbed is health pack. He made quick work of his left arm, wrapping it quickly and denying Rochelle's offered help. It was impressive when he finished, he had even managed to pull a tight knot with his teeth. But the work he began on his other arm proved he was clearly right handed. He was fumbling with it as he muttered "I got it.".

Nick stood by watching for a moment, beginning to feel surprisingly sorry for the kid. When he remembered what had happened that morning he only became more frustrated. "Dammit, give it here." He demanded as he crouched beside Ellis, attempting to take the gauze.

But this time the country boy was prepared and pulled the bandages away. "Don't worry, I got it." He assured.

"No, you don't." Nick grabbed the gaze from him and began to tighten it around the kid's fore arm. "No you gotta let me know if I'm doing this right." He spread what was left of the available aloe vera over the open wound, causing Ellis to cringe in pain. Before Nick could even think about what he was saying, he did something he had never done. "Sorry," Flew genuinely from his mouth, catching the attention of everyone including himself, but the most surprised Ellis.

"Uh, it's alright." He assured smiling. "Thanks for patchin' me up."

"No problem." Nick responded, finishing up the bandages that luckily ended just at the very bottom of the kid's tribal tattoo.

"If I can make a suggestion," Rochelle spoke up. "It's a pretty nice break we got with this place. With you boys' injuries we should probably rest here today and start up back tomorrow.

"No way!" Ellis sat up. "We just got here! We haven't even seen the Screamin' Oak yet!"

Nick rolled his eyes and looked down on the kid's inflamed arms. He knew it was painful. This hick surely was a tough fighter, even if it did get him in trouble. "Come on kid, look at yourself." He lifted the man's right arm to see the damage done. "The Screaming Oak will still be out there tomorrow. You should take it easy." Ellis almost objected. "If you do, I promise I'll find some way to get you on a ride tomorrow."

The country boy's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked, the grin on his face it's widest yet. "Wait a sec, you ain't tryin' to con me, are ya?" His look went from elated to suspicious in less time than it took for Nick to even make the hard to keep promise.

"Ellis," Nick looked him directly in the eyes, surprised the kid's stare didn't break when he locked on eye contact. It was surprising... and kind of unexpected on his part. "you have my word."

Ellis' eyes caught light once more and he showed his brilliant grin. "Whoo man! Imma get to ride the Screamin' Oak!" He pumped a fist in the air. At this Coach chuckled and Rochelle rolled her eyes playfully. Nick even allowed one corner of his mouth to curl into an upwards amused grin and gave the hick a pat on his bare shoulder.

"Well now that that's settled," Coach leaned up against the wall behind him, stretching slightly. "I'm gonna take a nap. I know we ain't been up long, but those zombies ware you out."

"Yeah, they do." Rochelle yawned in agreement. "I think I'm going to join you there." She laid down on the carpeted floor as she did before, crossing her arms under her face as she drifted to sleep.

Nick stood, playfully shoving Ellis' hat over his eyes. "You should get some rest too." He walked over to the opposite side of the room, completely across from him in not wanting to have a retake of yesterday. Ellis readjusted his hat to look at the conman and stick out his tongue, but then he complied and gently folded his left arm over his right and close his eyes.

Nick just stared at him for a moment, not really thinking about it, his mind was still wrapped up on yesterday. How the hell did that even happen? Dreaming of Ellis? He rarely dreamed at all, and never about anyone. Trust no one but yourself, look out for yourself. Those were the words he lived by. But now this? And at a time like this?

Why Ellis of all people? He could be dreaming about the girl he hooked up with in Vegas about three months before hell broke loose. He could dream about his ex wife. Hell, Rochelle was a decent enough girl. But did he dream of her? No. He had to dream about Ellis. A young mechanical hick from Georgia. Hell, his body wasn't even the type he was attracted to.

At that Nick's eyes began to unconsciously wonder. Ellis had a tight body to say the least, he had to be at least sixty percent muscle. He had broad shoulders and wide biceps, now of course covered by bandages, and that curious tribal tattoo baring from the top. The kid had a good viable six pack, though it had probably gone forever unnoticed by that yellow baggy shirt that now hung out of his back pocket. He must've gone some time without it during his work before this shit started, as his torso was just as bronze tanned as the rest of him. And Nick could just assume his legs and backside were probably just as appealing as the rest of him.

Appealing? What? No, that's not what he thought. Ellis was a moderately good looking guy, he admitted that much. He had a bright smile and an incredible set of eyes. That was all. He was still incredibly childish. Happy go lucky all the time, no matter what was happening. It was inspiring in a way, he was hardly ever down. Even when he was he had an innocent look about him in the way he pouted, lower lip stuck out sadly as if he were a hurt puppy. He was a good guy, the kind that wore his southern heart on his sleeve. Kind and caring to people, the complete opposite of himself. But then again, opposites attract, right?

Wait, what? NO. NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT HE WAS THINKING. This had nothing to do with why he was dreaming of Ellis. NOT. AT. ALL. Besides it had only happened once. Just once. And Nick was damn sure he wasn't going to let it happen again.

He shook his head and crushed his eyes shut, leaning his head back on the wall with an audible sigh. All he needed was sleep.

"Nick,"

He heard the country boy's sweet draw, but tried to ignore it, and the fact he had thought it to be sweet.

"Nick, man get up." There was a groan. "I ain't feelin' right."

At this Nick's eyes opened. He looked across the room to where the kid was, and they went wide.

Ellis was shaking violently, his breathing was raspy and irregular, almost sounding like a growl. His arms where dark shades of brown and green, bumps covering different areas. His blue eyes were dimmed and blood shot, and the same color crimson was running down his mouth.

"Oh my god..." Nick shot up and slid instantly to his side. "Ellis," He held onto the kid tightly as his breathes turned into gasps. "Shit, Ellis, what happened?"

The country boy's breathing stopped entirely for a moment, his mouth closed, and the veins in his face suddenly seemed to fill with black blood. His clouded eyes looked to the other man in a frightening stare as he raised a rotten hand and pointed to the safe room door, cracked open.

Nick looked to it then back to Ellis, laying him down carefully as he stood then grabbed his gun. "Stay here," He said to the broken Ellis. "I'll be right back."

He then swung open the creaking door and readied his aim, but not a single infected in sight. He began to walk cautiously through the dark tunnel, his ears pounding from deafening silence, until he heard the gurgling of a boomer. Coming out heavily from one of the broken walls it was seen. Nick raised his gun, but his finger paused on the trigger as he noticed the purple and tan shirt it was wearing.

"Coach...?" He asked questionably. The once big hearted man responded by emptying his stomach all over Nick's suit.

Nick cussed and wiped the bile from his face, turning quickly from side to side with his gun raised for the horde. Nothing. He breathed heavily and continued walking, the boomer Coach having seemed to vanish into a light, misty fog that seemed endless through the tunnel. It wasn't long after he saw a pink shirt standing in the middle of two swans.

"Ro!" Nick shouted with relief as he picked up the speed towards her. She turned at his call, and to his misfortune, she showed a long, broken jaw that hung open in a grotesque manner. Nick made a disgusted face and started to run away from her when he heard the familiar sound of her tossing the biggest spit ball she could right for his back. He acted on instinct and pulled the burning shirt from his torso, leaving nothing else to shield him if she decided to spit again.

He ran as fast as he could back to the safe room, slamming the door behind him. That's when he heard the laughter of a jockey. He turned slowly to see where he had left Ellis on the floor, now only remained wet pieces of rotten flesh, bandages, and a pair of ruined blue jeans.

"Hey Nick,"

His eyes slowly shot over to his standing friend, panic and fear easily read off his usually uncaring face. Ellis was still shaking, now interrupted by almost fits of trembles, his legs and arms were misshapen and a bright shade of pink, and plastered on his face was a horrifyingly hideous grin. A set of dark, almost abyss eyes appeared from under the brim of his all too familiar hat.

"Ready to ride?" The capped infected asked with a sickening laughter to follow. It then crouched lowly and pounced.

"Hey Nick!"

The man's eyes shot open wildly as he threw his head back, slamming on the wall behind him.

"Hey man, are ya okay?" It took Nick's brain a moment to registrar that he was in the safe room, surrounded by concerned faces and Ellis couched next to him with a hand on his shoulder, dingy yellow shirt back in place. "Ya look like you've just seen a ghost er somethin'."

Nick panted heavily for a moment then took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He exhaled, mostly to himself. "I'm fine."

Rochelle and Coach nodded in relief and continued their packing, but it wasn't enough for Ellis. "Did ya have a bad dream?"

Nick pondered for a moment telling the kid what he saw, but he pushed it aside, not wanting to ever think of it again. "Yeah," he replied plainly. "do me a favor and don't ask."

The country boy nodded and stood, offering his hand to help up the visibly shaken Nick. "We're 'bout ready to start headin' out. And remember, I took a nap and took it easy so you owe me a ride on the Screamin' Oak." He smiled, trying to pull the other man from whatever darkness he was in.

It worked. Nick nodded and smirked slightly as he stood, grabbing his gun and placing back on his jacket. "Yeah, I do. I'll get you one."

"Lock and load people." Coach flipped over the metal bar and and looked back to make sure everyone was ready. He kicked the door open and instantly he was pounced.

"Jockey!" Nick shouted, taking the the pink beast out in one, completely on instinct shot.

"Nice move, Nick!" Ellis called as they headed out the door.

They started through the tunnel with ease, but it started to look all to familiar to Nick. Suddenly from one of the open panels a boomer stepped out, right in front of him and Ellis.

"Watch out!" Nick shouted to him as he pushed the kid, not away like Coach had, but behind himself as if he were a shield. The boomer exploded its smelly guts all over Nick and the sound of an approaching horde rumbled.

"Get back!" Ellis yelled, his turn to defend as he took a step back, forcing Nick against the wall behind them as he tried to clean himself of the vomit. He leaned back slightly into the gambler's chest, trying to get a better angle with his gun and causing Nick's back to meet with the wall. The conman grabbed the pistol from his belt and fired it single handedly as he used his other to wipe his face. "Come on this way!"

The pair started running again, making it up to Rochelle and Coach and they fired at a sizzling spitter, standing perfectly between two of the swans. The group made it through the winding tunnel and up through the maintenance room, all the time calling out comments like 'Swan maintenance room of love'. There wasn't any task too daunting yet, but they knew something would come.

"Oh man, there it is!" Ellis beamed when he stepped outside. "The Screamin' Oak!" He beamed as he practically skipped out, shooting the pathetic walkers that failed miserably to destroy his joy.

"That's it?" Nick asked, looking to the small wooden coaster. "I've never been to an amusement park before, but shouldn't a roller coaster named 'The Screaming Oak' be bigger?"

"Ya jus' say that since you haven't had the chance to ride it." Ellis beamed as he hopped over the broken fence.

The other's followed through the mess of wooden beams that were nearly impossible to get out of, Rochelle hitting her head.

"Okay, there's got to be a better way than this." She sighed in annoyance and she rubbed the right side of her temple.

"I got one!" Ellis grinned, looking like he could burst.

"What are you thinking El?" Coach asked.

Ellis moved to the control panel of the ride. "Alright, if we start up the ride, we can follow along the tracks to the other side where the control booth and exit gates are. But were gonna have'ta move fast 'cause this thing is gonna attract all kinds of zombies with the noise alone." The others looked to each other, then nodded. "Yes!" Ellis grinned and hopped over the tall yellow gate, disappearing into a tunnel for a moment.

"Uh, Overalls?" Nick called for him.

"Alright start it up!" The country boy called back. "I'll switch it off on the other side."

With that Nick shrugged and pulled the switch. A moment later, Ellis went whizzing by in the coaster carts, gun in hand, as he yelled with excitement. Nick smirked with amusement as the ride opened and the others poured onto the tracks.

Ellis was loving every second of the ride. It felt like a movie, a video game, his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. He fired at the infected he saw and for the fun of it even threw out a pipe bomb. But even over the roaring of the tracks, one sound in particular caught his attention.

"Aw shit!" He shouted as he entered the tunneled portion of the ride. There, walking dead center of the tracks, was a witch. "Cryin' bitch!" He braced himself, ready to fight all he could to stop this thing when he heard her growl, then scream, and suddenly stop. He looked with surprised nervousness to see the cart plowed had her clear into next week. "Hell yeah! That's how it's done!" He cheered with victory. As he saw the control booth in the clearing he stood, ready with his gun. He jumped from the speeding ride and did a painfully flat roll into the booth. He groaned, but picked himself up and slammed his hand down on the emergency stop button. That's when he noticed Nick.

As Ellis was getting his wish for a ride, the others followed behind, dealing with what only seemed like special infected as the country boy had cleared out all the others. A massive charger came tumbling in from the hill of the track, scooping Nick up with ease, and ran him up to the peak of the ride, away from the others.

"Nick!" Ellis called to him, firing from a long shot. He pulled the trigger seven times before the ugly sucker fell, leaving Nick to fall dangle off the edge of the tracks.

"Aw shit!" Nick said as he attempted to pull his slipping hands up. "I can't do this on my own, someone give me some help!"

"Don't worry Nick I'm commin' for ya!" Ellis yelled to him, taking off full speed back down the track.

Nick continued holding on by a fingertip grip, groaning all the while as the pain built up in his arms until they finally let go. Just as he started to fall in a panic he felt a secure grip on his left wrist and looked up.

"Y'know I'd never leave ya down here." Ellis beamed down to him. "Let me help ya up." Nick looked to him in astonishment as he was helped up. The kid must've sprinted halfway back around the tracks to get to him. "Here," Ellis passed him a syringe. "I grabbed it from one of the safe rooms when Coach wasn't watchin'."

Nick took the needle from the mischievous country boy and grinned as he pulled off the cap. "Thanks, killer." He drove the point into his leg without hesitation and instantly felt a rush. "Whoa," He said as all his senses seemed to heighten. "That's better."

"Ya'll alright?" Coach asked as she and Rochelle came up the tracks. "You looked like your were hanging from a thread."

"I'm fine." Nick breathed as they stared to continue back down the tracks.

"Hey yall look!" Ellis pointed to a bright red door. "Safe house ahead!"

The group ran with no further issues into the room and started gathering their need supplies. It was becoming more like a habit then a pattern now. Supply. Kill. Resupply. Kill. Rest. The last one was optional.

"Did yall see me on that ride?" Ellis asked brightly. "All I need now is some cotton candy, and this'll be the best day of my life."

Nick looked to him quizzically. "What's cotton candy?" He asked.

Coach and Rochelle turned to him in surprise, But Ellis looked to him in absolute shock. "Shoot it's only best damn carnival food around! You're tellin' me you've never had cotton candy?"

"Never heard of it." The city gambler responded.

"Hey, ya know what, it's alright." Ellis smiled. "You let me get a ride on the Screamin' Oak, Imma get you some cotton candy."

He passed him and snapped open the next door, the group charging out. Nick's shot lasted a long while, he even began to feel better. They ran through a weaving maze of dead barns, rotten infected, and smokers. Ellis began wonder why they hadn't seen a zombie cow yet, but they were all grateful, being as it would just be another thing to worry about a massive bull come barreling at you. They had chargers for that.

As they continued, the dark carnival music seemed to only become more eerie, and Nick was becoming increasingly pissed off by the occasional "Moustachio!" followed by laughter. His prime goal was to find the source and kill it.

"Hey yall, come over here!" Ellis called to them, following as the Moustachio seemed to be getting louder. He picked the guitar out from over his shoulder and smiled proudly at the confused trio. "Get a load of this." He pulled the six string back straight over his head and brought it smashing back down onto a little red disk which caused a heavy brick to shoot vertically up a staff and ring a bright red bell. "How 'bout that?" He grinned full of himself.

Coach and Rochelle rolled their eyes as Nick looked at him strangely. "Howdja... do that?" He asked, looking to the bell placed a few good yards above their heads.

"Three words." Ellis responded. "Natural. Born. Talent." He smirked in a jokingly arrogant fashion.

To this Nick looked unamused. "Oh, good." He aimed his gun for the cartoon pistachio and pulled the trigger just as it went into another fit of 'Moustachio! Hahahahahaha!'.

Ellis looked to him in disbelief. "You just shot Moustacio!" He exclaimed.

"Yep." Nick agreed as they all started picking up the pace again.

Ellis caught up to him. "Well, why'd ya do that?"

"Three words." Nick grinned. "He. Was. Annoying."

When they reached the bumper cars, a spitter had attempted to nail them, but she was cancelled out by Coach's quick call to hop up in the carts. They made it through the next round of barns, hopping on rooftops to where Ellis made a comment of feeling like he was in a spy movie, and fighting a seemingly endless horde of infected of all types to get to the next safe room.

They spilled in the usually way, trying to catch their breath as they sat in various places around the room. This one happened to be shaped like an 'L'.

"Hey," Coach said looking up at the posters plastered around the room, all with the title of 'Midnight Riders'. "Ya'll know the Midnight Riders? They gonna save us."

"Uh, Coach," Ellis stopped him disappointingly. "I hate to break it ya but I don't think they're actually here."

"No!" The heavy man waved him off. "We start their finale, that chopper is gonna know something's up. Because nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has a bigger light show than the Midnight Riders."

At that the country boy jumped up with joy. "Woo hoo! This is gonna be like the..." He started to count mentally on his fingers. "fourth time the Midnight Riders have saved my life."

Nick smiled slightly and approved. "Unless someone has a better idea, let's rock." He reached for the door only to be intercepted by Coach's hand.

"No hold on," He said. "We'll have a better chance of that pilot seein us if it's dark out side. The sun hasn't even gone down yet, so let's just wait it out here for a while."

No one complained, so everyone just relaxed on the floor.

"Oh hey, hold on a sec." Ellis said as he picked up his gun, looking out the previous door. Seeing nothing in sight he opened it once more.

Nick was instantly up to follow. "Ellis what are you-"

"Jus' hold on a sec, I'll be right back." He called as he held his hands up for the others to stay. "I'll fire if I need a hand."

Rochelle and Coach sunk back down a little uneasily, but Nick stood by the open door in waiting. Where the hell was the kid going? A few minutes went by and the conman could feel himself begin to sweat, mentally kicking himself for it as his face portrayed that he was simply annoyed. Then speeding around the outside of a tent appeared Ellis with four unfamiliar blobs in his hands and an elated goofy grin on his face. Nick stepped aside to let him come in, analyzing the fluff as it went by.

"He-y! Ellis my man!" Coach smiled as he stood.

Ellis grinned and passed the one thing of fluff to Coach and one to Rochelle. "I thought we all would need a little bit of sugar if we wanna put on a show tonight." He turned to the puzzled gambler and held out one of the two remaining balls of fluff. "Here ya go." He smiled as he handed it off. "Cotton candy jus' like I promised."

Nick looked down to the multicolored ball of fluff he had received. It had been passed on to him by a swirling red and white cone that held it in place. It still felt warm.

"Well go on, take a bite!" Ellis encouraged, having already made a nice dent in his own.

Nick shrugged, knowing trying it wouldn't kill him, and took a bite of the fluff. It was incredibly sweet, much more than he usually cared for, but it was so light and, well, fluffy. It was like a sugary cloud that just melted in his mouth.

"Like it?" Ellis asked anxiously, more than half of his now gone.

"Aside from this being the weirdest thing I've ever eaten," Nick said, examining the melting part of the fluff that his mouth had encountered. "It's probably one of the best things I've eaten too."

They all continued eating their cotton candy while idly chit chatting, Coach ready to go for another nap, being he was older and heavier, and Rochelle claimed the phrase 'beauty rest'. The went to the opposite side of the safe room, light snoring heard a few moments after.

"Ya sure you don't wanna rest up to Nick?" The country boy asked. "You've looked kinda tired ever since your shot wore off."

The suited man was tired, immensely so. But he didn't want to dream again. At first it was Ellis being all lovey dovey, then it was Ellis dying and becoming one of those psychopathic monsters. He didn't want to take a chance on a third. "No," He replied easily as he rolled his head back. "I'd rather stay awake."

"It's that nightmare ya had, ain't it?" Nick looked to him. "Ya know I had those a lot when I was lil'. There was always some crazy shit that happened, nothin' explainable, but it made me call for my ma every time. She told me talkin' about them helped them to go away." Ellis tilted his head slightly, looking directly at the conman. "Ya sure you don't wanna talk 'bout it?"

Nick looked to him and thought about it. Would it help at all? This kid was the root of it anyways, so what more damage could be done? He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "You died."

"Uh," Ellis' eyes widened at the statement and he chuckled slightly out of nervousness. "I beg your pardon?"

"I had a dream that you were a rotting, shaking mess of blood and zombie meat and you were dying." Nick replied keeping his head back and eyes closed.

Ellis was listening attentively now, immediately interested, and he scooted himself forward a bit. "Well what happened?" He asked.

"You told me to go outside the safe room, well you motioned me to, so I did." Nick continued. "There wasn't a single walker until I saw a him."

"Him?"

"Coach as a boomer." Nick explained. "The bastard puked on me and vanished. Still no walkers though. Then I found Ro as a spitter and she splashed me pretty good." He put a hand on his back remembering how realistic it felt. "Then I went back to the safe room..." He trailed off.

"And?" Ellis encouraged.

Nick twitched as he remembered the ugly sight. "You were laughing." He explained. "Your flesh had fallen off, you were all pink and shaking." He remembered the twisted smiled that had been plastered on his face. "And you sounded like hell. You asked me if I was ready to ride and pounced. That's when I woke up."

Ellis let the man rest for a moment, taking in his story. "Well shoot Nick my nightmares were never this bad."

Beneath their lids, Nick's eyes rolled. "Thanks." He said a bit too harshly.

"But ya know," Ellis started, trying to comfort him. "we're all okay. We're gonna make it through this, withoutta doubt. You don't need to worry 'bout me or anyone else, okay?"

Nick groaned. "That doesn't help. Even the first night, I spazzed out after I woke up." He remembered seeing Ellis on his shoulder and jolting away.

"Well what was that one 'bout?" The country boy asked.

"I'm not saying anything about it." The gambler replied.

"Come on Nick, I'm jus' tryin'ta help ya out."

"No." He answered solemnly again. "It's not important."

"Well if it's givin' ya trouble-"

Nick shot up, opening his eyes to stare seriously at Ellis. "Listen, kid, I'm not going to tell you about it, you already caused me enough trouble by being a part of it."

"I was in it again?" Ellis asked. "Okay, now you gotta tell me."

"It's none of your business." Nick waved him off and rolled his head back, once again closing his eyes.

"It is too my business." Ellis kept up determinedly. "If ya are gonna keep going off havin' dreams about me I at least deserve to know what they're of."

"You kissed me, okay!?" Nick finally admitted, shooting forward to be face to face with the kid as he raised his voice slightly. "After you patched up my neck you said you'd kiss it and make it better so you kissed me, alright?" After his tangent he sat back against the wall once more, assuming his regular position with a little more force when his head met the wall.

Ellis was too far into shock to registrar what he had heard for a few moments. "Well..." He said finally, sitting himself up on the floor, unsure of when he had leaned back. "That means...somethin'..." He took off his cap to scratch his head for a moment.

"Yeah it means something." Nick agreed angrily. "It means I'll never get to sleep ever again."

"Well I wish I knew what to say," Ellis placed the hat back on his head. "but I dunno whether to be pissed or apologize."

Nick sighed, caving slightly. "Don't apologize." He said easily. "But don't be pissed at me either. It wasn't exactly my choice."

Ellis chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess your right. I guess we can all think up some pretty weird stuff."

Nick sighed heavily in response. "Why don't you get some rest." He offered. "That concert is going to attract one hell of a horde."

Ellis nodded slightly and leaned back on the wall. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Hey Ellis?" Nick's voice caught his attention a final time.

"Yeah?"

The gambler put his head down, becoming eye level with the country boy. "Thank you."

Ellis smiled broadly. "You're welcome."

It wasn't long after Nick could tell that he had fallen asleep too, and with no company he wasn't far behind.

This time there was no dreams. No Ellis. Nick's mind seemed to continue into blackness until he heard Coach's voice.

"Get your ass up, rock star." He said, kicking him lightly. "It's time for the show."

They all prepared cautiously then headed for the stage. Coach activated the sound board while the other's were all working on Ellis' plan of spreading around boxed fireworks were left. When ready the country boy jumped up on stage and stood before the center mic.

"Man, I have always wanted to do this." He grinned and he pulled out his guitar.

"Fight for your life on a stage crawling with zombies?" Nick asked as he started the sound board.

"Naw, just stand on the Midnight Rider's stage." Ellis smiled as he set off the fireworks, but as recorded music began to blast through the speakers, he was crushed at the thought of his favorite band lip syncing.

The howl of the horde signaled them to get ready, and the true show began. From literally everywhere they could, infected came roaring in. By this point they had the strategy to stay together, no matter what. They stood in what could almost be called a square formation and banged out both the regular and special infected with no major problems. But when the ground started shaking, and a forgotten roar was heard, it seemed like all but Nick's nightmare had come to life.

A tank came barreling onto the stage, slapping each of the survivors aside and targeting Coach. Everyone regrouped and and fired all they had, the southern man yelling for help the whole time. Eventually it fell, but Coach was unable to stand. It took both Rochelle and Nick to get the man to his feet as the shopper started to land. The three climbed inside to see Ellis lagging a few feet behind. As the helicopter started to rise, the country boy picked up the pace and jumped, missing it's leg by an inch, and surely falling to his infested death when a firm grip caught his wrist. He looked up to Nick, grinning in surprise.

"Now you know I'd never leave you down there." He said as he pulled up the country boy.

Ellis turned to him greatly. "I do." He said genuinely.

Nick felt himself softly smile at this as they all rose into the sky, taking of as the lyrics 'And we shall be the ones in victory.' rang out, finishing the concert.


	3. Swamp Fever

As the helicopter took off, everyone was panting and smiling.

"Woo man," Ellis said, stretching from his near death fall. "can you believe we made it out of that?"

"Yeah," Coach sighed as he and Rochelle worked on healing where the tank had pumbled him. "I'm surprised I'm still standing after that ugly tank got me. Thank ya'll for that."

"It's no problem Coach." Rochelle grinned. "Now that it's over we can all just heal up and rest."

"For sho. " The heavy man nodded. "And after that, I'm taking ya'll out for a steak dinner."

All that everyone began to get hungry. "Coach, I'll fry you up a whole cow after we're out of here." Nick said, being almost serious.

"Hey, Mr. Piolet," Ellis said, slipping on the available headset. "Where exactly are we headed?"

The pilot wheezed on the other side of the line, making a disgusting noise roar through the country boy's ears. "Uh," He finally said. "The drop off station..." He trailed off. "After that they'll..." Silence.

Ellis narrowed his eyes as he looked to the front seat. "They'll... what?" He asked, receiving no answer. The pilot was still.

Nick noticed his stare and turned to him. "What's up kid?" He asked, taking in the kid's puzzled features.

"I think somethin's wrong." He responded, he then heard a loud ringing over the headset, causing him to rip it off.

At that the chopper shifted suddenly, banking hard to the left, everyone let out a cry of surprise.

"Hey what the-" Coach turned to see the piolet stand and look back at them, his face dark and eyes blood shot and it released a throaty growl.

He shifted the wheel again, this time turning to the right quickly and causing Nick to stumble over a fallen pack. He flailed his arms wildly for a moment and pulled out his pistol. Ellis reached out to the man and grabbed him by the front of his suit, holding on to one of the inside bars for support. The pilot ran at Rochelle to which Coach shot up and grabbed a hold of it, placing it in a steady head lock. Nick took not a second thought to aim for the ugly creature and take a shot at it's head, splattering its brains all over the chopper.

The aerial vehicle then began to fall rapidly, causing the survivors to literally hang on for their lives. Rochelle forced herself into the piolet's seat and took hold of the controls. It was a useless attempt, the wheel was caught on the right side, hopelessly jammed.

As they fell in a sadistic spiral, Rochelle strapped herself in, Coach doing the same in the co piolet's seat, and Nick and Ellis locking in the back. Coach pulled back on his handles, causing them to go from a nose dive to a tail spin. As they came closer and closer to the ground below, Rochelle screamed and put her arms over her face, Coach still fumbling with the dead controls, and Nick, without thinking, pulled Ellis close to him, chest to chest in what could only be described as an inseparable grip and closed his eyes tightly. The country boy mimicked this, holding tightly to the other man's shoulders as his stomach began to swirl and he began to scream as well.

The chopper continued it's speeding decent until finally they crashed, shaking the survivors violently as they were slammed into a mucky patch of swamp water. Both Rochelle and Coach drove their heads into the dash, leaving a promise of a bruised pulsing headache, and Nick and Ellis jolted, knocking the top of their heads on the ceiling of the small aircraft.

Slowly everyone sat up with a groan, Nick and Ellis releasing each other as the country boy stood up quickly, hand over his mouth, and ran off of the chopper to spill his beloved cotton candy all over the mud. Nick followed him out and shot the two of three walkers that tried running towards the poor kid as Rochelle and Coach unstrapped themselves from the cockpit.

"I can't believe you shot the piolet." Ellis said finally, wiping his face and taking a few deep breaths.

"Well he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" Nick responded as grabbed the pills from his belt, offering them to the hick.

"True, true, he was a zombie." Ellis agree as he swallowed the meds quickly. "But he was our only piolet."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis." He explained again. "He must've gotten bit before he picked us up."

Rochelle was the first to be successfully out of the chopper. "Hey, are you guys alright."

"Yeah," Ellis calmed her. "Just losin' my lunch is all."

"You gonna be alright Ellis?" Coach asked as he stepped out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hey look," Nick said, pointing to a small shed. "I think I see a train over there."

The country boy stood fully and readjusted his hat. "Well then let's go check it out and kick some zombie ass!" He smiled as he took off, the others following.

"No CEDA, No Military. Stay out." Coach read as they passed a welcome sign into the small town.

"Well that ain't very friendly." Ellis commented.

"Oh great." Nick said sarcastically. "We we crash land in front of a village that hates everyone. Feels like the Westboro Baptist Church."

In the cart laid a few spare guns and weapons, Ellis picking up another axe being his guitar was lost in the crash, and everyone gathered a new health kit. They ran passing a narrow street of abandoned houses and buildings, cutting through a short bit of trees to be pounced by a hunter, and approached a small docking station with a ferry on the other side.

"I'm callin' the boat over!" Nick yelled, starting the crank. It let off a a rusty moan and signaled the horde. "Shit."

The group fired rapidly, an on coming charger fell to it's knees before it could strike and jockey hoping on to Nick's back was blown off before he could even say to shoot it. As the ferry drifted slowly closer, a spitter exploded just after she tossed a nice gooey wad at them, hitting a majority of ankles and calves, but not doing too much damage.

"Come on, get inside!" Nick demanded as the boat's gates opened. Instantly the group swarmed inside, Rochelle slamming the button to send it back where it came.

"Hey, if yall ask me," Ellis commented as the infected on the shore line failed miserably to continue after them. "These swamp people got it all figured out. No cops, no rules..."

"No indoor plumbing." Rochelle made a disgusted face while the country boy looked to her in surprised.

"They figured out how to stop goin' to the bathroom? Man, that's AMAZIN'!" He grinned. Coach placed a hand to his forehead as Nick shook his head. Suddenly the gears in his head began to crank. "Oh, wait a minute, I just got that..." He too made a disgusted face. "Shit, that's gross as hell."

The gates once again opened on the other side, leading into a path of unsteady wood docks and mud. The infected came running up onto the docks from all directions, randomly placed sheds and houses lining them as they went. Nick laughed to himself darkly as he picked up a machete, decapitating any undead creature that came within a foot of him.

The path was winding, but not too hard to figure out and soon the group found a safe house inside an old drainage ditch. They slammed the door shut, but this room was almost no different than the outside. It was probably only seven feet tall and fifteen feet in length, and the ground to Nick's dismay was still nothing but concrete and mud.

He walked over to the next door and looked out it bitterly. "Great. Nothing but mud, mudders, and more mud."

"Aw come on Nick." Ellis teased. "Ya ain't scared of a little mud are ya?"

"No, I just don't like it." It was filthy and disgusting. Who knew what else was out there swimming with the infected, making Nick's idea of the whole ordeal that much more unpleasant. The only thing worse would be a sewage drain.

"Well then look on the bright side." The country boy stepped by him and pumped his shot gun. "At least we haven't run into any infected gators."

He popped open the door and fired at the dirty walkers as they bolted at them. Nick seized the opportunity to avoid the water by walking along the water's edge, but eventually found himself needing to cross. This is when a jockey decided to pounce him, causing him to slosh the hated water around until Rochelle shot the little beast and he fell into the pit.

"Shit." Nick said angrily as he shook the muck off his arms. "All this swamp water is going to ruin my white suit."

"You mean the one with zombie brains all over it?" Rochelle laughed over her gun fire. "That one?"

"Brains come out," He spat bitterly as he picked up his wetted gun. "swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know that."

Ellis chuckled as he passed. "Best ya get accustomed to it anyway." He said. "Looks like nothin' but mud from here on out."

Nick groaned as he followed, knowing he was probably right. They walked on, killing infected as they hurled themselves at the group, and Ellis grinning when something caught his eye.

"Hey yall, watch this!" He encouraged, aiming his gun for a knocked over propane canister and pulled the trigger. There was a small explosion followed by and angry yell.

A charger came running out in small flames and headed crookedly for Ellis, merely knocking him into the mud as he flew by. The country boy came up from the sludge missing his hat and spitting the dirty blood water from his mouth.

"Easy there, fireball." Nick said, pulling the messy kid to his feet as he picked up his favorite hat. "Let me get you up."

The two continued behind Coach and Rochelle, swamp water dripping off Ellis' hat like rainfall, and ran until they saw a crashed, torn up airplane. They gathered inside, finding empty rows of seats and a red handle sticking out from the emergency door.

"Looks like we aren't the only people who crashed today." Coach commented, noticing it's untouched position.

"You're kidding me." Rochelle said, placing a hand on her head "The only way forward is through there?"

"Looks like it." Ellis answered.

Nick grabbed a hold of the handle. "I think it's a safe bet to say an alarm will sound when I open this door." He looked to the others before slamming it down. "Get ready!"

The door flew immediately off its hinges and onto the wing of the plane, following it was a deafening alarm bell ringing wildly. Everyone ran out of the plane and jumped off the wing, sprinting away from the up and coming horde. But when they reached waist deep mud water, and Nick's skin began to crawl, it became a lot tougher.

They fought through about twenty yards of water when Nick pointed out the propped up car on the edge of a slope, leading them to dry land. When they reached the top they noticed a safe room and a closed off fence surrounded by razor wire.

"Well I'll be damned, maybe the swamp people made it." Ellis said as he closed the door, looking out the bared window.

"Nick, what do you think the odds are that the swamp people are still alive?" Rochelle asked the gambler.

"What?" He asked. "Alive and infected, or alive and not zombies?"

"Not zombies."

"A hundred to one." He said positively.

Rochelle nodded as she reloaded her gun. "Sounds about right."

The next door led to the center of the small town. It was ominous looking, dark and creepy were compliments.

"Man," Coach said as he looked around. "It did not end well for these people."

"Yeah well it's not looking so hot for us either." Nick said as they began to go through the town.

Coach found a frying pan and made a comment on the fried chicken his mom had once made, and Ellis' rumbling stomach told him to stop talking about it. The ground some became mucky again, brown water about to their ankles soaked them coldly as they were assaulted by smokers and spitters.

"Hold on a second," Rochelle stopped the group as they listened closely, the sound of sobs in the air coming from a familiar source.

Nick hmphed. "Sounds like my ex wife." He commented as she came walking out from beside one of the homes.

"Hey yall better kill the lights." Ellis suggested, switching off his own. The others copied. "Okay now let's jus quietly sneak around her and maybe she won't try to kill us."

They agreed silently and were able to get around her, running as soon as they saw the docks. As safe as they could be, they check through the rotting swamp homes, finding a bottle of pills, a pipe bomb, and an adrenaline shot that Rochelle took a the turn of taking. She came across another iron skillet and picked it up, daring anyone to make a joke about it, and Coach picked up a half fueled chainsaw.

Ellis noticed a bridge connecting them to another dock and he pulled the lever, walkers charging at them all the way. Nick was the first to step up onto the roof, and a moment later a familiar pressure wrapping around his torso and a foul stench fill his nostrils. He was on his back in a second, being dragged off the luckily small building and pounding against the wood ground below, a loose shingle making a nice cut along his jaw line, but the smoker showed no mercy for the man as he only pulled him closer.

Rochelle took a good shot separating the rotten tongue from the body and bringing Nick's slide to a halt. The smoker ran off as the others came down to help him.

"Ya alright man?" Ellis pulled him up. "You liked like you hit the ground pretty hard."

"Yeah," Nick said as he flung of the overly weighted flesh still twisted around him. "Just this gross shit."

They kept running, making it by the last few shacks, Nick spotting a lit fire barrel like the kind homeless people used in New York, naturally wondering how it got that way, and ran through a small patch of trees to find an elevated, secluded house they would use as the next safe room. Once inside, they noticed it was a basic square, set up with a littering of paper wrappers all around it and a few cans of mystery food and water bottles in the corner. Ellis used a combination of precision and country hick skill to open four of the cans with his axe while Coach tossed a bottle to Nick.

"Whatcha got Ellis?" The heavy man asked as he took a drink and passed the bottle off to Rochelle.

"Well on the menu tonight we've got some green beans, two cans of baked beans, and a thing off somethin' that smells like cat food." he said making a disgusted face.

Nick swallowed some of the water and offered it to him. "Open the last one." He said, picking up the can of green beans.

Ellis did as he was asked and smiled as he opened the can. "Hey Rochelle," He caught the black woman's attention. "I think yall are gonna like this." He tilted the can towards her to reveal sweet peaches. She instantly smiled and took the can from him gratefully. The country boy then stood, taking the feline food to the barred window and tossing it out. "Chew on that you zombie bitches!" He grinned, satisfied with himself, and returned to the food, passing off one of the remaining cans to Coach and passing the water back to Nick.

They had no utensils, but they all ate in very different, very interesting ways. Rochelle was picking up the peach slices between her thumb and index finger, not spilling a single drop of the juice as she lowered it into her mouth while Coach was able to pull off the starting piece of the dead chain saw and use it as a spoon. Nick had wiped off his machete on his suit leg, grumbling while he did it, and used it to almost amusingly toss the green beans into his mouth. Ellis on the other hand didn't hesitate to put the can directly to his lips and taking enormous gulps.

After their much needed dinner, they decided to call it a night. Well, actually Rochelle, Nick and Ellis decided to call it a night after Coach started snoring. Rochelle laid herself out on the ground, using old news paper as a pillow, and fell asleep almost just as fast. Nick was next in line, he yawned and scratched his face, then cursed in pain.

"Damn it!" He said, pulling his fingers down to see them glistening in blood.

"What is it?" Ellis looked over. "Oh shit that's right, ya got cut when that smoker gotcha didn't ya?" He came over beside him and pulled out his health kit, removing some alcohol and cotton balls. "Now Imma need ya to hold still for a sec. I ain't exactly sure how to do this right." He crouched close to the gambler, drenching one of the swabs in the alcohol and leaning in to get a better look at the cut.

The second Nick felt the cool cloth against his skin, a strike of pain ran up his jaw. "Ahh." He groaned, trying to ignore it he closed his eyes.

Ellis paused for a moment. "Sorry..." He said lowly, a bit harsh on himself.

The conman opened his eyes and looked to him for a moment before closing them again. "No, it just stings a little." He explained. "You're doing fine." At that, the country boy continued, a bit more gently than before.

Nick relaxed as he became more accustomed to the kid's easy touch. He could tell Ellis was leaning incredibly close to him as he could feel his breath on his cheek. He opened his eyes carefully, trying to not draw the farmboy's attention as he focused so diligently. Nick could see he was sticking out his tongue slightly, probably biting it to keep from shaking, and his blue eyes narrowed so perfectly as he worked. The gambler couldn't resist as he turned his head slightly more towards him to get a better view and Ellis'eyes met his, listening expectingly.

The country boy waited a moment, studying the conman's eyes, something seeming... unusual. "Uh, Nick?" He asked.

Before Nick could bother to think about what he was doing, think about whatever consequences there might be or what would happen next, he lunged himself forward, latching his lips tightly against Ellis' as his nearest hand rested itself firmly on the base of his head, not allowing him to get away.

The first thing he noticed was how much better it felt in reality then he had imagined in his dream. His lips held almost a sweetness to them due to the baked beans and were slightly chapped, but they felt surprisingly soft. He could tell the kid had been taken completely off guard, as he sat rigidly, but his pump pink lips still felt great on his own. Nick made a rough noise in the back of his throat, rumbling into a low moan as he turned his head to make the kiss deeper, transferring the vibrations to the country hick. Boy, was this kid incredible.

The next thing he was aware of was the pair of strong hands that pushed his back sharply, breaking his grip and the kiss to reveal a very shocked and confused looking Ellis.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" The country boy near shouted, not yet noticing his tilted hat.

Nick breathed heavily, the reality of his action hitting him. "I'm sorry." He said uneasily.

"You're sorry?" Ellis asked, still trying to wrap his head around things. "Ya jus' about took my mouth off!"

"Lower your voice." Nick demanded, raising his slightly but not viciously, and looked over to the others who stirred a little.

Ellis starred at him, but silently complied. "What was that for?" He asked, not so much bite but confusion on his words.

The gambler ran a hand through his greasy hair. "I don't know!" He answered quickly. "I don't know what came over me." He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head in his hand. There was silence for a moment he spoke up again. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to come on to you, it just sort of happened, so let's just forget about it."

The country boy thought for a moment. "Naw, ya don't hav'ta be sorry." He sighed. "I was jus' kinda surprised when it happened, ya know?" He brushed his hair back and reapplied his hat. "I would've appreciated it more if I knew ya were 'bout to pounce me like a goddamn hunter."

"Look I didn't mean to do it." Nick repeated himself. "So can we just drop it?" With that he rolled his head back and sighed in frustration once more, closing his eyes.

Ellis didn't bother to comment again, but the thought still lingered in his head. Where the hell did that come from? One moment he's patchin' up Nick's cut and the next he's being sucked on harder than the vacuum he and Keith had modded to suck up wasp's nests.

And the look Nick gave him right before he did it. Man, he should've known somethin' was up. It wasn't his usual Nick look. It was almost like it was softened in a way, more caring and desirin'. He'd never really seen anythin' like it before. And havin' it come from Nick was a whole different ball game.

But then he went and kissed him. KISSED. HIM. Sure, he had been kissed by girls back home once or twice before, but this one was entirely different. Nick had pulled him into it and held him there, forcin' him into a lip lock 'bout as strong as a tank. Then he wouldn't let go! Her even moaned when he did it, and shoot, he hadn't heard that before. That was deep, like he was enjoying takin' on his lips for a try.

And there was so much force behind it. He almost felt like he'd been side swiped by the charger again. It felt so... passionate, in a way. So full of somethin' that jus' didn't describe Nick's usual character, but it wasn't... bad. And the way he had turned his head only to make it deeper wasn't bad at all either.

Alright, he admitted it, he'd been givin' one hell of a kiss. But from Nick?! The gamblin', sarcastic conman from lord knows where? He was another dude! What was he supposed to say 'bout that? To Ro and Coach? Or to Keith when he got back home? Shoot, what would his ma say?

Well, there actually was an easy one. His ma had always been the accepting type. She had always told him to show your feelin's no matter what and people would accept you. But he had grown to learn that that wasn't always the case. There was always somebody who had somethin' to say 'bout him, either because he was a mechanic or a hick or just plain stupid. But he had never really cared. But then, if that was the case, why should he now?

He laid his head back on the wall and stared up at the ceiling. All he wanted now was some sleep. He'd deal with whatever he had comin' in the morning.

Nick didn't get much sleep that night. He was too busy kicking himself for making a blind gamble that didn't payoff. What the hell was he thinking? He wanted Ellis on his side. Shit, he need him there. Now, he'd basically just slapped him in the face and said 'Oh hey, I know were just together to get through this hell hole, but come here.'. Freaking perfect.

And now he couldn't even get his mind off the kid! All his best traits and even some that he hadn't ever attempted to care for started to stand out. His eyes, the way he faced any challenge without giving up, his goofy, almost childish smile, his obliviousness to the fact that they may not even make it out of this shit swamp alive. Damn, how the hell did this even happen to him? The first time he saw the hick he was instantly annoyed, and his loud personality made him even worse. Now he was swooning over it? Jesus, what had this mess done to him?

He sighed. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Goddamnit. He'd deal with it in the morning.

Not surprising to him, Nick was the first to get up. He started packing, planning on waking Rochelle and Coach later and leaving Ellis to anyone else who would care to deal with him. He had found another pipe bomb and strapped it to his belt, then shoved the half filled water bottle in his pocket and preformed the usual habit of cocking his gun.

The sudden sound caused the country boy to stir and open his eyes. "Mornin'." He said with a yawn.

"Morning." Nick said back flatly.

Ellis stood and took a step forward when he noticed something. He applied all his weight to one foot and made one of the boards beneath him creak. "Get out, no way!" He said excitedly. He dropped to his hands and knees on the floor and ran his fingers around the edges, the gambler now eyeing him curiously. He knocked twice then pulled up the floor board and revealed an something wrapped in a towel. A secret panel.

Ellis slowly pulled back some of the dry material, being careful of whatever could be underneath, then relaxed as he saw it was simply a bright orange unit of some sort.

"Whoa," Nick said as he crouched beside it, recognizing the device.

"What is it?" The country boy asked, staring at it.

Nick smirked and picked up the machine. "It's a defibrillator." He said, adjusting the dials to their lowest setting.

Ellis cocked an eyebrow. "A defib-what now?"

The conman grinned and he stood with the paddles rubbing together in hand. "Watch." He walked over to the sleeping Coach and pulled the plates apart. "Clear." He touched the handles to the other man's arm, causing his eyes to shoot open and have him fall over in shock.

"OW!" He shouted, sitting up to the fairly amused Nick and noticing the device in his hands. "What in sweet hell do you think you're doing?" He snatched the machine from the gambler and Rochelle sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking to the pissed Coach.

"Damn funny man Nick here just about killed me with this defibrillator." He grumbled.

Rochelle looked to him in shock. "Nick!"

"What?" He asked casually, the grin no playing on his features, those Ellis could detect the hint of humor in his tone. "They're supposed to wake you up right? At least we know it works."

"Uh," The country boy spoke up, a confused look still on his face. "Ya know I thought that was pretty funny, but I still don't get what it's for."

Rochelle sighed. "When your heart stops, a defibrillator is used to shock it back into action."

"Basically, it brings people back from the dead without turning them into flesh eating bastards." Nick explained, throwing a health kit over his shoulder.

Ellis nodded in understanding. "Cool."

They gathered their things and popped open the door. They headed out into a somewhat woodsy area, a few barns and walkers that Nick took the heads off of. They spotted a few more houses and searched for extra supplies, Coach encouraging them to be respectful to the deceased as they did. Compared to earlier, this bit of running was turning out to be a walk in the park.

They came along a tall, unmarked building under construction and climbed the scaffolding. The building inside was dark and overgrown, peeling paint covered the walls and holes in the floors. As they fought off the stumbling walkers and a single spitter, they heard the quiet sound of a buzzing electronic and a clouded "Hello?" They began scrambling to find it, Rochelle spotting the source to be a radio set up on a small table.

"Hello?" She tried to answer back into the microphone.

"You got to hold down this button here." Coach said, moving with his action. "Try it again."

"Hello?" Rochelle asked.

"Woo, well hello!" A voice on the other side called. "It's been real quiet now since my woman got bit."

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed the mic. "Can you help us?"

"Well of course!" The voice replied. "Now, where're you at?"

"Uh..." Nick turned around, seeing no signs anywhere. "At a plantation with a big gate."

The man mhmmed in recognition. "Alright now, stay right where you is at. I'm be comin for yah." With that the line went out.

The group had a moment of relief. "Woo, boy! We're gettin' out of here!" Ellis said happily, cut short by the sound of on coming infected.

"Alright well we best hold our place till whoever it is gets here." Coach said, pulling out his gun.

As they came running from the building and the trees, the group shot everything they had at the horde. A charger came by, picking up Rochelle and slamming her twice before it fell, and another spitter wad hit the wall behind them, splashing on Ellis' right arm and causing him to rip off the bandages. A hunter pounced Nick and gave his suit a nice slice on the side before Coach could kick it aside and put a bullet through it's head.

But then an unwanted yell filled the air and everyone held their breath. A tank came barreling out at them in his usual, gorilla like way.

"Where do these guys even come from?" Ellis questioned as he fired.

Coach lit a molotov and threw it at the creature, running as he did. It him on the left shoulder and instantly he was ablaze, but that just pissed him off. He picked up a chunk of earth and hurled it at the black man, knocking him over as it broke of against his left side. He then did a wide turn, coming straight back at the firing group.

It threw Nick to the side, giving him a hard blow and knocking him far off his feet. He groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his stomach, hearing the rumbling stop and signaling the over drugged infected's death.

"Ya' ain't so good to us down here." Ellis appeared by his side, trying to get a grip on the man's shoulders. "We gotta get you back on your feet."

"No," Nick swung his arm up, knocking his away. "I got it."

The country boy stared at him a moment in confusion and then slight frustration. "We ain't got time for this." He took hold of the gambler once more. "Come on, get up."

The pair stumbled to their feet as a loud boom hit their ears and the ground shook. They turned quickly, looking for the tank to notice that the gate had been blown open, leading them to the docks where a boat rested for them.

"Everyone one on the boat!" Rochelle shouted as she passed them with the banged up Coach. "Now!" Ellis and Nick wasted no time in complying, running as fast as they could to the slippery planks.

"Woo! Here they come now!" A voice on the small tug boat shouted. "Hurry up now!"

They ran into the water with no hesitation and sloshed over to the broken pier then made an easy jump off of it into the safety of the ship as it started to take off. A hunter crying off in the distance pounced at them, only to land in the frigged waters below.


	4. Hard Rain

As the survivors sat back to catch there breath, a now familiar voice caught their ears.

"Well now, ain't this a sight." A man walked out from the steering section of the boat. Nick halfway shuttered at the sight. If Ellis was a country hick, this guy was a full on hillbilly. "M'name's Virgil." He smiled with yellow teeth. "Welcome aboard. Here," He leaned back to retrieve a few small bags of random chips and a five canned sodas hanging on a plastic cord. "Take a load off and have yurself a bite." They all sighed and thanked him gratefully as they dispersed the snacks.

"How long have you been out here?" Rochelle inquired as she ate away at her chex mix.

"Since the infection started." Virgil smiled, they all looked up to him in surprise.

"Since the infection?" Nick asked. "In this tiny boat?"

"Yep." The hillbilly captain smiled again. "I always knew this was gonna happen. Government secrets n' all. So I've just been stocking up. Bellow the deck I've still got me enough food to last three four more months."

Ellis took a drink. "Don't ya ever get to sleep?"

"Under there's well." Virgil said. "I would sleep on deck but it gets ta raining pretty hard some days." He stepped back up to the wheel. "So I reckon yu's been through some tough times."

"You can say that again." Coach answered.

"Yeah no joke." Ellis commented. "We've done nothin' but mostly walkin' from the evac. station in Savannah. We made it out of the hotel and over to the mall okay, but there were zombies everywhere! Literally on every floor there was somethin'. Luckily, Jimmie Gibbs stock car was still there, we were able to fill it with enough gas to get us up and out of the way. But ya know, you can only get so far in a car, especially when the roads are filled with lots of other ones. So we ended up gettin' out and walkin' over to Whisperin' Oaks, I even got to ride the Screamin' Oak and ran over a few of the bastards. Then we found the Midnight Riders stage and we set off all the lights they had until a chopper came and got us. We had just started goin' too when he decided to turn into one of those zombitches and nearly tried to kill us all, so Nick shot him and we crash landed in that swamp town."

"Whoo-ey!" Virgil responded after the story. "Well I'd definitely say yus been through some tough times!" He laughed. "But explain it to me, which one of yus is Nick?"

The other three survivors looked over to the conman only to see that he had fallen asleep with a bag of Lays in hand.

Ellis laughed lightly. The tough gambler actually looked kind of adorable. "Well that's Nick." He responded to Virgil. "I'm Ellis."

"Rochelle."

"I'm Coach."

"Well it's nice to meet yus." The captain smiled and turned back to them, tossing Coach a burlap sack. "Since it looks like yus gonna be drifting with me awhile, you might as well get a load off your backs."

Coach nodded in response and dropped in his gun, then passed it off to Rochelle who followed the pattern, then to Ellis who then laid it lightly on the floor.

"Nick can do the same when he gets up." He said.

"So Virgil," Rochelle started. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well litl' lady I was a craw fisher." The man smiled. "I got New Oreleens some of the best craw fish this side of the Mississipi"

Coach mused. "That sounds great."

"It sure does!" Virgil laughed. "But I'm assuming yus have seen the waters round here since yu crash landed. Not gonna be anymore of those things round here for a while." He then looked to his controls, his features changing slightly.

"Ellis..."

The group turned Nick's voice. He was still asleep. They then turned to Ellis questioningly.

"Hell, don't look at me!" He humphed, turning slightly and hiding his blush under the brim of his hat. "I don't know what he's thinkin'."

Virgil chuckled. "Well I guess we all know who he be dreaming bout at night." He turned back to the control panels and tapped them. No luck. He groaned and moved to the middle of the deck, opening the floor boards to the lower area he had mentioned. "Consarn'it!" He said, standing again to slam it shut and return to the wheel, causing Nick to stir subtly.

"Uh," Coach started. "Everything okay?"

"Sorry fellas, but we're gonna hav'ta make a pit stop." Virgil said, turning the boat to dry land.

"Pit stop?" Ellis asked.

"Bout out of fuel!" Virgil signaled them to look at the meter, stepping out of the way. "Need some diesel if we wanna go any further." He stopped the boat and walked onto the deck, looking to them seriously. "Now, I don't wanna sound harsh on yus, but I'm not getting off this here boat. I'll drive yus as far as the water front, but I some gas to do it. So yu all can just go to shore, get some diesel, and bring it back. Deal?"

Coach sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be the walk in the park Virgil made it sound like. "Yeah," He agreed anyway. "We can do that."

The hillbilly captain grinned. "Then let's get her don'!" He returned to the wheels and brought them closer to shore. "Yus might wanna wake up the one in the suit, he looked like he was fighting pretty good back yonder there." They pulled up shore just as Nick started waking, whatever dream he was having seriously pissing him off. He groaned and stood, stretching slightly as they hopped off the boat. "Now I'll throw the anchor just off the shore, waitin' for yus." Virgil explained, pulling away from the dock and out of the way of the dangerous shore line. "Signal at me when you get the gas!"

Nick starred at him for a moment then to the others. "What are we supposed to signal him with?"

"Oh there's flares in the gun bag." Ellis answered, picking up a axe he saw by a nearby car.

The gambler looked to him curiously. "Gun bag?"

The country boy turned to him, his features not aggravated, but annoyed. "You didn't grab the gun bag?"

"Me?" Nick asked, raising his voice slightly. "Who died and made me gun monitor."

"Pretty much everybody."

Nick was about to retaliate when Coach jumped in. "Look here yall," He said, stepping between them and pointing to a sign. "the gas station's right across the street. We coulda already been there and back by now. Come on."

He picked up a chainsaw off the back of a pickup truck a shook it, finding there to be a good amount of gas inside. Rochelle then picked up and crowbar and Nick still carried his pistol, they started walking. They went into Burger Tank, bashing all walkers and finding a few abandoned weapons to their relief. Rochelle checked the first aid box to find pills and kits, with several to spare. They gathered what they needed and headed out, the gas station coming into view.

"You wanna hear a prediction?" Nick asked, receiving a unison of variations of 'NO' from the others. "There's not going to be any gas. Watch." The approached the abandoned gas station and as sure as the conman's bet, a card board sign hung on it's fencing reading 'No Gas.' "No gas." He read aloud. "See? What'd I say?" The others groaned.

"Well," Ellis sighed. "Looks like we gotta head to this Ducatel place."

"And what makes you think they still have gas?" Nick asked sarcastically, getting an unusual, slightly aggravated look from the other man.

"Cause if they don't, we're gonna be stuck here forever Nick!" The country boy fumed.

The gambler took a step towards him, getting an inch from the brim of his hat. "Don't you get it Overalls? We are stuck here forever!" At this Ellis shoved the conman back roughly, causing him to stumble back and the others to look at him in shock. "What the hell-"

"Stop bein' an asshole." He said solidly, emphasizing every word. "You've been actin' like one since we left the last safe room, and we ain't got time for it! Let's just get the gas, get back on Virgil's boat, and get the hell out of this place!" He looked at Nick all the time while saying this, the conman starring back but he didn't dare back down from the match. He wasn't angry so much as he was just annoyed. Just because Nick pulled that stunt the other night doesn't give him the right to act like a jerk.

Nick was pissed. Not such with Ellis as he was at himself. He was acting like an asshole and he knew it, but what could he do about it? He was confused, bothered, annoyed, and stuck in this shit hole town in the middle of goddamn no where.

"Fine." He said finally, walking past the country boy and around the gas station and into the torn up street of the little town.

They jumped a fallen fence, Coach getting pounced momentarily as Rochelle shot him free, and crossed a backyard. They climbed over a RV and something strange started happening.

Ellis felt something cool land on the back of his neck, he turned to nothing behind him. "What the hell?" He turned up to the sky, seeing dark clouds rolling in over head. "It's rainin'." He called to the others.

Nick sighed and held his tongue. He hated rain.

They continued down a trashed street, walkers of all types including construction workers barreling towards them. They noticed a home made garage sale sign directing them back down the street as the one on the left came to an end.

"Hey look it's a playground!" Ellis smiled as he went towards it, shooting the walkers.

The rest of the group looked over it as they followed. "That's one sadistic playground." Nick commented as he noticed the broken slide and swingless swing set.

Ellis jumped up happily at the top of the slide, using it as almost a podium for shooting. "Watch this!" He called to them.

Nick turned in time to see the country boy slide down the rusted metal on his feet and swing his axe to decapitate one of the workers at the bottom. A grin formed on his lips. "Nice move, killer."

Ellis smiled at the remark then changed at the sound of an on coming charger. Without a second's hesitation, it came up and over the bushes via a broken fence and ran him into an alarmed car.

As the group shot at the beast they heard the angry scream of the horde and got ready to fight. Coach got Ellis to his feet, he was a bit winded and sore, but not too badly hurt. They fired as they ran, hopping the fence Rochelle's legs got splashed by spitter goo, causing her to limp. They moved hastily through some of the broken houses on the other side, cars blocking their ways around. The street was lined with walkers. Coach threw out a bottle of bile, gathering most of them into an easy target zone. It was an easy sweep, and to their luck they spotted an ambulance up ahead. To their disadvantage, a witch stood crying in front of it.

"Let's just sneak around her guys." Rochelle said. "I'm not doing very hot."

Coach laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We're gonna get you healed up baby girl." He assured. "But there could be some meds in there."

"Only one way to find out." Nick said as he took aim.

"Nick!" Ellis grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it to the ground. "Don't just go and shoot her! She could come tear you apart!" He looked to the conman concerningly. "I don't want ya to get hurt."

Nick looked up to him for a moment, some surprise and confusion on his face, then he sighed. "Look Ellis, I'm not gonna get hurt." He explained. "If I shoot her, she'll follow me. So when I do, I want you to start firing, all you got, and I'm going to haul ass." He laid a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Can you do that."

Ellis nodded and smiled smally. "Yeah, I betcha I can."

The gambler grinned. "Then let's get it done."

He motioned the others to take a step back then took aim once more. He fired once and started running, not bothering to hear her scream. Just as he predicted, the witch passed the other survivors and came straight after him. Ellis then followed behind her, Rochelle and Coach shooting too, until she gave a scraggled moan and fell face first into the street. Nick slowed to a stop and breathed heavily, the country boy caught up to do the same.

"You know," Nick said as he stood fully. "I really didn't think that was going to work."

"I was shooting." Ellis replied smiling. "So I knew it was gonna work."

The conman grinned as he passed him, heading back to the others. "Cocky hick." He commented. They returned to the ambulance, Coach in the middle of patching up Rochelle's leg. "Find anything?"

"Yeah," Coach replied, revealing an adrenaline shot and two bottles of pills, passing one to the injured girl. "Take the pills Ellis." He demanded, shooting the country boy a stern look.

Ellis pouted, groaned, and picked up the bottle while Nick took the shot. Rochelle stood, a little less wobbly but still hurt and they continued on, and another makeshift sign leading them. There was unfinished construction work lining the rest of the street, mostly mounds of upturned dirt and rocks, but plenty of workers off duty. They found the covered garage sale, a few guns locked and loaded with useless price tags, and Nick had an idea.

"Look for landmarks!" He called out, picking up a machine gun as he tried to remember how far back the children of the corn's playground was. "It might be dark on our way back."

The rest nodded in affirmation as they followed along the side of the house and onto the next street. On the side of the building, they noticed a spray can painting of a house with a cross on it. A safe room. They all sprinted easily to avoid the infected that came running down the street behind them, except for Rochelle who Coach had scooped up and tossed over his shoulder as she fired.

Ellis slammed the door behind them with a lofty bang as some of the infected managed to stick their arms inside, causing them to lose said limb. They looked around the room, not so much a house, noticing it was quite large and in two sections separated by a stair case, all of which covered in litter and boxes, but filled with much need supplies.

Everyone locked and loaded picked up an explosive of sort and some meds, Coach keeping a hold on the defibrillator. Rochelle's painkillers starting kicking in and she was able to walk again. They opened the next door and headed out of the building where they were greeted by a larger, muc more daunting looking one entitled 'Ducatel Sugar Co.' and a flashing road sign that motivated them with 'Ducatel Diesel. Last Gas 1 Mile.'.

As they pressed towards the building, Ellis' shoulders and neck were confronted by something sticking and disgusting. A smoker on the second floor had grabbed hold of him, dragging him towards and up a little ways up the building and dangling just above a hot path of goo.

"Don't shoot it!" He yelled to the others, readying their guns. "I'm fine here for a minute! Just a little hard pressed is all!" He coughed for a moment, the tongue seeming to compress around him.

Soon the bubbling goo had faded into the road and Coach had shot it source, so Nick readied his careful shot just beneath Ellis.

"Damnit, hold still!" He shouted. The country boy complied and the gambler shot, blowing away the smoker and dropping it's victim to the ground.

"Shit Nick!" Ellis coughed once as he was pulled up from the rugged street. "You jus' 'bout shot my hat."

Nick rolled his eyes and they continued inside of the building was eerie, nothing but dark rooms with multiple corners an infected could come charging out of any second. They headed out of the side, the rain visibly coming down harder than before.

"Man if this rain really comes, we gonna get washed away." Coach commented, the icy droplets falling onto his bald head at a quickening pace.

They walked around what appeared to be incredibly large pipes and through a small brick building that connected them to another part of the mill. The grounds were literally nothing but heavy metal, concrete and infected, and the overhanging sound of saddened sobs that seemed to echo off every wall.

"Shit." Ellis swore, killing his light, the shadows and rain making it difficult to see. "Seriously guys, this time let's jus' leave her alone."

They all nodded in agreement and headed carefully around the fallen machinery and steel parts, turning the corner for Coach to be barreled back by a charger. The team shot at it as it carried him back at least thirty feet and pumbled him once, twice, three times into the dirt before it fell. Nick and Ellis gave the heavy man a hand to his feet and he swallowed his pills. They followed the charger's given path back down what could be described as an alley way and the sound of cries only seemed to multiply.

"Another one?" Rochelle asked, turning another corner they saw them. Two depressed witches wandering aimlessly as they crossed paths without notice. "We have to get around them."

"Yeah," Coach agreed. "But how?"

"Climb up that ramp." Nick said, taking off towards said ramp as the twins of anguish passed, giving them a short window of opportunity.

They followed along the slope to it's peak, looking out over a dark maze of a massive crank machine. Ellis was able to count two more witches in his sights, one on the ground and one on the over head and he frowned.

"Man, Imma 'bout to start crying in a minute." He admitted. "Nick, you ever seen so many Witches? Ho-ly shit!"

"How many goddamn witches are there?" Rochelle asked, putting a hand to her head.

Nick cocked his gun and aimed it down to the on coming walkers that were attempting to reach them. "Personally, I don't care to know." He said as he pulled the trigger. "Let's just get through this mess, get the gas, and get back to the boat and out of the goddamn rain."

"Sounds like a plan." Coach responded and hopped down into the work zone, the others following.

They ran through the mill, the light of gun fire leading their way through the tight and twisted space. A hunter pounced Rochelle for a moment, knocking her over some of the fallen metal, than she was on her feet a jockey hit her from behind. The little pink beast got about a five second ride before Ellis was able to shot it off her back side, making the comment of how it didn't look dignified.

They walked cautiously around the witch that stood in their path, her growling forcing them to pick up the pace as they continued into the sunlight and away from some of the darkness. The rain had stopped momentarily, revealing deep puddles that had started rising over the dirt. They followed along the edges of connecting tanks and a docking station to another tall building. It was empty and broken, open flights of stairs that simply screamed falling, but they headed up.

The top floor was on fire, similar to that of the hotel a days before, and a rusted work elevator was placed on one side.

"I'm callin' the elevator!" Ellis announced as the pushed the button. The machine groaned loudly, followed by a horde.

Soon they came pouring in from everywhere, the stairs, the rooms, and even a load of the infected were scaling the building and coming in right next to the rikidy looking shaft. The ground fired back to back, holding out fairly well until a boomer came around the corner and splashed all for of them. They all shouted their variety of curses and wiped the vomit off them, being as careful as they could to stay where they were can not end up with a friendly firing incident.

The elevator doors squealed open and all ran inside, but Ellis was barely able to get his foot in the door when he felt the smoker's pressure around him. Nick reacted on instinct and took hold of the county boy, pulling him further inside as some of the infected tired to follow.

"Goddamnit!" Coach shouted, firing up the saw he cut through the mess of flesh and blood and severed the rancid tongue, allowing the doors to close.

They coughed through the cloud of green smog while Nick helped Ellis rid himself of the rotten muscle.

"Hey," Rochelle pointed, her coughing dying down. "There's the gas station."

"We just got to make it though the cane field." Coach commented. "Then we're home free."

"Head for the sign." Nick told them, pulling Ellis to his feet. "It's going to get messy in there. You can't see anything and the rain's starting again." He took out his syring and opened passed it to the country boy. "The second these doors open, haul your ass through the field and don't get caught. I'm right behind you."

Ellis nodded with a smile and gave himself the shot, Coach not bothering to object, and the doors opened. The country boy took off in a flash, the stalks of looming cane seeming to go by him in an endless stream as he shot at the infected that couldn't avoid his shots. The others followed, and just as Nick predicted, it was nearly impossible to tell where anyone was. There was only the sounds of mud squishing, gun fire, and yelling infected until another more frightening sound joined the group.

"Listen up, a Witch!" Rochelle called from somewhere Nick couldn't tell. "Turn your flashlights off!" He followed the instructions and pressed on, heading for the sign while being careful not to find the sobbing girl. Then he remembered Ellis.

"Ellis!" He called out, trying desperately now to find the high wired, adrenaline rushing hick as he shoved freely through the falling canes. "Ellis!" He called again.

Ellis heard this and turned as he ran. "I'm over here, Nick!" He yelled back, not bothering to look in front of him. His foot got caught on a solid pipe and he tripped, landing face first into the woman of his nightmares. She yelled at him violently and he stood within a single second, trying to out run her.

Nick heard this and ran in the direction he thought it had come from. A moment later the country boy ran by him, one hand clutching to his hat as the witch followed.

"Run!" He yelled to the suited man as a warning. "I pissed her off!" With that he was caught, the angry girl grabbing hold of his and knocking him into the dark mud as she raised her claws.

"Ellis!" Nick yelled again, firing everything he had at her as the country boy started to scream.

"Shoot her!" He demanded at he desperately attempted to hold back her hands as his shot began to ware off. "Get it off!"

The gambler man took four more shots and she fell over, her claws falling limp as Ellis struggled to get away from her. "Aw, shit!" He looked to the kids wounds, two deep and glistening gashes now decorated the left side of his torso. "Come on, I got to patch you up." He said, pulling the country boy to his feet as he make quick, somewhat sloppy work of the wound.

The two ran together through the field, hand over shoulder and firing at anything that moved in front of them. They made it out of the cane and onto the street, spotting Coach firing at the infected at came at him, and Rochelle from the other side of the cane a moment later. They looked to the empty pumps in devastation, but a sign on the outside promised gas within.

They ran inside, finding a small safe room and bright green canisters with the word 'diesel' written on the side. The closed the door and and sighed, breathing heavily.

"We made it." Rochelle commented, an astonished smile playing on her lips. "Can you believe it?"

"Hardly." Nick commented, looking to his poorly placed bandages Ellis' chest.

"What happened?" Coach asked, his eyes meeting the same thing.

The country boy picked up a bottle of pills and swallowed them. "I tripped over a witch." He answered easily.

Rochelle chuckled once. "You tripped over her?"

Ellis grinned. "Yeah. I was just yellin' back to Nick when I fell into a face plant right on top of her."

At this the black woman busted with laughter, causing all the others, including Nick, to join in.

"I guess it is pretty funny." Ellis smiled as his meds took their effect.

"You know the best part was when you ran by me." The conman jumped in. "You sounded so calm about the fact the bitch was a foot behind you. I thought you would've been more panicked."

"Well I was panickin'." The farmboy responded. "I jus couldn't get it out of my mouth. What I wanted to say was 'COMING THROUGH! WITCH ON MY ASS!'." At that they all laughed again.

"At least now we know there aren't gonna be any witches in the field on the way back." Coach commented, reloading his gun.

The others nodded and picked up a gas can each, then Ellis noticed the walls. "Ration the gas." He read aloud. "Take what you need and leave some for the rest of us." He looked to the others.

"If you caught taking more than one can you will be shot on sight." Nick read. "No questions asked. Well, I've got a gun too. Let's see who can pull the trigger the fastest."

With that he opened the door, the rain coming down hard now, making the trek even more difficult, and walkers once again lining the street. Rochelle lit up a pipe bomb and threw it out, clearing their way back to the feild.

"Let's try to stay together!" Coach called over the rolling water, the ground itself starting to flood. "This rain is making the feild worse than the swamp!" The wind was picking up too, howling around them as the sky was filled with cracks of lightening. They were making fair progress until a fit of laughter filled the air.

"Jockey, jockey!" Ellis called, getting only a slight glimpse at the beast before it pounced Nick.

He was pulled back. "I can't see!" He called with a groan, trying to reach the little humper on his shoulders. "Get this thing off my back!"

Rochelle took a shot at it, blowing it off as Ellis brought the conman back in the right direction.

"Come on yall, we're almost to the elevator!" Coach called, leading on as the building came into view.

From the small shed an ugly woman came into view and spit at them, making the top of the water turn green.

"Burning goo shit!" Nick called, sloshing away from the stuff as the others did.

Soon it was counteracted by the water, and dying out the were able to cross and shoot at the broken jawed infected. They all piled into the elevator once more and Ellis pushed the button.

"What's the plan?" Rochelle yelled to them.

"The same plan as always!" Nick responded. "Run and shoot!"

"Yeah, and don't nobody wander off!" Ellis commented.

The doors opened and no one hesitated. They shot at the infectect as they ran down the steps, being a bit more careful not to trip, and out of the side of the building. They ran along the top of the docking station, the groud below nothing but a massive pool of mucky water, and climbed up onto of one of the tanks.

They crossed the bridges from one to the next, forcing back a few tree limbs, and back to the main center of the heavy machinery. The group scaled along the cat walk, eyes peeled for the witch they had seen earlier, and jumped down onto the massive crank.

"Stay close!" Rochelle yelled, the sound of a nearby charger causing them all to turn for it's source.

In a moment it ran by them, just barely passing Coach as it ran striaght for the wall. They took the opprotunity to jump through a hole it the wall, out of the mess and onto the ground of mud and concrete. A hunter's growl echoed off the walls and pounced, this time nailing the black man to the ground for a moment before Ellis could shoot it.

"Come on!" Nick shouted to them, assisting in pulling up Coach. "Up these pipes!"

The narrow slope was a balancing act on it's own, adding the rain and the infected made it a near impossible task just to move forward. The slick path led them to the top of more canisters and a smaller, railed catwalk. They made it across to another large pipe, allowing them to take a shot a boomer that had almost splashed them from below, and continue on the catwalk.

The group jumped to the solid ground below, if you coud it that being they were still on the second floor. Nick threw a bile jar out the window, attracting all the infected to a center point into ankle deep water, and fired. They then jumped through a hole in the ground and began through the sludge, recognising the exit ways to one of the previous safe houses.

"Everyone inside!" Coach called, half jumping through the water to prevent resistance.

The rest of the team followed, Rochelle swinging the door shut with a wet sploosh and everyone sighed with relief. They were soaked to the bone and cold to the point of shaking.

"I ever tell ya 'bout the time my buddy Keith wanted to know what it would be like in a snowstorm?" Ellis asked, sitting on the first few steps of the stair case.

Coach sighed as he leaned against a wall. "Get to the point Ellis."

The country boy shivered. "He was under the snow for two hours, and I'm damn sure it wasn't this cold."

Nick clasped his hands together and blew on them, trying to warm them up as he looked to the injury on the country boy's side. The bandages we barely hanging and blood was seeping though. The gashes must've been pretty deep.

"Do you think Virgil would have a fit if we waited it out here for tonight?" Rochelle asked, looking outside to the endless wave of clouds and darkness.

"Na," Coach replied as he started for the stairs. "besides it's not like he can get very far without this gas anyways." He dropped his tank at the top of the stairs and ran a hand over his head, pushing off any water that remained.

Rochelle followed him and did the same. Ellis made no attempt to move and he rubbed his hands together. Nick simply sat down beside him and slid off his tank, health kit, and now overly weighted jacket and rested them a few steps up.

"How you holding up killer?" He asked, grabbing the first aid as he began to shuffle through the items inside.

Ellis smiled. "Pretty good." He answered. "Little sore and wet, but no harm done."

"I'll argue with you about that." Nick responded as he found the item he was looking for. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" The country boy asked, a little on hinge.

The conman rolled his eyes. "I'm going to heal you. Take off your shirt.". Ellis nodded and relaxed slightly, doing as he was told. "Good. Now lay back and take it easy... this is going to hurt a little bit." Nick warned. He uncapped the alcohol and tore off the reaming crimson gauze that clung to his wound. He dipped a few of the patched pieces of the same type of material into the alcohol and touched it to the kid's wound.

"Ah," He almost moved away with a groan. "Goddamn that stuff burns." He exhaled heavily.

"Sorry," Nick apologized, trying to be as careful as he could as he felt a sense of pity for the country boy.

"It's alright." Ellis smiled weakly. "I know Dr. Nick gonna take good care of me."

The conman chuckled and pulled the cloth away, preparing for the worst part. He looked to the kid, a serious look hidden behind a worried expression as he focused in on his bright blue eyes. "I need you to hold really still." He explained. "You're cuts are too deep to heal right on their own. I'm going to need to sew them shut. Can you handle that?"

Ellis swallowed hard for a moment then smiled again and nodded his head. "Won't be the first time I've had a needle in me anyways."

Nick grinned at this and pulled up a needle and a small set of threads. "Pick a color."

The country boy placed a hand to his chin and hmmed. "Well black is usually the standard for this sort of thing, but it's kinda over done. White is nice, but it kinda says 'I own a fancy thousand dollar suit.'."

"That suit cost me three thousand." Nick chuckled once and shook his head. "Just pick a color."

"Grey." Ellis smiled and laid his head back, looking at the ceiling as the gambler got to work, questioning his choice.

"Grey?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like you." Nick replied as he readied the needle, placing it strategically against the farmboy's skin before pushing it through. "Grey's cold, you know? Dark and just not pleasant. I thought you were going to pick something brighter like green or blue."

Ellis cringed for a moment as the conman began to sew, but he bit his lip for a moment then relaxed again. "Grey's a nice color." He argued. "It's cool, like myself," Nick rolled his eyes. "and it had just a nice feeling 'bout it. I dunno why a lot of people hate it." He looked over to the working man and paused for a moment. "Ya know your eyes are grey?"

"What?" Nick asked, looking to him as he pulled the final stitch on the first cut.

"I mean, I just now noticed, but your eyes are grey." The country boy explained, looking back up at the ceiling. "Ya don't hardly ever see that."

"My eyes are green." The conman argued, knowing this because he had so carefully arranged his clothing not to clash with it.

Ellis looked to him. "No they ain't. They're as grey as the clouds outside."

"Well then it's like I said." Nick responded as he continued onto the second battle wound. "Cold and unpleasant." He knew that was true. All his life he had been a cold, hard person. He was untrusting and untrustable. An arrogant, unremorseful man who took what he wanted and threw out the rest.

"No, it's like I said." Ellis argued back again. "Cool, and just kinda nice."

"Yeah, right." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Why can't ya jus' take the compliment?" The country boy asked, the gambler no longer turning to him as he worked. "You've been sayin' little things 'bout yourself ever since I met ya. 'Bout yourself, 'bout your past, but I've never seen it! Not since I first met ya have I found a single thing 'bout ya that would make me think you're a terrible person."

Nick paused as he pulled the last knot, his mind lost in a thought. What had Ellis said? He didn't think he was a terrible person? But all his life, all his history... "You don't know anything about my past." He grumbled.

"So what?" The country boy asked. "Does it even matter? It's not like your doin' whatever you were doin' before now, you couldn't even if you wanted to!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Stop makin' excuses for yourself." Ellis stopped him. "You're not the same Nick you thought you were before, not to me."

Nick turned to him fully, about a foot of space between them. The country boy's blue eyes showed all seriousness in his compassion and the gambler's grey ones held a firm grip of something he wasn't quiet sure of. They waited for a moment, both having a single identical glimmer of what they hoped would happen next and in the same hope, they both wished that the other one wouldn't ruin it. Neither of them spoke as they silently came closer together, eyes fluttering closed. They didn't really know what exactly was happening, but in that moment they didn't really care. They didn't caring about what would happen afterwards or Ro and Coach just up the stairs. Once Nick felt Ellis' breath ticking on his face he closed the gap.

This kiss wasn't like the one before, this one was slower and deeper, holding so much more. Nick felt the country boy's hand lay gently on his neck and he moved his to the base of his head. He wasn't holding him there this time, more like cradling in a way, just getting more physical contact as their lips slid together. He hadn't realized it, but in such a short period of time he had begun to miss the feeling of Ellis' lips on his own, even longed for it. Now he could tell the kid was putting all he had into it, tilting his head to get a better angle on him as they deepened the kiss.

The silent pleasure went for about a solid forty seconds before the parted, each taking in a deep breath, and looking to each other expectingly. Nick was the first to break the silence.

"Should I be pissed or apologize?" He asked.

Ellis phhed. "For a ride like that, you should be pretty damned impressed."

Nick laughed lightly and shook his head. "Cocky hick."

"Hey," Rochelle came around the corner. "Are you two alright?" She asked. The three of them noticed Nick and Ellis' hands still on each other and they tried to play it off.

"Yeah," The conman responded, pulling back his hand to scratch his head.

"He's just patchin' me up is all." Ellis explained.

Rochelle nodded. "Yeah, well, after you guys finish up we should probably get some sleep." The boys nodded and she glanced to them a final time before she returned to the main room.

The second the woman was out of sight, the two men looked to each other and sighed. Nick clipped the last string and applied gauze, more securely than last time, over top.

"Thanks." Ellis smiled.

"You're welcome." Nick responded, a small grin tugging his features as well.

"You know, uh..." The country boy broke off for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I still don't know what all this means..."

The conman broke his gaze and cleaned up the rest of the first aid kit. "Me neither." He admitted.

He stood to his feet and offered Ellis his hand. He took it gratefully and stood, placing back on his shirt, and the two headed into the main room. Rochelle was laid out on the ground, already in a deep sleep, and Coach laid nearby her not far behind.

"Night ya'll" He said, closing his eyes.

"Night Coach." The standing two said in almost unison. They looked to each other for a moment then sat down, sprawling themselves across the floor as much of the wall space was either soaked or covered up. Ellis laid flat on his back and laid an arm over his eyes, Nick turned away from him and placed an arm under his head.

He had a dream similar to the night before, much more relaxing this time around, and caused him to twist in his sleep. By this time, the country boy was just as out as the others so he didn't notice the arm that came around to hug his waist, yet rather he turned into it, laying his arm back unknowingly across the source's shoulders. They both cuddled closer to the warmth of each other, their bodies not caring for the cold wind and rain that occasionally blew through the window.

The next morning came the opposite of bright and sunny, rather it was still cloudy and icy outside. The rain had stopped at some point, but the dark rolling waves of thunder over head promised it could start again at anytime.

Ellils was the first to wake up, his eyes slowly fluttered and adjusting to the low light to realize there was a face before him. He almost jumped away but registering it was Nick he stopped. He felt a grip around his middle tighten slightly, causing a brush against his wound to send a small strike off pain shooting up his side. He took a sharp breath but refused to move. This was the second time he had seen Nick sleep and damn was he right in saying the former conman looked down right adorable.

He didn't hold the stoic, unfeeling poker face he usually did when he was awake, but instead he looked completely calm, like their wasn't a massive parade of zombies out in the streets waiting to take them as an early morning breakfast. Hell he wasn't even pouting like some people in their sleep did, in fact Ellis could swear he had the slightest smile at whatever dream he was having.

A soft moan escaped the sleeping man's mouth followed by a near inaudible "Ellis...".

"Nick?" The country boy responded, waiting to see if he would reply.

The man stayed silent, but when his grip once again tightened Ellis let out a yelp in pain, causing the man to stir.

"Hm?" Nick opened his eyes, focusing in on a very pain staked looking Ellis and his arms wrapped just around where his suture would be. "Aw shit!" He pulled his arms away in a haste, noticing the country boy's arms still laid on his shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked lowering his voice slightly as Rochelle turned in her sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, the pain in his side dying quickly. "Just a little sting is all." He made no attempt to move his arms as Nick carefully lowered his into a more optimal place near his hips.

"Are you going to be okay getting back to town?" The gambler asked, the concern in his voice like something Ellis hadn't heard before.

The country boy nodded. "Yeah, we should probably get the others up and start gettin' ready. Virgil's probably wondering where in hell we are." He sat up, moving his hands to rub over his face.

"Sound's like a plan." Nick agreed standing, Ellis shortly after. The country boy turned to the Coach, about to wake him when the conman's hand grabbed a hold of his hand, causing him to turn around. "Before you wake them up..." Nick started, never finishing as he pulled the country boy into a shortened version of a deep kiss. When he pulled away Ellis was a bit surprised, but easily won over by a cunning smirk that laid on Nick's lips as he went to retrieve his gun, jacket, and diesel.

The group was gathered and ready in a number of minutes, their clothes aggravatingly to the point of being almost dry before they noticed the water outside had risen to almost knee depth. Not needed to push it off any longer, Rochelle popped open the door and chucked out a pipe bomb, blowing away a majority of the walkers that stumbled along outside before they descended into the flood.

"It's like the goddamn city of Atlantis." Ellis commented.

"Try to stay out of this shit!" Nick called, climbing up onto a mound of the unfinished rubble and dirt and trying to prevent the water's resistance on his legs. This task proved to be daunting as taking the three stepped over to a latter leaned on the side of nearby building took significantly more time and effort to walk than it would without the sludge.

They hopped from rooftop to rooftop, crossing over a container of slipping dirt as they crossed just before they recognized the choking sound of a nearby smoker. Without even being given the chance to look for it's source, it's slick muscle wrapped around the conman's legs, causing him to land on his face as it started to drag him off the roof top. Ellis was the first to grab for the man as Coach shot near blindly. The country boy had a tight grip on Nick's hand as he literally now was being stretched to the point of defying gravity. Coach took to more shots and the pressure released, causing the gambler to fall to the side of the house dangling by the farm boy's grip. Rochelle then joined his aid as they pulled him back to his feet.

They then dropped to a shed top and into a pick up truck, having no way to further avoid the water as they descended into it once more. They passed another house as the wind blew violently in front of them, causing bright blue tarps to waver and signal the close garage sale.

"Hey, hey! Up this tree house!" Ellis called as he began to climb up the seemingly untouched child structure.

At the top their laid another mountain of dirt and rocks, enough to lead them onto the outer deck of another house. They continued this pattern of up and down, each time trying desperately to get out of the water as the rain only seemed to beat down on them harder. They maneuvered their way back over the RV and around the next set of houses, soon finding the sadistic playground that gave them hope for a safe room close ahead. But to their despair, a distinctive roar ripped through the thunder.

"TAAAANNNKK!" Coach screamed, everyone's eyes darting around to find the massive infected.

The water started sloshing more wildly, promising the creature's nearby attack. Rochelle was the first to begin shooting, the other's following her lead in the same direction until they were able to make a out a very pissed off looking tank. The infected slapped them all aside, sending them into several different directions and hopelessly separating them. Nick pulled himself up out of the water to hear a southern draw scream in the distance and the distance and the vague light of a shot gun up ahead.

"Ellis!" He called, running for the quick flashes that he saw, up and finding the country boy to be firing ahead at monster as it made a target of Rochelle. Nick joined in on the bullet barrage, but seeing the beast give the girl one quick hit, she once again disappeared into the rain. The tank then turned to them, picking up a piece of soaking asfault from the ground below and lifting it high over head. "Ellis, watch out!" Pushing the county boy into the water with him just as the cement passed them.

The tank yelled in a brutal response and charging at them, slapping Ellis aside he lunged at Nick, tossing him again into the confusing cover of the rain. The conman had barely been able to pull himself to his feet when another concrete block came crashing towards him, a small faction of it swiping against his head with a enough force to knock him down and out.

Ellis stood from the water, his hat luckily still in place, and he continued to fire at the giant. After a few more moments of victimizing the survivors, the tank fell with a large splash in the water. The first thing that swept across his mind following was Nick.

"Nick!" He called out.

"Ellis!" Coach called back, of no real use to him as he came running out of the rain as Rochelle limped behind.

"Nick!" Ellis called out again, following to where he had last seen the tank toss a rock of street. "Nick, where are you?!" He soon got his answer. Nick was floating on the water, outstretched and face down. "Holy shit, Nick!" The country boy wasted no time in running to the man's side and pulling his face out of the water, noticing the large scratch that ran across the left side of his fore head. "Nick! Nick! Talk to me!" No response.

"Come on!" Coach called, picking the man up from his hands. "Let's get him inside the safe room!" The three sprinted, Ellis fastest of them all, into the safe room where due to the country boy's demands Coach laid Nick on the floor.

"Nick!" He tried again, lifting up the upper half of the conman's body, still going unanswered. "Nick!" Without a second's thought he stood and ripped the defibrillator off Coach's backside and switched it on. "Come on, Nick! Get up!" He said, rubbing the plates together quickly and shocking the man's chest, only to get a low gurgle as his body jumped. "Shit!"

Ellis began to feel his chest tighten, his heart pounded all too violently as it became like nothing but a deafening drum in his ears. He felt like he couldn't breath, he felt like it was just a nightmare. Any second he would wake up to Nick shouting his name in his deep rolling voice and shoot the smoker that had grabbed him through the window. This couldn't be happening. Not to the fighter who had been pushing forward since the start of all this zombie mess. Not to the single man who had been so willing to drag him along despite his constant ramblings or stories of Keith and put up with him through that pseudo poker face he always wore. This couldn't be happening to the man who just hours ago kissed him with so much passion he had never experienced before in his life and he did his best to return the favor. Not to the man who's dark grey eyes held back all his emotions and just gave him a single glimpse into them, to find hope.

This couldn't be happening. Not to Nick.

Ellis swore and turned to the machine, cracking it's dials up to the highest settings in a single stroke. "Come on, work!" He said again, jamming the plates to the man's chest. There was a visible flash from the electricity and this time the conman's eyes shot wide open and a fountain of water exploded from his mouth, followed by a single cough. "Nick!"

"QUIT SHOCKING ME W-" The man didn't have the time to get the rest of the phrase out of his mouth before Ellis' lips completely covered them, pulling him up sharply by the front of his suit. Nick's heart continued to beat rampantly from the shock, but he had no issues with raising his hand into the country boy's hair and pulling him closer to the kiss. The reality of the situation slowly began to hit him that he had literally just died, and Ellis had been the one to bring him back.

Rochelle and Coach looked to them in shock for a moment before respectfully averting their eyes to anywhere else they could find. They continued for a few seconds longer until Nick's emptied, damp lungs began to beg for oxygen and he pulled away, taking a deep breath. He sighed heavily and slid his hand down to the country boy's face where the faintest line of tears stood out from the rain water.

"You know I probably could've been alive a lot faster had you not been crying." He asked, a smirk appearing on his features.

Ellis chuckled incredulously. "Asshole." He commented, an astonished smile now lighting up his bright blue eyes. "If you we're makin' a bet that Imma go any further in this zombie shit without you, you jus' came up flat broke."

Nick couldn't stop the small laugh that came from him by that gambling pun and pulled himself up to lock lips with the hick again, deepening the kiss for a quick moment before realizing the fact that Coach and Rochelle had their backs turned about two feet away.

He broke away from Ellis' sweet lips and sighed. "You can turn around now." He told them. They turned back to the pair awkwardly, either of them really know what to say.

"So..." Coach attempted to break the silence. "are you two...?"

Ellis and Nick looked to each other for a brief moment, then back to him. "Yep." The country boy answered.

"Got a problem?" The conman asked, giving the man a hard stare as if daring him to comment positively.

"No, no," Coach put his hands up defensively. "It's just not what I'm used to seeing is all."

"Yeah, if you guys were together, why didn't you tell us?" Rochelle asked.

"We'll tell you the story later." Nick said, climbing to his feet carefully as Ellis assisted him. "Right now we need to find a way to signal the boat."

"You know, I've been thinking..." Coach started. ""If we fire up the Burger Tank sign, Virgil might see it."

Rochelle shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."

Ellis looked over to Nick carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya sure your up to this?" He asked.

Nick had never known someone could look so concerned for him with those eyes. "I'll be okay." He promised.

The country boy looked him with a nod, his concern still remaining as they began to gather their things, patching up Nick's facial cut as the conman hoped to god it wouldn't leave a scar. They opened the last door of safety as they headed out into the water, the promising spitter attempted to nail them but Ellis made the shot of killing her before she was able to spit. They made their way to the restaurant, a lot of walkers with no real bite coming for them only to be dismembered at best. The group climbed onto the roof and being careful for whatever hidden wires there could be, pulled the switch. Suddenly the sign lit up to life and began to rotate, a glowing beacon for both Virgil, and the horde.

They came running from every direction, but what else was new? A hunter pounced Coach just before Rochelle could place a bullet in it's head and a jockey jumped onto Ellis' shoulders just after the black man could take aim with his pistol. The team was making a good run, a few more special infected here and there, but it seemed as if the usual tank that could come at the worst of times did so when Nick had been given his new life.

Everything was smooth until a charger, who had developed the incredibly normal human skill of climbing a latter, pumbled Ellis taking him clear off the roof and into the bushes. Nick swore verbally and jumped down onto one of the interior tables of the restaurant and followed after him. He shot at the beast a good six times before either him or some one else on the roof took it out and he was able to pull the country boy to his feet.

"There's Virgil!" Coach's distant voice was barely audible over the rain. "Get to the boat!"

The two men complied, starting their best to run as they began to notice the ripples in the water they had frighteningly seen not long ago. "Aw shit, hurry it up back there!" Nick called to them, recognizing them to be only given sign of a tank.

"We're here, let's go!" Rochelle called as she and Coach appeared behind them.

They ran onto the docks just as the rumbling footsteps began to become more apparent in the tank's charge.

"Virgil, start her up!" Ellis called to the hillbilly captain as they all climbed on board.

Virgil wasted no time in complying, firing the engine and quickly pulling just out of reach as the tank became visible on the dock's edge. He gave off one final bitter yell as the boat of survivors was carried away and lost in the dying rain.


	5. The Parish

The survivors were relieved as they started to steer out of the wet clouds and head for the sunlight.

"How yus doin' back there?" Virgil called back, not wanting to refuel the boat's tank until they were as far away from the infected version as possible.

The group was sprawled out over the back of the deck, breathing heavily and attempting to wipe away the water they had gotten from their nature given shower.

"We're doin' fine back here." Ellis called back to him with a smile. By what lucky grace of god there was in a world that had truly been made a hell, the charger hadn't managed to rip his stitches. Mostly just rough him up a bit by pressing against them.

The hillbilly captain laughed happily at the response. "That's good. I was startin' to wonder if yus was ever gonna be making it back."

"Well getting you some diesel took us a good two mile hike out of the way and back." Coach huffed heavily, slicking back the water from his head.

"Yeah, not to mention all the crazy shit that happened between here and there." Nick scoffed, he gave the back of Virgil's head a cold stare, but beneath it he was just happy to be back on the stupid boat.

The captain looked back at them. "Well I'm greatly appreciative yu did go. Now I can drop yus off over by the water front. I know they were pickin' up survivors ov'r there."

"Why didn't you go?" Rochelle asked.

"Like I said earlier!" Virgil responded, slowing the boat to a halt and turning to face them. "I knew this was gonna happen, and I ain't getting off this here boat!"

No one argued with the man as they passed off their fuel canisters. He filled the tank to the brim with two, requesting Ellis to stick the other two under the deck. He then informed them they had a bit of a drive ahead of them, which no one complained to, being without the undead nightmare on the water, and encouraged them to relax and help themselves to whatever they wanted to have. They all thanked him gladly once more and Rochelle bent down into the deck to retrieve a goodie for everyone.

"Hey Ellis," She caught the country boy's attention as she opened up a bag of sour cream and onion chips. "does that tattoo mean anything?"

"Oh this here?" Ellis motioned to the tribal tattoo on his arm. "It means I'm a badass zombie-killin' machine." He said proudly, Nick smirking at the kid's response as the hick laid back to rest on his extended arm.

Rochelle rolled her eyes playfully. "Wow." She said. "You must have amazing foresight to get that."

Coach chuckled. "I don't know about that." He interjected. "I don't think El ever saw himself running into Nick like this." The conman snickered as the country boy hid his face beneath the brim of his hat. "So yall ready to explain to us what happened?"

Nick answered. "Well it just happened, really." He attempted to explain, not feeling like he needed to or anything, it was mostly to explain it all to himself. "I can't explain how. But it's not like we've been sneaking around and making out with each other every night or something." Ellis flinched and attempted to make a face at the man, but didn't bother to move his hat.

"Some things are crazy like that!" Virgil commented from his place at the wheel. "Yu don't ever know where it's gonna hit, but when it does, whoo boy! That's a dangerous thing." Nick, as well as the others who had been enjoying the conversation suddenly stopped, becoming almost redigged by seriousness.

"Uh, dangerous?" Ellis asked.

"Mhmm." The hillbilly captain responded. "In this mess yu never know what's gonna happen. My lady was on shore for two minutes before she got bit. That there was the end of it, my sweet pride and joy." He said this in a tone that surprised all but Nick, to which the man sounded completely calm in his explanation but on the last comment his voice wavered the slightest bit, like a poker player who's bluffing all in for a bad hand.

"What... did you do to her?" Rochelle struggled to ask.

"A whole lot of nuthing." Virgil continued. "Not really much I could do, so I just left her there and never went back. It's not like I could do anything to help her once that ugly bastard decided to take a bite out of her."

At that the boat became completely silent, except for the rum of the engine and the splashes the exterior made when it hit a small wave. The aura of the group had changed completely, it was now as if the shadow of death itself was lurking just above them, but no one dared to take a look up.

Nick's eyes slowly cast down from the hillbilly captain to country boy on his arm. Ellis' stare was blank, seemly expressionless, but his eyes held a look like he had finally been hit with reality, like suddenly the world of lethal infected was something all too new to him, like he held the fear that he knew one of them wouldn't make it out alive. Seeing him like this started to send a chill down his own spine, and he didn't like it.

"Ellis." He said, snapping the kid from his trance as he blinked a few times then turned to him.

"Yeah Nick?" His voice sounded solid as a rock, unlike the captain, and his usual gaze was back, though not nearly as bright. He made a mental note to teach the kid to play poker one day.

He grabbed the southerner by his chin and tilted his head up ever so slightly, making the perfect eye contact with him that Nick knew he wouldn't waver from. "Stop it." He laid a short light kiss on his lips and pulled back, wrapping his arm a little tighter around the country boy's shoulders.

Ellis wasn't expecting the sudden action, but it was almost as if Nick knew he needed it. Although the kiss was short, it was comforting. And his direct command to 'stop it.' would almost convince him to believe the gambler could read his mind, which wouldn't really surprise him, being a con artist and all. But it was the simple fact he didn't say 'try not to think about it.' or 'don't worry about it.' that held the deepest meaning to him.

Those phrases just made him want to think about the issue more. It had been a long time before Nick rolled around that he had ever heard a string of commands fall from anyone's mouth. Nick didn't tell him the issue didn't matter, he had just pushed it aside. It wasn't like they could do anything about it anyways.

Hell, they were almost home free! So what if Virgil had a sour spin of luck? They had literally walked from Savannah to here, battling off infected creatures big and small as if it were a walk in the park. If the good lord had intended anyone to die between them, then he wouldn't of let Ellis pull Nick right back to him.

With these as his thoughts a smile rolled onto Ellis' face as he sunk back into Nick's grasp, wrapping his own arm around the other man's lower back as he tilted his hat down slightly and closed his eyes.

When Ellis' head hit his shoulder, nestling closer in his sleep, Nick almost breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know when he had started holding his breath, but he knew he had been worried about the loud mouthed hillbilly's problems haunting the country boy's thoughts. He smiled gratefully, seeming to have snapped him out of it when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

Normally, he wouldn't go any further. He'd still play off the simple uncaring face he had perfected over years of time, but right now Ellis seemed content with just having him there, so he wasn't about to spoil it for the kid. He blinked his eyes hazily, soon finding himself fading too, so he rested his cheek at the top of Ellis' beloved hat and closed his eyes, soon following him into quiet dreaming.

Coach and Rochelle sat quietly for a majority of the trip, not wanting to spoil the seemingly perfect Kodak moment the other two held between them. They didn't mind to either, really. So long as they were perfectly safe on the boat with no infected beneath Virgil's deck, who could complain?

The ride took what Nick estimated to be about an hour and a half, two hours tops, before it started slowing to a halt on the edge of a small store that read 'Jules Fresh Crawfish'.

"Well, here we are." Virgil turned to them, leaning on the wheel as he put the boat in park. "The New Orleens water front, as promised. All yus gotta do it make it that that yonder bridge over there as you should be out of here before day's out."

The team started to rise with hope as they readjusted themselves for what they could only pray to be the final trek. Nick had successfully introduced to the mysterious gun bag and dispersed it's weapons, starting off on a low note as they were all short on ammo. Being as they all still had their guns from the last town, they left the half loaded ones with Virgil, just in case anything were to sneak it's way onto deck.

As they stepped from the rocking boat to shore, the hillbilly captain smiled behind them. "It's been mighty nice meeting yus." He gave them a final wave as he started up the boat. "This is as far as I go, but you can make it to the bridge from here!" He drove away as three of the four called out their good byes, Nick eyes set on the horizon.

"Thanks, Virgil!" Ellis shouted to him. "You stay safe, brother."

"Good luck to yus! Y'all take care now." The hillbilly captain replied faintly, his boat becoming smaller as he sped away from the grateful survivors.

"All right people," Coach smiled heartily. "let's get to that bridge."

"You mean that blurry line on the horizon?" Nick asked, looking out the bridge looked like a longer shot than it had originally seen. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"Aw, come on Nick!" Ellis beamed at him. "We've come this far. We can't just give up now."

Nick looked to him and sighed, he had no argument. It was bridge or wait it out here until they died, and he was not even about to let that happen again.

"That Virgil is a goddamn hero, going back there when we are so close." The kid looked back to the small boat, fading into the horizon. "Let's get to that bridge...for Virgil."

The others nodded in agreement and readied their things, finding a few useful items on the shore line. They ran up the docks and to the edge of the town, bordered faulty by a chain length fence when they heard something above.

"Alright! The military's still here!" Coach shouted happily, noticing the black planes that sped over head.

Nick followed his gaze but looked apprehensively at the air crafts. "You don't evacuate people in fighter jets."

"But it means they haven't abandoned New Orleans." The black man argued, pushing forward past the fence. "Come on, let's move!"

They ran into the street and fired at the walkers, trying to find a path to follow. One end of the street was cut off by a wall, the other looked as if it would lead them into a longer course than they needed to take. By passing both of these, they ran through a taller spiked fence and onto what could be considered a main road.

It looked like a tornado, well in this case an apocalypse, had been through it. The street was littered with sideways parked cars and an overturned cargo truck that had happened to knock down one of the shop's onnings. The team took this as an opportunity to get a better look around, grateful that they had at the sight on the other side.

They thought they had seen it all, but it wasn't until they saw an infected running at them in SWAT gear and a riot shield that they realized you can never get too comfortable with these things around. Ellis was the first to take to the new challenge, hoping down and with a quick swing of his axe, cutting into the not-so-protected neck of the former law enforcer from the back, taking it's head clean off.

Nick followed down and picked up it's fallen nightstick, getting a feel for it in his hands. "I used to steal these from cops in high school." He smirked at the memory while the rest of the group seemed to roll their eyes and shake their heads.

The next few streets they made it through with moderate ease. The road ways all interconnected in some twisted confusing way that seemed unidentifiable. Ellis had mentioned going to New Orland's once with Keith, giving them false hope up until he explained that he had only gone once and it was several years in the past, far from his mind.

But besides following the confusing streets, Coach had been pounced by a jockey, running him straight into the side of a brick building, and Rochelle had unluckily been dragged into an alley way by a smoker just as a horde started to emerge. To her advantage she had gotten caught on the fence, not allowing herself to be dragged fully into the infected's tumorous claws, and when she was freed, pointed them to their first safe room.

They took a moment to catch their breath before turning and examining the room. It was a small store of some sort, the shelves completely sacked except for a few left behind items that would definitely come in handy, and a sheet on the floor that the survivors could visibly see what was used for. No one needed a second glance at the blood stained fabric to know of the unfortunate body that laid beneath.

"Man..." Coach said quietly, Ellis removed his had. The black man began mumbling a prayer as the others held a moment of silence.

Being careful around the body the group grabbed only what they needed and opened the next door, Ellis not replacing his cap until they were outside. The group resumed it's usual pace as they continued down the streets, noting the signs along the way.

"'Infected detected in this area'." Coach read one of the several notices posted on the various fence parts.

"Really?" Nick asked with fake disbelief. "I haven't seen any."

At this the others let out a small chuckle as Coach continued. "'Use of deadly force authorized.'. It sho' is, heh. 'Report the sick'."

"Report the sick?" Ellis asked.

"Don't worry, Ellis." Rochelle smiled. "They mean the flu, not in the head."

Nick snickered at the comment while the country boy gave her an unamused stare. They passed by a few more shops and restaurants, Ellis letting out small groan at the sight of a bar.

"Oh, I could go for a cold one right about now." He sighed, knowing whatever had been inside behind the bar has probably long been missed.

Nick looked to it as well, mentally disappointed. Even though his drinks were usually much drier, right now he wouldn't hesitate to pass over half the cash he had one him for a frosted bud light.

When they approached what could roughly be called the end of that section of the city, they came across a large half circle of steps, leading up to a hedged in park called 'Bienville'. The surrounding speaker sets told them their was either a meeting or performance of some sort, probably just when the infection hit.

As they headed up the steps and into the shrubbery, Nick became slightly pissed off. The maze, if you could call it that, wasn't nearly as difficult to reach the center of as their walk had been through the town but he was getting pretty damn tired of anything past a straight line.

"Man, I wish we had a horse right now." Ellis commented, looking up to the Andrew Jackson statue that marked the middle of the path. "I loooove horses." He smiled at the thought of riding one.

"Ever eaten a horse?" Nick asked, taking full advantage of available taunting the country boy had set himself up for. "Tasty."

Ellis turned to him with a look of disbelief, disgust, and something that said I-know-you're-just-saying-that-to-mess-with-me. "Horses are for ridin', not eatin' Nick."

They made it through the rest of the maze, passing a gazebo where an unlucky spitter just so happened to be placed and allowing Coach to force a bullet into her throat before she had the chance to toss them an unwanted goo ball. The streets led them into a very broken part of town, trucks over turned and bridges with hanging signs crumbled, but one detail that scattered the ground almost made the survivors stop in their tracks.

"Jesus..." Nick said as they looked to the corpses that surrounded him, none infected, but shot. "These are people! They were shooting people. Goddammit I told you I had a bad feeling about this!"

"Yeah? And how does bein' so right feel, Nick?" Coach asked, becoming annoyed with his rant.

The gambler paused for a moment. Sure he had seen people die before, but there had always been a reason. What reason could CEDA have behind this? "...Not good." He answered finally.

They fought off a few more SWAT members and ran inside what appeared to be an emergency medical unit and shut the door behind them just as a charger came slamming into the door. Ellis shot out the window and landed two blows from his shotgun directly into the infected's skull, causing him to fall in place and barricade the door shut.

The team then searched through the tight space in search of any type of equipment they could use, finding there to be a health kit and an adrenaline shot.

"Warning," Coach read, the rest of the group sighing. There's always something. "Alarm will sound if door is opened before clearance from tower." He glanced out the window. "And that damn thing is all the way over there!"

"I'm guessing there's no one up there to give us clearance either?" Rochelle asked, Coach shook his head.

Nick sighed again. "Alright. As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." He said with a cock of his gun and grabbing hold of the handle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait..." Ellis stopped him. "Why we goin' to the tower?"

"We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" Nick explained, his voice slightly shifting due to his aggravation.

The country boy nodded once. "Wait... we are going it together right?"

The conman turned to him mostly out of surprise. "Of course we're going together." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At that Ellis smiled widely. "Then let's go."

Nick complied and opened the lofty door, the promised alarm wailing shortly after to alert all nearby infected that it was chow time. As they started running, something caught Ellis' attention.

"Hey ya'll why are we wastin' energy?" He asked, slinging his gun over his shoulder as he climbed up the chain length fence at an impressive rate before carefully swinging his legs over the barbed wire.

"Ellis!" Nick called to him, slowing the slightest bit.

"Keep runnin'!" The country boy called, dropping to the other side. "I'll turn off the alarm and-" He was cut off by a fit of abrupting laughter and a pair of shaky hands covering his eyes. "GAH! What the-"

"Jockey on Ellis!" Rochelle called, being the first to turn the corner and raise her guns as the jumper dragged the country boy further away.

Nick was next in line as they fired, the jockey pulling Ellis back behind the next fence as he screamed, drawing in more of the infected. "Aw, shit!" He tossed his machine gun over his shoulder and grabbed hold of the fence, climbing over it with ease and surprising the other two. For a moment the tail of his jacket caught, but as he jumped to the concrete below it was freed with not even a slight tear. He shoved past the infected that headed for Ellis and shot at the little pink beast from the side, knocking it off as the hick fell to the ground.

The gambler stood over him as Ellis attempted to pick himself up, firing at the infected running towards them. Rochelle and Coach caught up and passed them, still heading for the source of the alarm. The country boy soon got to his feet and they followed behind, the black woman already started a good way up the latter as the Coach stood guard at the bottom.

A moment later the alarmed stopped, but the infected kept coming. Eventually all reaching the top of the tower, they dropped again, crossing over the last bit of the open lot and through an open building to a line of buses. Spotting a promising red door at the end of the side walk the group began to sprint, not bothering to fire at the six or seven infected following them. First Rochelle, then Ellis, then Coach, and finally Nick, he swung the door shut just as the beasts began to reach out to them, shoving their arms through the barred window. The gambler simply responded by shooting a clean sweep from right to left and back, landing them back on the pavement.

"Take that you mealy mouth bastards!" He called, then slumped against the door, catching his breath.

"Man," Coach said heavily. "I gotta say, those were some moves out there Nick."

"Yeah," Rochelle nodded. "When did you learn to do that?"

Ellis looked to them curiously. "Do what?"

"He hopped the fence when the jockey got you." Coach explained.

"He did what?" The country boy turned to the gambler in shock. "Since when do you know how to climb over a barbed fence? Hell, how'd you even do it in a suit?"

Nick looked to them, contemplating for a moment before answering. "It's only happened a few times, but to put it shortly, police officers shouldn't work in casinos."

"You ran from the law?" Ellis asked, his jaw halfway dropped as the gambler started waiting to get an earful. "Dude, that's just like the time me and Keith had to run from the cops on account of his customers complaining of all the raccoons he was lettin' lose."

At this Nick looked up. Besides the bizarreness of his unfinished story, had he just explain that he not only didn't mind, but actually enjoyed the fact he had run away from cops? "You've out run police officers?" He asked.

"Well," The mischievous country boy chuckled and scratched his neck. "only a few times."

The conman smirked in and impressed way and Rochelle readied the next door. With a heavy swing the survivors headed out to an open lot, a distinct road leading above them to signal their next direction.

"Look," Coach pointed to it, pushing back and infected just before he shot it with his other hand. "That freeway's gotta hook up with our bridge."

"Good, then let's follow it." Rochelle answered as she shot.

In the lot there were only a few infected, but the sound of gun fire started to attract others from the streets as the group pushed forward. The roadway they needed was blocked by a crashed bus, causing them to ascend to the apartments above and do a quick sweep for items before they passed to the other side.

Then a waiting boomer, hidden carefully behind the corner of a building, emptied himself of his bile, splashing Nick, Coach, and Ellis. Rochelle shoved the blubberous zombie far enough back to take a safe shot and fired, spilling more of the foul substance all over the yard. A wave of infected soon followed, causing mild confusion as the men of the group attempted to rid themselves of the stench and avoid friendly fire.

Once the horde was disposed of the team continued to the end of the road then quickly through a rental building where the walls had been broken through, how of course was unknown. Back on the street the next few houses were nothing but frames and fire, hollow remains of what could've been homes. One they crossed through specifically held a detail that gave them chills.

"I hope those hash marks mean zombies." Coach commented, looking to a barricaded bedroom door lined with tali marks and beginning to count.

"Jesus, it was open season on everything out here." Nick growled as he reloaded.

"People shootin' people?" Ellis looked to the multitude of cartridges that laid around the room. "That shit ain't right man."

"Then let's get out of here and get to the bridge." Rochelle called to them, pushing back a few of the common infected.

They continued through more of the broken buildings, large gaping holes making an easier path for them to follow, but how they came to be everyone hoped they didn't find out. Again their road came to an end, but another entrance opened up.

"Nick! Good news!" Coach grinned to the conman. "We're going down into this sewer."

"I am not going in the se-" The white clad gambler looked to his suit in a huff and sighed angrily. "Ah screw it! Let's go."

One by one the group descended down the latter, Nick being the last in his reluctance. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the four lit flashlights, and the water reached just below their waist lines.

"I am breathing shit air into my lungs. It is being absorbed into my bloodstream." Nick exhaled heavily, trying to keep as much of his suit out of the water as he could during his rationalization. "I am literally full of shit." He let out an angered yell and raised his hand his head, massaging his temples between his thumb and fore finger. "You know what? Fine. Seriously. Look, I'll give any one of you thousand dollars to give me a piggyback ride."

Rochelle and Coach looked to him with a disbelieving chuckle and shook their heads. Ellis simply sighed and stopped in front of him. "Climb on." He offered.

"Really?" The gambler asked, a bit surprised someone would take his offer.

"Yes, really," The country boy looked to him over his shoulder. "Now come on I don't wanna have to stand in this mess any longer than you do."

Although he seriously doubted it, Nick took his word. How could he refuse that offer? It took him only a moment to wrap his arms around the country boy's neck and pick his feet out of the sludge. The extra weight caused Ellis to stumble for a moment, causing the germophobic gambler to cling to him harder than a jockey, followed by an increasing "Ellis. Ellis! ELLIS!"

"I got ya Nick, jus' calm down for a second!" The mechanic stopped him as he regained his footing and restarted his trek through the water. "See, you're fine up there."

"Anyone makes a comment about this and I'll shoot you." The conman threatened, looking more towards Coach and one hand holding tight to his magnum.

"Hey Nick," Rochelle got a cheeky idea and turned to him, smiling innocently. "Splash fight?"

"DON'T YOU DARE." He raised his gun as a sign of his seriousness as the others began to laugh. "That's funny." He said sarcastically. "Here's a pleasant thought: Anyone of us gets pounced, we're going to be fully submerged in this shit water."

"Well you better hope I don't get pounced then." Ellis grinned, causing Nick to cringe.

After confronting about five sewer covered zombies, it was learned that Nick's sensitivity and accuracy at the threat of anything that dirty running towards his not-so-clean white suit. When they spotted the yellow latter, the gambler was the first to reach out to it and start pulling himself up.

"Thanks Overalls."

"No problem." The country boy adjusted his said attire for a moment, checking his pockets with a relieved grin that was quickly cut off by the conman swearing.

They were standing in the middle of an open lot, surrounded by parked cars with who knows how many alarm systems, and a numerous amount of infected.

"All these alarm cars, it's like a puzzle!" Ellis said looking carefully around him.

"Everybody take it slow, now." Coach directed, shooting above the tops of the vehicles. "Move careful, watch your fire, and we'll be just fine."

"Easier said than done." Nick answered in a growl, swiping between a lincoln and a ford.

"I'll tell you what'd be real bad right now." The country boy said as he aimed through a window. "A tank."

The group turned to him. "Don't jinx us!" Rochelle snapped sharply.

As the infected surrounded them, it seemed more and more like they were trying to get the survivors to shoot the cars and call in the horde. They took a risk and crawled over the hood and backs of two of the older looking vehicles, Ellis slipped slightly as started to fall back just as Nick was able to grab him by the front his Bull Shifter's shirt.

It was then they heard a deafening screech, the sign of a locked on hunter, followed by the hooded infected sinking it's claws into the thick jacket of the gambler's suit, causing him to fall and slam the back of his head into a cherry red mustang, fully equipped with an alarm system.

Coach shoved the special infected off of the conman and gave him a hand up and more of the undead came sliding over hoods and trunks at a rate that seemed almost unfair. However they seemed to shift their weight, the zombies never triggered an alarm. Squeezing by another set of closely parked chevvies, Ellis was grabbed and pulled back. He turned to them and pushed them aside, firing his shot gun at close range and triggering another ear splitting sound.

"WELL, FINE, THEN, THERE, I'LL SHOOT A DAMN CAR!" The country boy shouted, continuing to fire at the reign of infected that followed.

Coach took hold of the barrel and forced the gun from his hands, leaving Ellis with only an axe. "WILL YOU CUT THAT SHIT OUT?"

He shook his head as the moved forward, catching up with Rochelle and Nick who had successfully managed to find a latter, leading them out of the noise below.

"There's the freeway!" Rochelle called, being the first up the latter and stairs.

Nick couldn't help the astonished smiled on his face at her call. "I can't believe we made it!"

"We did it, people! We're on the bridge! We're almost outta this place." Coach smiled.

"Ha ha! We're gettin' out of this shit and goin' home!" Ellis whooped, starting to run.

With their new found energy, they all began to sprint on the road, cheering victoriously. There celebrating was cut short by a quick, dark flash of something infront of them followed by a loud explosion, literally knocking them off their feet as the ground shook. In confusion, they all looked up to notice that the bridge, their way out, had been completely destroyed, bombed and in flames by the passing jets.

"Oh, COME ON!" Nick shouted, followed by a string of heavy curses as he stood, beating the dirt off his suit.

"I can't believe they jus' bombed us..." Ellis commented, taking off his hat for a moment to scratch his head and run a hand through his sweat matted hair.

"All right... shit..." Coach placed a hand to his head and sighed. "Nobody panic. We gonna head down and find another way up onto the bridge."

"You sure we shouldn't just panic?" Nick asked, visibly pissed off. "I mean, I think panic was invented for just this sort of situation."

Coach didn't bother to humor him. "Get your ass moving Nick."

He passed off the shotgun back off to Ellis and one by one the group continued forward, the freeway ahead was broken into a slope, guiding them to what was found to be an eerie sight.

"I guess we're gonna have to visit that graveyard." The country boy shivered. "Man, if these were real zombies, going into this graveyard would be like death. I hope we don't see no ghosts."

The gambler looked to him quizzically. "Ellis, you're carrying like ten different guns."

"You can't shoot a ghost, Nick." The hick gave him the same look, only a bit more presumptuously. "I mean shit, it ain't rocket science, man."

The graveyard was filled with more mausoleums than graves, infected weaving in and out from around each corner. Ellis started a story of Keith living in a graveyard once, but on a note that they needed to get out and get to the bridge before they were all nothing but ashes, he promptly quieted down. A spitter had appeared only for a second, dropping a glob at the back of Coach's pants before fleeing behind a tomb, and a charger grabbed Rochelle, ramming her luckily into the trunk of a tree rather than one of the cement walls. The amount of overall infected was surprisingly low, probably due to the bombing, and soon the survivors were able to take shelter of a safe house. As the closed the door, another thunderous strike was heard, followed by an explosion.

"Christ, those guys are such assholes." Nick commented, checking the amount of ammunition he had left.

"Yeah," Rochelle sighed, swallowing some pills before passing off the bottle to Coach. "Something tells me they're not checking for survivors anymore."

Coach took the medicine and looked out the window. "Man, they're lighting up this whole place. We gotta get to the bridge."

"Looks like our milk run just became a marathon." Nick added sarcastically, the bitterness of his words slowly fading into frustration.

"Best we get to it then." Ellis reloaded and pumped his gun, opening the next door.

The room led them to a back alley way and into a dark building. They clicked on their flashlights and headed up the stairs, an eerie laughter guiding them up the stairs.

"There!" Rochelle turned, her light flicking over a sickening grin for a single second before the jockey pounced square on her shoulders. Ellis took a sudden swing of his axe, lodging the blade into the base of the jumper's neck, causing him to fall.

Rochelle gave him a quick thanks and they continued out onto the balcony, jumping down onto the hood of a van before entering what appeared to be a pub. The lingering scent of overly smoked, low cost cigarettes hung in the air, causing Nick's tongue to twitch at the desire of having a long drag, even if it was cheap.

Again there was a shock and the building rumbled, some of the tiling roof above crumbling onto the group as they headed up the set of stairs and passed the pool tables, once again heading into the allies. Being cut off by a wall, they headed into the another building. The flights of steps led them to believe it to be somewhat of an inexpensive apartment complex, complete with gaping holes in the walls that led them to the rooftop of a shed and the promising sign of a safe house across the way.

"We need a way across." Coach hollered out, looking around for a plan he found one in the shape of a masquerade mask. "Ellis, my man, go start up that parade float."

"You got it Coach!" The country boy smiled, hopping down off the make shift platform as the others covered him.

"As soon as your done down there, get you ass back up here." Nick demanded. He'd seen parades before, and knowing a float that size, a horde would soon follow behind.

The country boy nodded from the switch and yanked a lever down, releasing the breaks, and mashed the green start button. Typical jazzy carnival music flooded the streets as the hick ran on the tips of his work boots back up to the rest of the group.

"Get ready!" He warned when he reached the top, pulling his shotgun from his shoulder.

The infected wave soon began to pour in from the allies and apartments, each running for a chance to take a bite out of the surviving few. Coach tossed out a gas can that randomly laid a top of their shaft and tossed it into the middle of the horde. You can always find the weirdest stuff in an apocalypse. He then called to Rochelle to throw her bile bomb in the same direction, leading a majority of the infected to the red container as he pulled the trigger. In a single moment all the nearby infected were in flames in a large scattering mess, continuing their staggered run before they fell to the ground with a blackened thump.

The float seemed to be one of the slowest moving parade attractions to come out of New Orlands, but considering Ellis didn't have the time nor thought to check the speed they made due, jumping across as soon as the plank was close enough.

They continued to have a fair run, a smoker had temporarily grabbed Coach before the edgy man turned to him, turning it into a cloud of smog before he could fully constrict his arms, and the spitter returned to lodge another blob of burning goo between them all before Nick had put a hole right between her eyes. They ran through two or three more buildings before they found the base of the bridge and a safe house connected to it.

"We're here y'all." Coach smiled briefly as he closed the door. The room had a good stock of much needed ammo and a latter that connected them to a room above, Ellis willingly was the first to scope it out.

"Woo, boy! We got guns and weapons of all kinds up here!" The country boy called enthusiastically, sliding back down the latter in a firemenly fashion.

The group healed up quickly as started to gather supplies for what they prayed to be their last trek through hell, one object in particular Ellis couldn't ignore.

"Hey what kinda gun is this?" He asked, picking up a weapon with an extremely over sized barrel and aiming it at the wall for a test fire.

Nick looked up unconcernedly until the gun in the hick's hands caused him to reach out. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't shoot that!" He grabbed the object from him just before he pulled the trigger, sighing in relief.

"What is it?" The country boy repeated.

"It's a grenade launcher." The gambler explained as he picked up the accessory and began counting the number of grenades that were attached to the belt. "If you would've shot this in here you would've blown us all up."

"Aw shit, really?" Ellis grinned. "That's so cool! Man Imma be blowin' them zombies sky high." He laughed at the thought.

Nick simply watched him for a moment, a very different out come coming to mind as the county boy swiped for the weapon. The gambler pulled it just out of his reach and opened his mouth, his tongue flicking over his upper lip as he thought of a good way to explain it to him. "No." He he said simply, throwing the device over his left shoulder and the belt around the other, leaving only two magnum pistols in hand as Ellis protested.

"Thank Jesus." Coach mumbled. "For a second there I thought you were gonna give it to him."

"Hey, I could shoot that thing!" The country boy defended himself.

"Doesn't matter if you can shoot it." Nick said. "It matters what you hit with it."

Ellis pouted and grumbled to himself, Rochelle and Coach shaking their heads as they started for the door, but something caught Nick's attention as he began to realize their plan had a few holes in it.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" The conman asked, the others looking to him in confusion. "I mean before we run across this bridge right toward the people who've been dropping bombs on us, anyone wanna talk about a Plan B?"

"I don't." Ellis admitted.

"Nope." Coach responded half caringly.

"Alright then." Nick shrugged, half giving up half indifferent. "But you're the first three people in the world I have ever trusted, so personally I'm not as eager to go running into the arms of CEDA."

"Well maybe it's not CEDA." Ellis tried hopefully.

"Yeah, it's the military." Coach said. "We just gonna stroll across that bridge, and the army's gonna take care of us."

"_Or_," The gambler emphasized "They're gonna line us up against the wall, and shoot us."

"Well, you're free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." The black man recoiled, giving him an irked look.

Nick took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. Alright, let's go."

"Hold up a sec." Ellis stopped him from opening the door as he dug through his pockets, the gambler not really in the mood to be stopped. "I think ya deserve one of these before we head out again."

The conman looked from the lopsided grin the kid was giving him to his outstretched hand, marveled by the sight. In his palm laid a cheap beat up box of cigarettes and a red plastic lighter.

"Where... did you get this...?" He asked at a lost for words.

"Well remember when Virgil asked me to put the other cans of diesel below the deck?" The country boy responded. "Well I noticed 'em down there and jus' grabbed the one on top."

Rochelle gasped. "You stole from the man who saved our lives _twice?_"

"Hey now I didn't steal 'em." Ellis defended himself. "He said we could have whatever we wanted and well, shit, he had like nine cartons down there!"

"He had_ nine_ cartons?" Nick asked, the country boy nodded. "Selfish bastard."

"Anyway I figured he wouldn't mind and I had remembered ya sayin' you've been wantin' some for a while, so, here." Ellis dropped the items into Nick's hands.

The gambler turned over the box and flipped open the lid, six seldom cigarettes laid completely unharmed. He pulled out one from the middle and rolled it over his fingers, taking it between his index finger and thumb before putting it to his mouth and flicking the convenient store lighter. As soon as the tip began to burn he took a long drag, holding the cancerous smoke in his lungs for a few good beats, then exhaled a smoke ring that circled around Ellis' face as he grinned.

"Hey, come on man!" The non-smoking country boy coughed. "Don't blow it all over me." With that there was a quick pull on his neck and in a second his face was a moment from Nick's face. "H-hey! What are y-" He was cut off by the gambler's lips once again latching to his own, causing heat to rise into his cheeks.

Nick was fully aware of what he was doing and didn't really give a shit who was watching, so he continued to hold his stance against the hick for a few more moments before pulling away with an indubitable "Thank you."

Ellis nodded with a smile and turned to the other two, who were averting their eyes in such a way that made it seem like the ground was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you guys ready?" Nick asked, the others nodding.

"He Coach, got any words of inspiration for us?" Ellis asked

"Though I walk through the valley of death, I shall fear no evil." The black man responded.

"Okay I was really hopin' you weren't gonna go all fire and brim stone on me."

The group exited the safe room, a low buzz echoing a conversation nearby.

"That sounds like a radio!" Rochelle called out.

"Over there!" Coach responded, finding a military grade radio laying in the lap of a dead soldier. He did a quick silent prayer before snatching it up and pressing into the button. "Hello Hello!" He half shouted.

A second later there was a buzz followed by "Rescue 7, that's coming from the bridge! Bridge, identify yourself."

"Hey! There's four of us on the bridge!" Coach answered.

"Bridge, are you immune?"

"We are not infected."

There was a short pause before the radio buzzed again. "Negative Bridge. Are you immune? Have you encountered the infected?"

"Encountered?!" Coach huffed. "Boy, I am covered in zombie blood and puke and eyeballs and twenty other parts I don't even recognize. We are immune as SHIT."

"Rescue Seven, are you equipped for carriers?"

There was another wave of static before another voice responded "Affirmative, Papa Gator."

"Bridge," The original voice returned to them. "we have pulled out of that sector. Your only remaining pickup is available on the other end of the bridge. Our last chopper is leaving in ten minutes. You need to lower the span and get across the bridge. God be with you."

"Alright you heard the man!" Nick called out, dropping his cigarette and not bothering to ask if anyone else was ready before pulling the final lever. "Let's get across this bridge an out of this shit hole."

"Woo boy this is gonna be it!" Ellis grinned wildly cocking his shotgun.

Slowly the large concrete structure began to lower, clicking with a deep metallic thump when it reached them and a connecting ramp allowed them access to the other side.

"Alright let's go!" Rochelle called, running up with the others on her heels.

In a single moment the group was pressing forward, moving over the bridge on the roof tops and hoods of cars, van, and trucks of all kinds. The thought of alarm systems cross all their minds, but the fact they were literally on a one way street with a set amount of infected they'd have to fight through anyway made them push the thought aside and use whatever leverage they could get.

The country boy was going more the most cinematic dramatic show he could preform with his newly loved toy, sliding way too easily over the top of a tilted van and taking a shot at a spitter who had barely been able to fire at him before the buck shot collided with her jaw.

"Nice one, Ace!" Nick called to him over his gunfire, bullet after bullet going through the on coming infected as he climbed on to the back of a wobbling tanker truck. He moved for a moment, trying to gain his footing. "Hey do me a favor and nobody shot this thing." He warned the others, not wanting to become as much as a disaster area as the rest of the bridge.

The area was incredibly hazardous, even without the infected. Clearly the jets from earlier had dropped a bomb of some sort onto the bridge, parts of it were cracked or gaping open, causing the survivors to carefully watch every step they took onto the shifty concrete.

Coach then had a bad run in with a boomer, being as it stepped from the back of an open container truck and made him the prime target for it's vomiting pleasures. The Coach simply swore and and shoved the over weight infected back before scattering it's smelly guts all over the railing.

"Come on boys up here!" Rochelle called as she ran up a sloping slab of the bridge, the near vertical ramp not appearing to cause her any hindrance, but the black man though...

"You coming Coach?" Nick called to him in joking as he passed.

"I walked through hell to get here Nick," He breathed heavily as he picked up his pace. "I am not gonna get stopped now."

"That's the spirit!" Ellis laughed and gave him a pat on the back as he passed him as well.

Just when he reached the top he turned to the sound of Rochelle's scream. The woman was being dragged away at the waist by a smoker, perched behind the railing of the bridge.

"Ro!" He called out to her, firing at the tongue of the rotten infected as Nick waited for the chance to shot it during it's retreat. Soon the rancid muscle went limp and the tumorous infected was in his sights, and with a single shot became a cloud of smoke. "Come on come on, we gotta go!" Ellis unraveled the grimy tongue from her legs and pulled her up, Coach now close behind as they continued forward.

"Hey Overalls!" Nick called as he ran, getting the country boy's attention. "Did Keith ever do anything like this?"

Ellis laughed. "Na, I can't say I ever seen he has. Though there was this one time-" He was cut off by a navy Porsche landing and skidding between the two of them, causing them to jump back and look ahead.

Each gave off a variation of 'Shit!' at the sight of where the luxury car had came. A tank dropped from the back of a truck and slammed by the cars in his overly beefy way, having no regard for the other infected getting squashed beneath.

"SHOOT THE DAMN TANK!" Nick yelled, taking a few steps back to get behind a dodge and pull the country boy with him.

The rest of the group complied at the massive infected continued to charge, he was fast approaching their little make shift barrier before Ellis came up with a plan. He shoved the gambler quickly and took hold of the launcher on his back. He stood above the car and took a half second aim at the beast just as Nick was able to process what he had done and began to stand with objection. Before he could however country boy pulled the trigger, hitting the tank in the right shoulder as he swung wildly with his left, knocking both the dodge and Nick off the edge of the bridge as it fell into a muscled heap.

"Nick!" Ellis called, running over to the edge to see the blue car go spiraling into the water with a lofty splash. "NICK!" He yelled again.

"I'm here Sport!"

The hick turned to the conman dangling off the side by a single hand a few feet over. "Nick!" He half smiled and sighed as bolted over to his side and keeled on the pavement. "Come on, let me getcha up!" He grabbed hold of the steel supporters with one hand and latched onto the gambler's hand with the other. "You're gonna be alright."

"I know!" Nick said, groaning at the weight on his arm as he tried to get a grip with the other.

Just then a spitter with the worst possible timing selected them for her targets, sending a hot glob of green goo to splash and spread all over the cement where Ellis was kneeling. The country boy hissed and cursed as he attempted to hold onto the gambler and keep a hand on the bridge.

"Kid, get out of that shit!" Nick called to him helplessly.

Ellis didn't budge. "No!"

"It's _ACID_ Overalls, it's going to _KILL_ you! Get out of here!" He swatted his free hand at the country as his other slid down just a hair.

"I ain't leavin' ya!" He argued again, the pain sinking deeply into his knees as the front of his jeans and skin of his legs began to erode.

"Goddamnit Ellis! You're gonna get us both killed!"

"Then that's what'll happen then, 'cause I'm not gonna just leave you here!" The country boy argued with determination. "Ya can't hardly hold on! And I ain't lettin' ya go down til I go down!" He tensed his grip through the sharp string that rose up his legs as he looked down at the gambler who was literally speechless. He knew Ellis would never leave him, all he could do was hope the acid disintegrated quickly.

Ellis groaned as the last bit of the goo melted into the ground then used all his strength to help get the conman to safety. Nick struggled for a moment, thrashing the air until he was able to get a grip on the jagged ground and pull himself up. The moment he was on his knees he pulled the country boy to himself tightly.

He was no good at moments like this, not that he had any prior experience to this, and he was still at a loss for anything to say. So he simply opted with flicking his grey green eyes over those tired blue ones and saying a low "I owe you one." with a genuine meaning to it. The country boy smiled in acknowledgement at the meaning and attempted to pick himself up. The gambler helped him and tossed an arm over his shoulder, his knees didn't look too bad, but they were bleeding heavily and needed gauzing soon, the second they got in the chopper.

They hobbled forward, Coach and Rochelle guiding the way as they reached the end of the bridge. They dropped harshly onto the back of some sort of military vehicle and ran for the started and spinning helicopter. There was a chorus of determined 'come on's as they reached the finish line, passing a chain length fence and approaching the aerial machine to climb in, only to learn they were closed.

"All in!" A muffled voice called. The group turned to a pair of what were probably soldiers, dressed head to toe in a black body suit and helmets, as they closed the fencing off, preventing any of the infected from joining them on the other side.

"Show us your marks!" One of them called.

"Marks?" Coach questioned them. "Man, just let us in the chopper!"

The group went to take a step forward when the two soldiers simultaneously pulled out a pair of M60's.

"Halt!" He called. "You have informed us that you are immune to the infection. Show us your bite marks!"

"Bite marks?" Ellis jolted at them. "Man, we haven't got bit! We walked all the way here from Savannah if we were infected we should've known by now!"

"Negative." The soldier stopped him. "We cannot allow you further clearance without proof that you are without infection."

Nick watched them both carefully, their fingers edging the triggers. Without a second thought he pulled the grenade launcher from Ellis' back with a quick move, then aimed it back at the targeting men.

"Halt!" The soldiers flinched at the action and focused their sights on the gambler. "Drop the weapon!"

"You first." Nick demanded, not wavering from his position.

"Sir, if you continue with the use of that weapon we are allowed to use direct neutralization.

"Do you really think you two bastards are going to stand in my way of getting out of this hell?" The gambler snickered, a dark grin lining his features as his eyes sparked with serious intensity. "I've walked through hell to get here, so don't think for a second that I won't pull the trigger to blow up you and the chopper. I have not come this far to die now, so if you think you're going to stop me, I'll walk right back out those gates singing 'We are the Champions'!"

The soldiers looked through each other momentarily then back to the group.

"Where are you from?"

"He already said it, the evac station in Savannah, shit head." Nick motioned to the injured Ellis as he continued to bleed. "Ro, patch him up." He said, his sights still locked on the men in black. The woman complied, pulling off her health kit as she crouched and the country boy sat back on the ground.

"One moment." The soldier paused, locking his mic in such a way to mute his words from the outside as he connected with a higher authority. "Come in Infected Leader 226, do you read?"

There was static followed by "I read you, Papa Gator, continue."

"We're on the South side of 67th bridge. We've got four survivors who claim to have not been bitten. I repeat, they claim to have not been bitten. Do we have authorization to use lethal force?"

There was a moment of silence. "I repeat, do we have authorization to use lethal force?" The soldier reiterated.

"Rogers, do they appear to be infected?" Infected Leaded asked.

"They are covered in blood, sir." The second soldier responded.

"But do they appear infected?"

"I don't think so sir." Rogers responded. "It seems impossible for them to have walked here from the evac station in Savannah and go unbitten. I'd say either they're immune or these guys deserve some type of metal."

"Kill it Rogers." The other soldier snapped at him. "Infected Leader, there is no proof these people are not carrying the infection and each of them is harboring a weapon, one is aiming at us as we speak. I advise termination."

Again the line went silent, the soldiers waited as the survivors pondered their conversation.

"Negative." The authoritative figure said finally. "You do not have authorization to use lethal force. Talk down the armed individual and offer them area 36 as well as the needed supplies. If they made it this far, I say these survivors are goddamn heroes."

"Yes sir." The two soldiers responded, clicking off their mute.

"Alright." The first soldier said to them, both retreating their guns. "We have been authorized to offer you shelter and set up at area 36."

"What's area 36?" Rochelle asked.

"It's a permanent safe house north of here." Rogers answered. "You will reside there until the first city is cleared and rebuilt for normal living conditions as well as being given needed supplies for said stay."

"They make it sound like we're going to a hotel." Nick rolled his eyes, the launcher not leaving his hand. "How long are we supposed to wait it out there?"

"Four months." The first soldier responded. "By then we will have sacked and rebuilt the area of Savannah and start moving outwards."

"Four months?" Coach asked. "You mean to tell us we're going to be doing this shit for another four months?"

"No, the safe house is surrounded by an electric fence eight feet high and is completely unpenetrable from the outside. No infected can get in."

Nick lowered the grenade launcher slightly. "What kind of supplies are you talking about?"

"Four months worth of MREs, two tankers of water, a change of clothes, toiletries, ammunition, health kits, a few other item sand writing material."

"Great so we can doodle. Fantastic." The gambler rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Well what happens in four months?" Ellis asked.

"You'll all be transported to the city and given residential there." The first soldier answered.

"Yeah, probably with maximum benefits too." Rogers added. "The general of the Army called you guys heroes."

"Better damn well believe it." Coach commented.

"Do you accept?" The soldiers asked.

The survivors looked to each other for a moment, as if they needed to question the answer, and all turned to the soldiers.

"YES." They answered simultaneously.

"Good. Rogers, lower the door." The soldier did as he was told, sprinting to the other side of the chopper to lower the steel door and allow the survivors to enter as the first soldier followed behind. "Hold tight. We'll open again inside the safe house territory then set up your supplies." With that the door closed.

Inside the four survivors breathed a sigh of relief. They had actually made it.

"Well we did it." Nick said, a small content smile present on his face as he reclined back. "We're home free."

They all sat on various parts of the small cargo hold at the chopper took flight, it was silent until a small hum started throughout the hold. It came from Ellis, his head tilled back and eyes closed as he smiled, an apparent melody starting to shine through the notes in the back of his throat. Coach then joined in with a whistling, then Rochelle with a chorus of light 'dum's until they reached the peak of the song.

Under the country boy's breath first came the starting lyrics.

"_We, are the champions, my friends_." It was slightly out of tune, but not unpleasant as Nick closed his eyes and listened.

"_And we'll, keep on fighting, til the end._" Rochelle continued, hitting the highest note effortlessly as the trio moved into the next bit of lyrics and becoming a bit louder.

"_We are the champions, _

_We are the champions, _

_No time for losers, _

_cause we are the champions..._"

Nick was a bit surprised to hear them all stop suddenly, and turned to see why. Each of them were smiling expectantly at him, a sign for what he knew they were wanting.

"I'm not singing." He said firmly, turning away.

"Come on Nick." Ellis urged him. "Ya said ya would, time to pay up."

The gambler smirked and pushed down the brim of the kid's hat. "It was a hyperbole sport."

"Hyp'er-bowly?" He asked.

"It means I wasn't serious." Nick grinned at the way the country boy struggled with the unusual vocabulary.

Ellis pouted. "Aw, no fun Nick." He gave the conman the best kicked puppy look he could put on, but the conman held stiff, though he did waver slightly in his thoughts. Eventually the country boy shrugged and gave up, as did the others.

The ride in the chopper didn't take long, maybe twenty minutes at max. The survivors could have made it on their own had they known about it, but with guaranteed food, water, and shelter for at least the next four months no one was willing to complain.

The soldiers opened the door to a modest house, the fence surrounding not lacking in height or power as they started it up. It had a locking door space on one side, in case any of them got cabin fever, which everyone doubted to happen. The home inside was surprisingly... livable. It had a large den room complete with a fire place, a small kitchen connected to it, and a long hallway leading to the bathroom and four bedrooms.

"Here," One of the soldiers gave each of them a set of clothing, black t shirt and matching pants. Not exactly the classiest thing Nick had seen in his life, but at least it was clean. "We'll make preparations tonight and return tomorrow with your supplies." With that they resigned, leaving the four tired survivors to change and fall asleep in their bedroom of choosing, in which Nick simply followed Ellis and fell without permission onto the covers.

"Ya know ya can have you're own room now." The country boy told him, pulling off his dirty yellow shirt and sliding on the black one.

"So what?" Nick shrugged, standing and removing his jacket as he stepped towards the hick. "Do you really want me to leave?" He asked with a lingering pretension in his tone.

Ellis returned it to him with a softened smile. "I guess not." He brought his lips gently to the gambler's, giving them a quick peck before turning away and retreating to the hallway and into the bathroom to finish changing.

Nick followed the same routine where he was, though being careful to neatly fold his dingy white suit in hopes to cleaning it later. The shirt was cheap to say the least, common cotton stuff. But it was damn comfortable and wasn't covered in zombie guts, so it would due for that night.

Ellis returned a few moments later, straightening his hat and smiling as he climbed into bed, the gambler not a beat behind. The second the country boy hit the pillow he could barely keep his eyes open, but a distinct low ring grabbed his immediate attention.

"Are you singin'?" He asked, turning to Nick.

"No," The conman denied. "I'm humming." Again the low ring started once more, the same song as earlier only an octave lower, making a quiet melody that caused Ellis to start to doze.

"Well keep doin' it." He smiled as he closed his eyes. "It sounds nice."

Nick smirked and followed his requested, humming through the entirety of the song, up until the last few words. In just a whisper, directly above the country boy's sleepy ear he sang.

"_Of the world_."


	6. Aftermath Drabbles

Saving Water

The military had fulfilled their promise. The survivors were woken to the sound of a helicopter flying in, dropping a cargo container within the fenced in area. Rochelle had been the first to wake and greet them as they began to set up and disperse the materials needed for their stay. MREs were placed within a large pantry, tankers of water were out back, and toiletries along with the other items were placed randomly throughout the house. All in all, it was starting to look the survivors might actually enjoy staying.

The supplying took less than an hour with all people and hands working. But just before they left, for the heck of it, one of the soldiers placed a calender on the kitchen wall, X-ing out all dates up until that day so the survivors could start to get their barrings back and and begin the count down.

As soon as the chopper left they all dug in, the meals provided scattered variously with little care. It was much better and more nutritious than the random junk food they had been eating the past few weeks. Nick then took the opportunity to test the water tank, in which he spent two hours on and off cleaning all of the muck out of his suit to the best of his ability, then hanging it to dry. He would sew up all the little tears and patches later.

"Nick!" A voice called him from inside the house, a speeding Ellis running out the door to follow. "Ya gotta come see this!"

"Easy there, Sport." Nick tried to calm him down as he carefully straightened the suit so that it wouldn't fall to the dirty floor. "What's your hurry?"

"Come on, ya gotta come see it to believe it, but I know you're gonna love this!" He spent the next moment dragging the older man into the house and down the hallway.

A familiar light drumming invaded the gamblers ear in a disbelieving way. Could it be? He stepped inside the bathroom behind to see the shower running, hot water that fogged up the room at a good pace and going at a fairly consistent pressure. It was an actual, clean, running shower.

"We've got a workin' shower!" Ellis beamed. "Can you believe it?"

Nick stuck a hand under the soothing water, letting the droplets roll off his finger tips as he grinned slightly. How long had it been since he had a shower? Probably a lot longer than he cared to think about.

"How long do you think it'll work?" The country boy asked, sparking his thoughts.

"Probably not long." The gambler bet. "The heater can't still be running in this apocalypse. We should try to save the hot water." With that he started to shed himself of his black t-shirt, Ellis' eyes widening with the action.

"What are you doin'?" He asked. "I thought you jus' said we should save the water."

"I did." Nick answered. "So why don't we share it?"

* * *

Every Home Needs A Pet

Nick looked up from the book he was reading, his eyes flickering just over the top and going left to right as if the answer to his question would appear before him. He laid the cheap novel down on the table before him and stood, going to look out the open window. Could his ears be playing tricks on him? A moment later, Ellis appeared from the hallway, the same confused look clear on his face.

"Did ya hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Nick responded. "It almost sounded like..." Again the small sound echoed off in the distance, barely whispering through the house as the two head for the door.

"Like gunfire?" Ellis finished. They ran over to the fence line and stared out, some where off they heard the well known sound of bullets being fired and the undeniable shouting of people fighting off the infected. The sound of survivors.

"Hey!" The country boy yelled out. The echoing stopped, everything went silent.

"Ellis,-"

"Hey, over here!" He shouted again.

"Ellis!" Nick hushed him, pushing a hand over his mouth as he talked in a low voice. "What are you doing?"

The kid pushed the gambler's hand aside. "They're survivors Nick! People like us! We gotta help 'em!"

"Uh, no we don't!" The conman emphasized, his thoughts running over the idea of other people in the same situation. People he didn't know. "We got here on our own, and we're okay. Those people could be ruthless, selfish, lying bastards who will shoot us down and take our stuff."

Ellis gave him a bothered look. "Or, they could be good people who need our help." A muffled shout interrupted them, a straggly voice they couldn't make out the words to. The country boy turned to the lost sound and turned back to the conman, his look pleading. "Come on Nick, please?"

Nick looked from the country boy to the horizon. He knew the kid wanted to help, but he was sometimes oblivious to a threat. If these new people were contentious, they'd mean nothing but trouble. But then again, Ellis could be right. They could just be lost people who needed help, not that he was willing to give them any.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," He said finally. "Call them over. But if anyone of them does anything even remotely hostile, I'm going to shoot them." The country boy grinned at his joke, but the conman was serious.

"Over here!" Ellis shouted. "There's a safe house over here!"

In a few moments, three blurry figures were seen in the distance, sprinting towards them as the hick continued to wave his arms overhead and shout to them.

"Settle down Overalls," Nick calmed him from his excited jumping. "I think they can see you just fine."

Ellis kept his elated smile and watched the mysterious people on the other side, directing them to the fence's entrance as he ran to go shut off the power. Nick stood by and studied each of them closely as they ran in, gasping for breath.

The first one was a black male, probably around his own age, with a dingy white business shirt and tie. It looked a bit tacky, but he was definitely the most tasteful of the group as far as he could tell.

Next came a greasy man in a leather vest and jeans. He had a razor short hair cut and a dirty beard, not to mention the sleeve tattoos that ran up his arms. The gambler sneered. The biker was a pig at best.

Then finally came a girl about Ellis' age. She had the whole _cute-girl-door-next-door_ motif, complete with pink hoodie and pony tail. The gambler had already been receiving a bad feeling about her, but when she reached out to the country boy and smiled at him gratefully, flashing that oh so innocent looking smile, it clenched the fact in his mind that she was the without a doubt the new number one on his black list.

"Are yall alright?" Ellis asked them.

"Yeah," The girl responded, huffing a last time before fully standing. "Thanks for calling for us, we would've completely missed this place."

"If only." Nick said dryly, giving her a cold stare.

Ellis gave him a quick jab with his elbow and continued. "Well we're glad ya made it this far alright. Where'r ya from?"

"Fairfield." The black man answered.

"Fairfield?"

"Pennsylvania." Nick answered, not changing his demeanor.

"Yeah," The grease ball continued. "The zombie bastards stayed on our ass the whole way."

"I know what ya mean." Ellis sighed. "We came from the Evac station in Savannah. We made it all the way to New Orleans before the military picked us up and dropped us here."

"Wait, you didn't get rescued?" The girl asked.

"Well, sort ofv." The country boy answered. "They wouldn't take us to a station 'cause we ain't been bitten and can't prove we're immune to this infection n' shit. So they dropped us off here for a few months."

"So, this is like your permanent safe house?" The black man asked.

"Yes," Nick hissed. "And there's no vacancy."

"Nick!" Ellis turned to the conman sharply, though his glare wa still locked on the small group. "You can't just blow 'em off like that."

"Yeah, come on suit!" The biker said, throwing an unwanted arm over the gamblers shoulders. "Help a brother out."

"Hands off, grease ball." Nick pulled out of his grasp with a quick jerk, wiping whatever trail of sweat and dirt the other man may have left off his jacket.

"Whoa there, Colonel Sanders," The tattooed man pulled his hands away in a mock defense as he chuckled. "No need to freak out. Looks like your suit is just as bad as my vest anyway."

Nick almost fired back before the black man jumped in.

"That's enough Francis. They were here first. We'll just have to keep moving." He looked to Ellis. "Thanks for getting us out of that jam."

"Wait, now hold on a sec." The country boy stopped them. "Nick, we can't just let them back out there without at least helpin' first. You know it's a livin' hell out there!"

"Yeah, come on." The girl stepped up beside the country boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and making the conman twitch. "Could we please just stay for the night?"

"No." Nick answered venomously, grabbing Ellis by his fore arm and pulling the kid towards himself and out of the girl's grip. "And 'hands off', applies to you too sweetheart."

She gave him a disturbed glance and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. "I'm sorry, have I done something to you?"

"Yeah, you came here."

"Alright yall, knock it off." Ellis stepped between them, slipping from the gambler's grasp. "It's gettin' late. Nick, we've got a spare room! Let 'em just heal and rest up for the night, then if you still want 'em to go tomorrow, they'll go. Okay?"

Nick thought for a moment, not trusting a single one of the trio that had joined them, especially the bitch, but he knew Ellis would have a fit if he didn't at least let them stay for the night. "One night." He hissed. "That's it." He finished by making a promise to himself: That if that girl dared to make a move on the country boy, he'd find someway to chain her to a charger and act as a matador on the other side of the fence.

"Thank you." The black man said first, followed by the others. "Come on, let's get inside."

Ellis led the three new survivors into the house. "Rochelle, Coach! Come here!" He called down the hallway, doors opening a moment later.

"What is it Ell..." The black woman stopped as her eyes fell on the three strangers that followed him. "Ellis.. who...?"

"Survivors!" The country boy grinned as they all crowded into the main room. "Three of 'em from Fairfield! They're gonna spend the night here, then we're gonna see if Nick'll let 'em stay with us."

"Not happening." Nick chimed in, retaking his seat and picking up his book as he reclined back, trying to ignore the rest of the conversation.

"Well I'll be damned." Coach said as he looked to them. "Fairfield. Heh, I heard ya'll got some good cheese steak up there."

"Oo, brother do you know it." The other black man responded, holding out his hand. "I'm Louis."

"Coach." The said man smiled and returned the handshake.

The girl behind him moved around and was noticed by the black woman.

"Oh, thank God." Rochelle sighed, taking her hand. "I thought I might be the last woman on Earth."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, I know that feeling. My name is Zoey."

"Rochelle."

"'Dee-Pec Mode'. Classy." She turned at the new voice, her eyes landing on the biker behind her. "Nice shirt, Rochelle. I'm Francis." He complimented.

"Thanks, Francis." She gave him her best flirtatious smile as she shook his hand, running the other along the neckline of his leather outer wear. "Nice vest."

"Francis?" Zoey cocked an eyebrow, looking strangely at first her older companion, followed by the new one. "Really? Tell me you're joking."

"What?" The biker asked. "Obviously she's a woman of taste."

The pink hooded girl simply shrugged it off and turned to the country boy. "So your name is Ellis, right?"

"Yeah! That's me." He smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"I'm Zoey." She returned the perky grin through her tiredness. "So, what did I do earlier?"

"What'd ya mean?" Ellis asked in confusion.

"How exactly did I spit in fancy's tea?" She asked, motioning to Nick who was no listening carefully.

"Oh, Nick?" The country boy waved it off. "He's jus' like that with ev'ryone 'til ya get to know him."

"Will I get the chance to get to know you?"

At that Nick's grip tightened on his book. He knew the underlying meaning in her words.

"Well sure if I can convince him to let ya stay." Ellis grinned, the gambler shaking his head at the kid's obliviousness.

"Great." She threw her arms over the country boy's shoulder, embracing him in a grateful hug. "Thanks again for letting us stay the night."

"Uh, No problem Zoe." Ellis responded somewhat awkwardly as she pulled away.

At that Nick laid down his book and released a full glare on the girl as she walked off, going to talk to another survivor. He stood and passed by Ellis, calling him into the hallway with him.

"What's up Nick?" He was barely able to get the phrase out of his mouth before the gambler crushed their lips together. He took a step forward, locking the country boy against the wall behind him as he dove a little deeper into his mouth, sending a light hum of vibrations up through his throat and into the other's mouth. When he pulled away the intensity of the moment had yet to catch up with Ellis, so he was unable to ask why the gambler had done so.

"Don't forget that." Was all he said before turning and residing back into their bedroom, leaving the country boy with a mound of questions as he returned to the group to settle on sleeping arrangements.

The task wasn't as difficult as Ellis had originally thought. Rochelle and Francis continued to hit it off, so she offered to let him sleep in her room, nothing else implied. Louis didn't really mind where due to his tiredness and crashed on the couch. That left Zoey the solitary victor of the spare room next to his and Nick's.

After this was officially decided, each went to their designated areas. Ellis walked in to see Nick already laying on the bed, having changed out of his suit to not get it wrinkled during the night, and eyes closed as he faced upwards. The country boy went against changing, but slid out of his overalls and boots to lay in his boxers beside the gambler.

"I know you're awake." He smiled, watching to see if that got a rise out of the man.

"I'd prefer not to be." Nick responded heavily, still pissed about that girl.

"Aw, come on Nick." Ellis nudged him softly. "Ya can't be upset 'bout one night."

The conman snorted. "I can argue a few reasons."

"Like what?" The country boy rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand.

Nick continued to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't trust them."

"Well ya don't have to trust 'em, ya jus' gotta let them rest up here for awhile." He shrugged. He knew Nick wasn't going to go easily on the three new members of their little 'family'.

"The army only gave us enough stuff for the four of us, Ellis." The conman continued. "We'll be giving away almost half our stuff and have to go back to scrounging around outside in that hell hole of a world past that fence? Yeah, no way." He turned away from the country boy and closed his eyes.

Ellis sighed. "Ya know it coulda jus' been you with all this stuff." Nick listened closely. "When we were back at the hotel in Georgia, ya coulda jus' left us there and gone out on your own. But look at what happened 'cause you decided to stay! Ya got me, Coach, Ro, and we're all safe for the next few months at least. Hell man, we're heroes!" He chuckled lightly at the thought for a moment before continuing. "And think 'bout what else we got. If ya would've left, I would've never gotten to know ya."

There were a few beats of silence before Nick turned once more, facing the low smiling hick. "I wouldn't be here Ellis, remember?" He asked. "I died. You're the one who would've made it."

A lump caught in Ellis' throat at the memory, but he continued. "So what 'bout them? What if they can't make it?"

The gambler paused for a moment in thought and sighed. "Alright, they can stay." He agreed, the country boy's face broadening into a lopsided grin. "But I still want their dog to sleep outside."

"Dog?" Ellis asked, having no memory of said pet. "Nick, they didn't bring a dog."

"Yeah, but they brought a bitch."

The country boy's jaw dropped at his comment and he demanded the gambler take it back to no avail.

"That ain't funny." He ended his one sided argument with a pout and turned away from the conman.

Nick simply smirked and snaked his arms around his back. "Yes it is. You just don't see the humor in it." With that as his final note, he drifted off to sleep.

Over the next week, the survivors started to cope with having three new people joining their group. The MREs were half rationed, trying to make it last as long as possible, and other items as well. The water tanks outside seemed like they would last, so there was no limit placed on it. All in all the conditions weren't bad, and a majority of the group began to form friendships with one another.

Coach and Louis had picked up the habit of sharing stories with each other, either about their battle to get here or about food festivals and such in between Savannah and Fairfield. Louis didn't look like it, but Coach had no doubt the man could eat. He also learned that there had been a fourth survivor among them, a humanitarian veteran named Bill who so charitably gave his life so the rest of the group could get to safety. Coach wished he could've met that man.

As for Francis and Rochelle, it was as if a smoker had caught two victims together instead of one. They couldn't stay away! If one was seen the other was only a second behind. Although they hadn't said anything about it, everyone ran under the assumption that they were together, leaving plenty of room for teasing. Nick was the first to set up in that area, making jokes and underlying implications in his speech, to which the black woman recoiled in snarky comments, mostly pertaining to his relationship with Ellis.

Apparently to Nick, the other girl of the group either didn't seem to notice these comments or she chose to ignore them. She and the country boy were becoming fast friends, despite the constant unleaving glower that the conman had on her. She would often shine Ellis with a brilliant college girl smile and make subtle gestures like lay her hand over his or flick the brim of his hat, just silly little girly things that made Nick's skin crawl.

If it wasn't for the fact that he trusted Ellis to not do anything, he would've already proceeded to drag out the pink clad girl by her pony tail and toss a bile bomb in her face. So he tried to relax, not feel as on edge just because the girl was around, but this day she was making it near impossible for him to hold still.

"Hey Ellis." She smiled as she returned from the pantry, opening a packet of mango peach apple sauce.

"Oh hey Zoe, what's up?" The country boy returned the expression as he jumped up, sitting on the counter top.

"Nothing much I'm actually kinda bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah." She paused to take a bite. "There's just not a lot to do around here, you know?"

"Yeah, it can get pretty dull sometimes." The country boy agreed.

"Do you wanna head into town as shoot some walkers?" She offered, Nick looking up and stood as she continued. "The military left you with some guns right? Any pistols?"

"Well, yeah," Ellis scratched his head in thought. "But I think the only pistols we got were brought in by Nick. What about yours?"

"Ah the damn thing is jammed." She said, pulling out said gun from her belt and placing it on the table. "I can't fix it." The conman looked to the handgun as he passed into the pantry, he knew she was definitely pulling something.

"Really?" Ellis asked, removing the cartridge and looking down the barrel. "I don't think it's jammed. Jus' a little dirty is all." He picked up a rag and grabbed a pencil from their writing material. He placed the cloth on the eraser's tip and forced it through the neck of the gun a few good times, removing it of all clogging. "There," He said, snapping the cartridge back in place. "Good as new now."

Zoey smiled and took the pistol from him. She grabbed his hand and walked over to the window, sliding it open to take aim at a building not far off. She clicked the trigger and the gun fired successful, putting a small hole in the exterior of the other house.

"It works." She grinned brilliantly, throwing her arms over the country boy's shoulders. "Thank you Ellis."

He smiled smally and returned her hug. "No problem Zoe."

She pulled away more slowly this time, looking into Ellis' eyes with an innocent glimmer before slowly moving her lips towards him. The country boy was surprised from the action and froze for a second, getting ready to run when an iron grip on the back of his bull shifter shirt yanked him back, pulling him out of the disappointed and infuriated girl's grasp.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily at the man who had stopped her.

Nick didn't respond as he dragged the tripping Ellis back through the hallway and into their room, slamming the door shut, the country boy calling his name the entire time.

"Nick! What the-"

"What the hell was that?!" The gambler demanded, his voice raising.

"Nick, I didn't do anythin'-"

"That's the problem Overalls, you were just going to let her take you. _Dammit Ellis!_ Why the hell would you do that to me?"

"Nick, I-"

"_Can it_, Sport, just shut up for once and listen to me. I trusted you, Ellis! _Goddamnit_ do you have any idea how big of a deal that is? I've never trusted anyone before. And now this Ellen Page look alike bitch comes along and you're just going to-"

"NICK!"

"DAMMIT ELLIS JUST SHUT THE HELL -"

The country boy silenced him by latching his lips onto the heated gambler's, holding one hand firmly to the back of his head and the other arm laced around his shoulders. He held the rambling man there until he felt his rigid position soften and his lips begin to press back.

He pulled away easily. "Nick, I wasn't gonna let her kiss me." He explained. "Sure, I panicked for a moment when I figured out what she was doin', but I was gettin' ready to run like a witch before you decided to jump in and pull me back here. Now Imma be honest, Zoey is very pretty and she's a lot of fun to talk to. But you? Shit man I've traveled states with you! You've healed me, helped me, hell, you got me on a roller coasted in the middle of a zombie apocalypse!" The conman smirked at the memory. "She can't do any of that. I'm glad I've got you. Alright?"

Nick was silent for a moment. "I still don't trust her."

"But ya trust me, don't ya?"

"...yes."

Ellis smiled. "Then you've got nothin' to worry 'bout."

Nick scoffed. "I wasn't worried."

"Ya liar!" The country boy pulled out of his grasp, an amused look on his face. "You were as much as a green eyed monster in jealousy!"

"... shut up." Nick ended it, giving Ellis a quick nip on the lips before allowing him to go out of the room and explain to Zoey what had happened, though he still thought the dog should be put outside.

* * *

Cold

"Ellis..."

The said country boy didn't stir to the soft rumbling voice that whispered his name, rather he simply listened and enjoyed it.

"Ellis..."

It was soothing to hear his name come from such a voice, especially in his still dream like state. He smiled slightly and wrapped himself tighter in the blankets.

Nick growled slightly at the unresponsiveness he was receiving. It was mid morning, the kid should've been up by now and he was growing increasingly impatient. He knew that Ellis had been upset to learn that because of the apocalypse they had fought through Christmas unknowingly. He guessed it didn't usually get cold in the south, so the country boy had no real way of telling.

But when the gambler had woken this morning, he had discovered a semi-pleasant sight beyond his window, something Ellis would enjoy. If the hick would ever wake up. Nick decided to go for a different approach.

"Hey Overalls, your hat's outside getting used as a zombie chew toy."

Ellis' eyes shot open immediately after his bluff, the country boy flinging off the covers and standing in a hurry as the conman covered his eyes.

"H-hey!" Ellis figited. "Nick! This isn't funny man, I need my hat!"

"Your hat's fine Sport." Nick assured him, taking one hand away from the kid's face to drop the beloved object on his head. "Here. You were taking forever to get up."

"Why did I need to get up?" He questioned, still confused as to why the gambler covered his eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you. I'm going to let you go, and you're going to put your boots on without looking out the window. Okay?"

"Um, okay..." Ellis answered, regaining his sight. His eyes instantly went to the floor as he started to apply his work boots. "We're goin' out?"

"Something like that." Nick shrugged. "Now come on, I'm starting to change my mind."

The country boy grinned and stuffed the laces into the hem of the shoe, looking up to the gambler. "I'm ready."

"Good." Nick once again covered his eyes and started carefully leading him down the hallway, over to the front door. He turned to knob and opened the door wide before removing his other hand.

The southerner blinked a few times to adjust to the new light and gasped at the sight. The ground outside was littered in a sheet of white.

"It's snow!" He said excitedly, an elated smile on his face. "I've never played in the snow before!"

"Then go knock yourself out." Nick encouraged.

"Come with me!" Ellis tugged on the conman's arm like a small child anxiously.

"I've seen snow before Overalls, and it's not all that great." The northerner smirked at the southerner's enthusiasm. "You're going to be cold and wet when your done, so I'm going to stay out of your way."

Ellis pouted for a moment then shrugged it off, more fun and snow for him. He ran into the open yard and fell onto his back, starting to make a snow angel much to Nick's surprise. The kid didn't even have long sleeves, but that didn't seem to stop him.

"I tell ya what Nick, you're missin' out." The country boy smiled as he sat up, turning back to see his work.

"Hey Ellis."

The country boy turned just in time to receive a compact ball of snow square in the face.

Nick couldn't help the uproar of laughter that erupted from his throat, the sight of the confused southerner tanking a snow ball to the face was just too hilarious. Ellis wiped slush from his face, the coldness of it leaving him with goose bumps as he stood.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" He grinned and picked up some of the snow in his bare hands, firing it at the gambler and hitting him successfully in the chest.

A few moments into their battle Rochelle looked out the door, staring at them with brows furrowed. "Are you guys seriously having a snow ball fight?"

"Hell yeah!" Ellis called to her, narrowly missing the snow that flew by his left shoulder.

"Cool!" Francis squeezed by the black woman and ran out to join the fight. "I can't wait to get a hit on you suit!"

The conman smirked in an arrogant fashion. "Not with your eyesight. I'm not even wearing my suit." He chucked a ball of snow at the vest wearing biker, hitting him on one side of his face.

Rochelle stood in the doorway a moment longer before the rest of the survivors from the house all gathered around to see the action. They are started cheering for the various participants, then one by one joined in as well. The battle became feirce as teams started to form, Francis and Rochelle, Coach and Louis, and Nick, Ellis, and Zoey, much to the gambler's dismay. The sound of shouting attracted nearby walkers, but quickly stopped as they reached the fence line.

The war waged for about half an hour before everyone started feeling the affects, and headed back inside to start up a fire. Nick led Ellis back to their room, the poor southerner racked with shivers as his wet clothes became more apparent.

"See? What did I tell you?" The gambler asked as he closed the door behind. "Cold and wet."

"I don't even care." Ellis grinned as he blew on his hands, trying to warm them. "That was the most fun I ever had durin' the winter. Georgia don't ever get cold like this."

Nick passed him his change of clothes and started to undress. The gambler had carefully thought this plan through, so that his black attire would be soaked and not his clean-for-the-most-part white suit. Ellis on the other hand was stuck with his freezing bull shifters shirt and heavy overalls, so when he changed he still had a fair amount of skin exposed.

"Go get warm." The conman ordered him, buttoning his dress shirt. "Coach should have a fire started by now."

The country didn't argue and headed out, a couple of the others sitting by the slow growing flames. He wouldn't admit it, but in a way he was secretly glad it hadn't snown before, it was much to cold for his taste. He shuttered and crossed his arms from his place on the couch, rubbing them firmly to try to regain some heat.

A moment later he felt something being laid over his back and around his shoulders, he looked up to see Nick behind him as he straighten the jacket. He then walked around the couch and sat beside him, wrapping one arm around his backside and pulling the southerner closer into his warm chest.

"Nick, ya need your jacket!" Ellis objected. "You're cold too."

"I'm used to it Sport, you're not." The northerner said calmly as he fitted the boy closer. "Besides I have longer sleeves."

"Well yeah, but-" Nick cut him off with a quick peck to his frosty lips.

"Just enjoy it, alright?"

Ellis had no further objections as he reclinded closer to the gambler, taking in all the warmth he could from his first ever snow day.

* * *

Don't Ever Do That Again

Nick knew he should've just kept his mouth shut. He knew he should've just ignored the constant whining that came from the country boy as he tried to make their current conditions more '_homey_'. He knew that when Ellis had picked up the calender, running around to everyone else asking for their birthdays he should've just lied. They were still in the middle of a goddamn apocalypse! What did it matter now?

But of course, persistent as ever was the hick, and when he started to look the slightest bit depressed at the gambler's self exclusion, the normal happy-go-lucky glint in his excited blue eyes gone, he caved. He had to go run his mouth about his birthday being January 26th, just two days away.

The look on the country boy's face that followed was one containing a mixture of shock, determination, uncertainty, and dissatisfaction. He then promised the gambler he would have something for for his birthday, despite his several objections and variations of a solid 'no'. So later in the evening, Ellis quieted down and told him he wouldn't do anything for his birthday, letting Nick breath a sigh of relief.

What happened next? Nick woke up to a note on the pillow where Ellis was supposed to be sleeping that read

_"Sorry Nick. I can't just do nothing for your birthday. I promise we'll be back in time for it."_

That was all. No further explanation, no clues as to where he or the others whoever they were went, just the promise he'd be back in time for his birthday. What the hell was he doing?! Not telling him anything and just up and leaving because of his stupid birthday?! Who gave a shit? He didn't even care!

He cursed and got out of bed, readying his gear to follow before Rochelle intercepted him at the door. She gave him the unwanted run down that Ellis was doing this as a gift for him and he couldn't just go spoil it, but it fell onto deaf ears. By the fourth time he had tried to evade her and sneak out to track down the country boy, the black woman had threatened to friendly fire him.

He grumbled bitterly and fell onto the couch, running a hand down the side of his face. Rochelle had also refused to give him any hints or clues onto what the group was doing or where they were, but she did inform him that the hick had done with Francis and Coach, so at least he wasn't alone.

After knowing all he was allowed to, the day dragged on into a sleepless, worry filled night. All he could think about were negative draw backs. Sure, Ellis was a great shot as well as Coach, hell, even Francis had shown some skill with a gun, but what if something went wrong? What if someone shot a gas tank and they all got burned? Or what if they got trapped inside one of the broken buildings and stepped on a faulty plank, sending them to the ground?

If Coach got badly hurt and couldn't walk, it would be impossible for the other two to get him back, let alone safely. All it would take is a bad run in with a charger to knock one of them out for the count. What if they ran into a tank? What if Ellis...?

Nick growled and tried to force the thoughts from his head. It was only mid morning on the second day, but going without sleep was taking a toll on his mind and his nerves. It was his birthday today. Ellis promised to be back.

"Nick, sweety, you've got to relax." Rochelle tried to sooth him.

"Where the hell is he?" The gambler snapped, stopping his pace, unsure of when he had started, and headed to the door.

"He promised he'd be back today, it's only the morning." She walked up behind the man, his eyes dead set on the distance as he watched for the slightest glimpse of the yellow shirt or the brim of the country boy's hat. "You have to wait, give them some time."

"I'm sick of waiting, I want to know where the hell he is!" Nick snapped, a bit more harshly than he intended to.

Rochelle simply sighed and turned from him, going back down the hallway to her room. Nick stood in full alert as his eyes darted over the lawn, his heart in his throat as he felt his chest start to twist once more. He stepped out of the door frame and started around the house, his thoughts distracting him from any sounds surrounding him. He started to turn the second corner when a grotesque arm lunged at him, an infected face to follow. The gambler jumped back in a curse and got ready to run when he heard a trio of guns firing all at once, knocking down the bloody individual, and getting the muck all over his black shirt.

It took Nick's brain a moment to process what had happened. "Ellis?!" He called out, he then the others following as the turned the corner.

"Nick!" The country boy's eyes flicked worriedly over the blood on the conman's shirt. "Shit man are you okay? Son of a bitch ran in right in front of us!"

"Okay?" Nick was relieved to see that Ellis was alright, but seeing this way only refueled his anger, and he was ready to explode. "No, I most certainly am no okay. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Whoa El, you really called it!" Francis began to laugh.

"What's so funny grease ball?" Nick snapped his attention to the biker for a quick moment.

"Ellis said you'd be upset when we left and you'd blow up when we got back." Coach explained.

"I'm not upset, I'm_ furious_." The conman growled, looking back to the country boy before him who was still holding a subtle smile.

"Look, I promise I'll explain everythin'." He said. "Let's jus' get inside first, it's startin' to get cold out here again."

The four made their way into the house, Nick turning with an expectant look the second the door was shut. "Start talking."

"Hold up a sec and let me show ya what I got ya." Ellis stopped him. "Close your eyes."

Nick refused for a moment then let off an annoyed groan as he complied. He felt the country boy take both his hands and lift them, forcing him to hold them out in waiting. He heard Ellis fumble with is pockets for a few moments before there was the short sound of something clacking as his left hand was filled lightly, followed by his right with a heavier rectangle.

"Alright," Even with his eyes closed Nick could here the anticipation in the kid's voice. "Open 'em."

Nick followed the instructions and looked down to his hands in marvel, jaw dropping slightly and eyes widening at the sight. There in his palms laid six poker chips and a used deck of cards. The gambler half chuckled in disbelief as he rolled the colorful clay pieces over his fingers.

"Ellis..." He started in astonishment, looking to the silently elated country boy. "How did you...?"

"Well I might not've remembered much 'bout my trip to New Orleans with Keith, but I did remember a bar we went to up north of the city. It was sweet man, some of the best beer I ever had in my life. Then I remembered they had a few poker tables set up, and I figured since no one really thinks to pack that sort of stuff for an apocalypse it outta still be there." He paused for a moment, checking to see if the stunned gambler had been listening. He was. "So, uh, happy birthday Nick!"

The conman was still dumbstruck as he heard the country boy's explanation, but he had carefully heard every word. He closed his palm around the chips and opened the box of cards, looking through them for a quick moment to be sure they were all there and shuffled.

"Take one." He said, holding out the fan of red to Ellis.

The kid was confused, but intrigued, so he followed the requesting, picking out none other than the ace of hearts. He was about to ask if the gambler had done it on purpose, but as he began to shuffle the deck idly, he cast the thought aside.

"Put it back." Again Ellis complied.

Nick knew the trick he was doing was incredibly simple as he shuffled the cards once more, but the motivated look on the hick's face told him it was one of the most incredible things he'd seen. He didn't know what card Ellis had drawn, but he knew exactly where it was having placed the king of spades three cards behind it. All he had to do was reach the king and therefore find the country boy's card.

That's what he did. He lifted up the ace of hearts and showed it to everyone, all looking fairly impressed except for the mind-blown kid.

"How'd ya do that?" He asked, taking the card to make sure it wasn't marked anywhere.

Nick smirked and motioned the country boy closer. The gambler waited until his lips were just beside the shell of Ellis' ear before saying.

"Magic." He whispered, pulling away with a presumptuous grin.

The gears in Ellis' brain had started turning slowly, processing what the conman had said before he gave him an unamused look. "Nick ya know that ain't-"

The gambler cut him off with a quick kiss, making a mental note of this becoming a regular thing, not that he minded in the slightest. "Thank you." He said as he pulled away.

Ellis' face flushed slightly as he smiled in response. "Nothin' to it."

"Oh, an Sport?" Nick captured his attention before turning. "Don't _ever_ do this again."

* * *

Candy is Cheap, Roses are Tacky...

It was by the grace of god that Nick found a packet of coffee in the morning, the all identical looking MREs hard enough to sort on their own. Instant coffee would be instantly satisfying in his tired mind. Did they have hot water anymore? No. A working stove to heat it? No. Did the coffee provide caffine? Nick checked the label to find the answer to that question was in fact yes, and that's all he cared about.

He spent five aggravating minutes trying to stir the powder into the cold water, but eventually settled for the best he got with a majority of it mixed in. He downed half the cup on his first drink and cringed at the tasted. Definitely military war zone food. He finished the rest of the black muck and tossed the trash aside, slowly starting to feel somewhat awake.

He happened to notice the calender, something he usually didn't pay much mind to, but he noticed a date was circled on it and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't hold back a groan, the date was valentines day, and it was only a week away. Why couldn't CEDA have secured them during a time there wasn't so many goddamn holidays?

He sighed as he stood, walking over to the table of days just to be sure. It wasn't so much a holiday as he hated, it was more like he hated the people and reactions that are involved with it. Always so perky and lovey dovey, buying each other cheap, tacky gifts because it was required. And he was it everywhere, every year. From the parades in New York to the elopes in Vegas, although that was more of a common thing...

Still, this year he knew he'd be forced to participate. Ellis jumped at any holiday occasion, especially being as he was trying to brighten the mode while they were all stuck together. He always had the best intentions like that. In all honest, Nick might not have even minded participating except for the fact their was absolutely nothing he could do. It's not like there were many shops or restaurants open during the apocalypse he could take the country boy to. Sure, he had appreciated the gesture he had received when the kid went out an got him an incredible birthday gift, but he was damn sure that it wasn't going to happen again.

So there was no flowers, no chocolate, no fancy dinners or going out on the town. He would need to do something within the confines of the safe house, and he wasn't even close to the creative type of person he would need to be in order to do that.

"Good morning Nick." Rochelle smiled as she stepped past him and into the pantry.

"Morning Ro." He answered dryly, changing as he started to get an idea. "Hey Ro, what are your plans for next week?"

The black woman stepped from the cabinet, a packet of something in hand as she looked past him to the calender, then back to the gambler with narrowed eyes. "Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just curious." Nick lied with a shrug.

Rochelle hmmed, not buying it. "Look Nick, if you're planning on screwing me over by doing something to Francis I'm going to-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down." The conman raised his hands in defense for a moment, surprised by her outburst before lowering them and sighing. "Look, I want to do something for Ellis but I have no idea how."

"Ohhhhh" Rochelle nodded in understanding. "Well do you have any traditions?"

Nick scoffed. "Do I really look like I've ever done this shit?"

She gave him an open mouthed stare. "You've_ never_ celebrated valentine's day?"

"I didn't care to." He shrugged, he didn't understand what the big deal was. "So I need you to tell me what to do."

"Tell you?" The girl laughed. "No one can tell you. Valentines comes from the heart, Nick. You have to figure out what you want to do for Ellis."

"So that's it?" The gambler said irritably, back to square one. "You can't help me at all?"

Rochelle sighed and shook her head, mostly out of obvious pity for the man. "Fine. Here's an idea. He likes music, right? Write him something. A song, a poem..."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You got a better idea?" She gave him a typical, sassy black girl look and the gambler groaned.

He walked over to a table where the writing material was and picked up a notebook and pen. He sprawled himself lazily over two of the couch cushions, his back propped up on the arm, and began to think of what to write.

Half an hour passed and Nick sunk his head into his hands.

"Aw, what's wrong suit?" The gambler's eyes slowly rolled up to see Francis enter and take a seat facing him on the other end of the couch. "Thousand dollar panties in a bunch?" He laughed.

The conman gave him an unamused glare, then swapped to his poker face, getting ready to pull a fast one over the unexpectant biker. "No but you might want to check with Rochelle's, considering your already screwing shit up." He said calmly as he stood, Francis quick to follow.

"I'm what!?" The bearded man panicked as Nick stared plainly at him, amusement hidden behind his mask. "What do you mean I'm screwing shit up?"

"Not my place." The conman snapped the note book shut and headed into the hallway. "But if I were you, I'd invest in cup." Once out of sight he smirked, leaving the worried biker to try to figure out what he did.

The next few days went by slowly, nothing new or unusual to the group except for Ellis. The happy go lucky southerner seemed a bit dulled, becoming increasingly sluggish as the holiday approached. Everyone but Nick seemed to notice, as he was still caught up with trying to find something, anything to give to the hick for Valentines day. In a way, Ellis started to bum out some of the others to the point of confrontation.

"Hey Ellis,"

The country boy looked up from his drifted gaze at the counter top to see Louis standing before him.

"Oh hey Louis..." He trailed off slightly.

"What's wrong?" The black man asked, opening a pouch of jambalaya.

"Man..." Ellis sighed. "It's Valentine's day tomorrow."

Louis shrugged and took a bite. "So?"

"So I've got nothin'!" The country boy exploded, tossing his hands in the air. "Hell, Nick doesn't want me to go out like I did last time for his birthday, but I have no other ideas! What am I supposed to do?"

"Easy Ellis," The black man tried to calm him down. "Look, I know it's hard, and I understand you want to show Nick how you feel, but you can't go back out there. You just have to get creative, use that story telling imagination your so good at. You'll think of something." He gave Ellis a pat of the shoulder before heading down the hallway.

The country boy sat for a moment longer, pondering the thought Louis had given before smiling brightly and going to retrieve a pen and some paper. Much to his dismay, he couldn't find the notebook.

"Hey Zoe?" He called down the hallway, the brunette appearing from her doorway a moment later.

"What's up Ellis?" She asked smiling.

He looked to here desperately. "I have a favor to ask ya."

"Well, what is it?" She leaned back against the wall.

"I need to barrow a page from your journal." He explained, the girl starting to turn a visible shade of pink. "Not one that's already been written on, jus' a blank one! I wanna make Nick somethin' for Valentine's day and I can't find the notebook anywhere."

Zoey nodded once and understanding and the flush faded from her cheeks. She had a distaste for Nick, but being as it was Ellis who had asked for the favor she retreated to her room and received the article in question.

"Ah yes! You're a life saver." Ellis took the paper from her and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Zoe."

"No problem." She smiled and returned to her room as the country boy ran back to the main one.

Plopping himself on the couch, he started to scribble on the page. He was making corrections and scratching out little things until late in the evening. Nick didn't even bother to come looking for him, being as he was doing the same thing within their room. Eventually he fell asleep happily, tucked partially between the cushions as his paper gift to the other man sat beside on the small coffee table. Another hour or so went by before Nick finished and went to search for him. At the sight of the sleeping country boy he simply sighed and picked up the limp body, causing Ellis to stir slightly. The gambler got a small smile from seeing his sleeping form, then dropped him onto the bed and fell asleep beside him.

The next morning Ellis woke first, immediately panicked at not knowing where he was of how he had gotten there, but when Nick's arm tightened around his waist he calmed down. Then like a roller coaster spiked up at remembering he had left his gift in plain view out on the coffee table. He quickly wiggled out of the conman's grasp and jumped from the bed, speeding into the living room to see Francis sitting on the couch beside Rochelle, punching him lightly and mumbling something as he read the note in hand.

"Hey, Ellis!" The biker called as he noticed the country boy. "Who's Keith?"

Heat rose into the southerner's cheeks as he snatched the paper away, mumbling something about how he should've been listening to all the stories he's told about his former friend. He folded the note and shoved it into his pocket then stalked to the pantry, his cap staying in front of his face.

Sometime following Nick had woken up and entered the main room, Rochelle giving Francis a hard threat to not say a word. The gambler cocked a suspicious brow and shrugged it off as he went into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Nick." Ellis smiled broadly at him.

"Morning Overalls." The conman replied, shuffling through the stash of food. "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I jus'... remembered somethin'..." The country boy flushed again as the biker in the other room began to snicker, followed by an 'ow!' accompanied by a slap. Ellis cleared his throat. "Uh, happy Valentine's day Nick."

The shuffling stopped and the gambler turned, making his way over to the southerner in an easy manner. There was a certain glint in his grey green eyes, sparking intensity. Before Ellis had the chance to question it, Nick tilted his chin up the slightest bit and left a soothingly soft kiss on his plump lips.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said lowly, a small smile on his face.

The country boy was a tad thrown off by the out of character gesture but smiled all the more. "I have somethin' for ya." He said bravely, soon being stifled as he fought back another blush. "I know ya didn't want me to go runnin' off like I did on your birthday, so... so I wrote you somethin'..."

He retrieved the slightly crumpled paper from his pocket and held it out to the gambler. Nick took it a bit surprised and opened it, seeing a few scribbles and dashed out words. But down the page ran fluent sentences that formed a poem as he read.

_I don't know shit 'bout poetry,_  
_So, correct me if I'm wrong,_  
_But it's supposed to have a rhymin' word,_  
_Kinda like a Midnight Rider's song?_

_Clearly I don't have much experience in this,_  
_No stories with Keith too,_  
_But boy have I got a lot of stories for him now,_  
_'bout my adventures here with you._

_Man, who would've guessed, ya know?_  
_Certainly not me._  
_The con artist and the mechanic,_  
_like somethin' of tv._

_And at a time like this, damn!_  
_I mean sure, fate has it's ways,_  
_but in the middle of this zombie shit,_  
_we become sweethearts on the bay?_

_But you know I'm glad it happened,_  
_Without it there's no killin' to do._  
_We would've never even met,_  
_And I would've never gotten to love you._

Nick's eyes lingered on the bottom of the page a little longer, a little incredulous in his thoughts.

"It would look nicer, but I couldn't find the note book." Ellis explained, not really having to.

"This is great Ellis," The gambler said, he was always astonished the kid could find a way to make him be at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say." He paused for a moment and reached into his suit. "Here." He held out the missing note pad, writing on the top page it was opened to.

The country boy's jaw dropped. "Ya had it the whole time?"

"Yeah, but with good reason." He motioned for Ellis to take the paper once more. "Take a look."

Ellis took the notebook from him and looked to the writing on top. The hand writing was incredible, like something you would only see in fancy documents or movies, and the message that it was written in was just as much so.

_Perfect._  
_I'm stranded on this rooftop, the choppers gone in sets of two._  
_I'm stuck with a coach, a bitch, and this country hick._  
_But still, I didn't know you._

_You were annoying as hell._  
_Your stupid stories and hat too._  
_And I was stuck with it, with you hick._  
_But still, I didn't know you._

_You always came back for me,_  
_Through chargers and burning goo,_  
_Through smoke and spit in this zombie shit,_  
_But still i didn't know you._

_I desperately wanted to hate you,_  
_But it was something I couldn't do._  
_Maybe it was you eyes or your smile,_  
_But suddenly I wanted to know you._

_Something changed for me that night,_  
_When you started kissing back too._  
_Like me you might not be perfect,_  
_But still, that's why I love you._

"Whoa..." Ellis mumbled as he reached the bottom of the page. "I wasn't expectin' that..."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Well, it's jus' ya said you loved me..." He trailed off.

"You didn't think I did?" The gambler asked, feeling a small pang at the unexpected reaction. "You said it too."

"No no, I thought ya did it's jus'... I wasn't actually expectin' to hear ya say it."

Nick nodded slightly. "Yeah," He sighed. "I know the feeling Overalls."

There was a moment of silence between them, not so much awkward as just unsure of how to continue.

"Nick?" The country boy was the first to start, grabbing the gambler's full attention as he scratched at his neck sheepishly. "Well I, uh... I love you." He said, the blush on his face still apparent.

Nick let a relaxed smile cross his face as he took the country boy in his arms, pulling him closer. "I love you too Ellis."

They snaked their arms a little further, standing chest to chest as the dove into a plunge of passion, taking full advantage of the closeness as they battled it out for dominance.

"Oh, get a room!" Francis called to them, receiving another smack from Rochelle.

Ellis turned a darker shade of red as he pulled away, Nick simply glanced into the other room to the snicking pig. Without a second thought he threw the country boy over his shoulder, one hand supporting him as he protested and crossed in front of the surprised pair.

"We will." He responded to the stunned biker, passing through to the hallway and into his and Rochelle's room, clicking the lock with a victorious smirk as the two chased behind and started to bang with objection from the other side. He kept up the charade a few moments longer before turning to the let down Ellis, a question lingering on his mind.

"Hey kid, where'd you get this paper?" He asked, looking over the lightly tented blue page.

"Well uh..." Ellis scratched his neck, pondering how to answer his question. "I'll tell ya, but ya can't get mad, alright?"

Nick's brow furrowed. "Why would I get mad?"

A moment later the door flung open with a loud BOOM, the country boy shoving by Rochelle and Francis as he run as fast as he could, one hand clinging to his hat. An infuriated Nick next to follow.

"ROCHELLE NICK CALLED YA A BITCH IN HIS POEM!" He called, turning sharply as he slid for the door. "GET 'EM BEFORE HE KILLS ME!"

"YOU'ER GONNA PAY FOR THAT TOO OVERALLS!" Nick informed him as he ran behind, trying to catch the southerner as he sprinted into the yard.

* * *

Beginner's Luck

The sound of shuffling cards recaptured the country boy's attention, pulling him from his confused thoughts.

"Think you can handle that Overalls?" The gambler asked, cutting the deck as he had been doing the past few minutes.

"Uh..." Ellis tried to rack through his brain for the proper answer. "Can ya say it one more time?"

Nick sighed. "Look, it's not nearly as hard as it sounds. Just read the notes I gave you." He leaned closer in a teasing, questioning way. "You can read, can't you?"

"I can!" The southerner shoved back the gambler with failing-to-be-serious smile. "I jus' don't understand is all. I'm tryin' to get one of these?" He asked, pointing to the several detailed notes and symbols that littered the cheat sheet.

"No, you're playing to get the better hand." Nick sighed at the kid's blank stare, still nothing sparking. "Here," He flipped over the deck and began looking through, picking out a few cards. "You just want to get a set. For example, a three of a kind doesn't have to be Aces. It can be 2's, 6's, Queens, 8's..."

"So, you're jus' tryin' to get three of a number?" Ellis asked.

"Yes." The gambler nodded, returning the three Aces to the deck and picking out another set of cards. "Now with a flush, you can get any numbers you want, but they all have to be the same suit."

"Like the kind you're wearin'?" The country boy boggled at him, Nick shook his head.

"No, the suit is the kind of symbol on the card."

Ellis' eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, so like a diamond or a club!"

"Yes, and if you get all the cards in the same suit, it's called a flush." Nick answered, the country visibly lighting up as he began to comprehend the game. "And lastly there's a straight, which is basically getting any suit of cards in order."

"So, one, two, three, four, five." He smiled.

"No, an Ace is a one, it would be after a King." The conman corrected him.

"So... two, three, four, five, six?" Ellis guessed again.

"Now you're getting it." The gambler smirked lightly and reshuffled the deck. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think I got it."

Nick delt them each five cards and looked at his hand. He held a stoic poker face but inwardly growled at the cards he had given himself, the 3 of hearts, the King of clubs, the 2 of Diamonds, and the 7 and 5 of Spades. He didn't even have a pair. He looked up subtly to the country boy, he looked thrilled with his hand, but the gambler wondered if he even understood it.

"Hey Nick," The gambler didn't break his look as Ellis grinned to him curiously. "What are we bettin' for?"

A good question, but a risky one from someone who was literally on their first poker hand ever, more so verses a professional gambler and poker player.

"Are you sure you want to start betting this early in the game Sport?" The gambler asked.

The country boy returned his question with a sly smile. "Yeah, I do."

Nick's features narrowed at his cockiness. "You know, you're not supposed to play this game with any emotion."

"Well then you're doin' a mighty fine job." Ellis returned.

The gambler stood up straightly and walked out of the room, leaving the confused southerner to wait on the floor. A few moments later he returned with an armful of MREs and dropped them between the two of them on the floor as he sat down.

"Uh, these are all deserts." Ellis announced plainly as he read over a few of the black printed labels.

"Yep." Nick replied simply, looking back to his cards and trying to think of how to salvage his hand. "Take a few and start bidding." The country boy took half the treats in front of him and waited for the gambler to make the first move. "Minimum bet, one." Nick moved one of the brown packages to the center between them, marking the start of the pot. Ellis followed his actions. "How many cards do you want?"

"None."

Nick's eyes locked dead onto the beaming southerner. "None?"

Ellis shook his head. "Nope." Now he knew the kid was bluffing.

The gambler growled and took one card, his hand getting better by removing the 7 and adding the King of Diamonds. "Raise one." He placed in another MRE.

"See one n' raise one." The country boy dropped in two more and Nick gave him a glare.

"I call." They revealed their cards. "Pair of Kings." He looked to the country boy's hand and squinted at the sight of two Queens and three 4's.

"Did I win?" Ellis asked, a bit unsure at Nick's call, but at his look of shock regaining his confidence. "I did didn't I?"

The conman grumbled a 'beginner's luck' as the smiling hick took up his prize. He dealt out another hand, his own luck getting better at the start of a straight. He repeated the process of making the starting bet, asking Ellis is he wanted any cards, to which the answer was again no, and calling as he escalated the bid.

"Straight." Nick said, waiting for the other's cards.

"I got one too." Sure as the world the country boy had a perfect straight.

Nick looked over the cards, counting them up. "Yeah, but mine's higher." The gambler smirked victoriously as he took up his winnings, Ellis pouting like a child at his call.

Again the cards were dealt, and Nick's hands continued to get better. He drew three Aces for himself and ended up with four, keeping a straight face while catering to his inner victory. Ellis looked a little lost on his own hand, but as the gambler kept raising the bet, he refused to back down until everything he had was in the pot.

"I call." He said finally, looking determined and stubborn despite the since of worry about him.

"You sure you wanna go all in Overalls?" Nick offered, barely able to keep the grin off his face. The country boy nodded and the gambler showed off his cards.

Nick was about to let the kid down easily when the cards in the country boy's hands nearly caused him to fall over in shock. He had a Royal Flush in the suit of Spades. The gambler's eyes looked so wide Ellis could have sworn they would pop out of his head at any given moment.

"Uh, Nick?" He asked, trying to shake the gambler from his trance.

"How the hell did you do that?!" The conman snapped, pointing to the southerner's hand as he drew back from the sudden outburst.

"Do what?!"

"That!" He pulled the cards from the kid's hands and looked over them to make sure they weren't marked. "This is the best hand you could ever get! I didn't even bother to write it down because I was sure you wouldn't get it! How the hell did you do that?!"

"When shit Nick I don't know! I guess I'm jus' lucky." Ellis half smiled at the usually poised man's franticness, then decided to push it a step further. "Or maybe you're jus' losin' your touch."

Nick froze for a moment before slowly turning to the country boy, scaring him mildly. There was acrimonious scowl across this face as his eyes drilled into him with a fierce and truculent tension. Ellis sat completely still, now fearing his words had been a bit much on the impassioned gambler.

"I was jus' kiddin'..." He assured, uncertain of the next action the conman would make.

Nick resumed his posture for a few good moments before moving again, shoving all the MRE's aside before picking up the deck and shuffling once more.

"Better hope your luck keeps up Overalls." He said, the flat expression leaving his face slightly as a cocky smirk began to curl on his lips, dealing out the cards. "Now we're playing for clothes."


End file.
